


(Не) смешные истории

by Kaianeri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance, fem!Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 51,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaianeri/pseuds/Kaianeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Берем генератор шуток. Берем шутку из него. Пишем. Что получилось, то получилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Стайлз, Дерек. Претензии. Улыбка.

**Author's Note:**

> Отдыхаю.  
> Пишу первое, что придет в голову.  
> Это странность.  
> За выверты своего сознания ответственности не несу.

_**Фраза:** Сын игрока в покер не может понять, любит его отец или нет._

 

– Какого черта, Дерек? – Стайлз хлопнула дверью, влетая в кабинет мужа.

– Что? – Хейл посмотрел на свою жену внимательно, но продолжил заниматься документами.

– Вот! Я об этом и говорю! – женщина взмахнула руками и плюхнулась на колени к мужу. – Ты – бревно!..

– Да? – Дерек хмыкнул и пощекотал бедро жены. – Ночью тебя все устраивало. И кто из нас не шевелился?..

– Я не могла! – возмущенно отзывается Стайлз, а потом краснеет. – Правда, не могла… Просто ноги и руки двигаться отказывались. Слава Богу, у нас хорошая звукоизоляция. Черт, я такого кайфа не получала… С прошлой нашей годовщины…

– Которая была месяц назад, – согласно кивает Дерек, пытаясь вернуться к документам.

– Вот об этом я и говорю, – вновь мрачно заявляет Стайлз. – Дорогой, ты можешь не пугать нашего ребенка?..

– Чем? – удивленно спрашивает Дерек и вскидывает брови.

– Тем, – терпеливо начинает бывшая Стилински, – что на вопрос, понравился ли тебе рисунок, ты отвечаешь «да».

– Что? – Дерек смотрит на Стайлз. – В смысле? Его может это напугать?..

– С выражением лица «стена каменная, бить будет больно, а улыбка – для маскировки», – продолжает Стайлз. – Это твой сын! Улыбнись нормально!.. И только посмей мне еще раз ребенка напугать!.. Оставлю наедине с близняшками. А они у нас девочки инициативные – даже дяде Питеру косички умудрились заплести.

И Стайлз, поцеловав мужа, упархивает. Тот некоторое время сидит, а потом идет к ближайшей отражающей поверхности – посмотреть, с каким же это выражением лица он улыбается, и научиться улыбаться.

Близняшек он боится.


	2. Стайлз, Дерек. Сосед. Ремонт.

_**Фраза:** Такое ощущение что соседи даже обои клеят перфоратором._

 

Когда твой сосед начинает ремонтировать что-то там в своей квартире в семь утра воскресным утром, хочется убивать. Стайлз медленно вдевается в тапочки, натягивает на смешную пижаму в черного волчонка халат и идет вершить правосудие.

Палец утапливает кнопку звонка пару минут, а потом дверь открывается, и Стайлз замирает, в начале зевка. Нет, она знала – слышала, – что сосед у нее – мечта эротических снов, но чтоб настолько…

Тонкая белая майка, свободные спортивные брюки, на голове – бандана. А вот о теле и лице не думать!.. Не думать!.. 

Слабачка.

Стайлз мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник и под удивленным взглядом светлых глаз отпускает звонок.

– Семь утра, – сообщается она.

– Клоунов не вызывал, – ответствует сосед и захлопывает дверь у нее перед носом.

– Ага, – кивает девушка смотря на дерево перед собой и решает: – Сам виноват.

Стайлз топает обратно в свою квартиру, принимает душ и обзванивает друзей. А друзей и знакомых у нее более, чем достаточно, но она выбирает тех, кто точно не подведет.

Начинается все с одноклассников, конечно. Стилински подглядывает в глазок, как Скотт звонит в дверь к соседу, о чем-то говорит, оставляет растерянного мужика хлопать глазами и уходит, чтобы вернуться через пять минут и обосноваться рядом с приставкой Стайлз.

Потом черед – Лидии и Джексона, Малии, Киры, Эллисон, Айзека, Бойда, Эрики, Лиама, близнецов, один из которых точно отвешивает неприличный комплимент про задницу соседа (Стайлз это узнала!..), Дэнни и, в качестве изюминки на торте мести, трех милых дам, которые дамами не были.

Стайлз смотрит через глазок, как сосед отбивается от домогательств и быстро закрывается в квартире, а потом открывает дверь и манит к себе трансвеститов.

– Детки, вы прекрасны, – сообщает Стилински громким шепотом. – У меня там слегка тусовка… Зайдете?..

Шумный ремонт, ранее прерываемый из-за визитов посланников Стайлз, прекращается совсем. Стилински радуется тишине напротив и тому, как хорошо собрались все в ее квартире.

Одноклассники воспринимают пополнение в компании хорошо. Лиам трижды бегает за пивом, закусками и вином. Вспоминаются веселые школьные годы и то, как Стайлз бузила и за что химик особо ее ненавидит. Расходятся все ближе к семи вечера – у всех свои планы, но дневной сабантуй выходит неожиданно приятным.

 

В три часа ночи в дверь Стайлз звонят.

Стилински, свернув на своем пути все, что можно, кроме шеи, открывает замок и выпадывает в руки соседа.

– Ну, что, секс во плоти? – вздыхает Стайлз, узрев над собой хмурую морду. – Будешь убивать?..

– Узнавать, это от тебя? – поворачивает ее к спящему у двери парню сосед.

– Не, не моих рук дело, – открещивается Стилински, пытаясь утвердиться на ногах и широко зевает. – Ладно, спокойной ночи, сосед.

Она хлопает мужика по бицепсу и топает к себе.

– Эй, – окликает он. – А ты знаешь, что у нас с тобой завтра свидание?.. 

Стайлз зависает, хлопает глазами и с криком «Скотт, убью!» бросается в квартиру.

– Я зайду за тобой в шесть, – обещает сосед, захлопывая дверь.

Он, конечно, слышал, что соседка у него – стихия во плоти, но чтоб настолько…


	3. Питер, Лидия. Смс-ка. Беременность.

_**Фраза:** Смс-ка «Это я не тебе» усугубила эффект от смс-ки «Я беременна»._

 

Питер понимает, что отстал от времени, когда от Лидии, сидящей на другом конце лофта приходит смс-ка. Неужели, нельзя просто сказать?.. Питер поджимает губы и открывает сообщение, а потом чуть не падает со ступеней облюбованной лестницы на крышу.

«Я беременна»

Питер сглатывает. У него в голове бьется мысль о том, что он снова станет папой. Он пытается принюхаться, чтобы убедиться своих подозрениях, но нос плотно забивает запах пыли из-под лестницы. Права была Кира, когда предлагала прислать профессиональную уборщицу! Жаль, что только лисичка все еще смущается, и громко объявлять о своих предложениях еще боится.

Лидия сидит на диване, качая ножкой, и не смотрит в его сторону.

Питер мысленно оценивает Мартин, и остается доволен. Красавица, умница, и ждет его ребенка. О чем еще может мечтать мужчина?.. Он улыбается и собирается уже сказать Лидии хоть что-то, но его начинания прерывает новая смс-ка.

«Это я не тебе»

Лидия бросает на него недовольный взгляд, а Питер тяжело приземляется обратно на ступеньки. К-как не ему?!.. То есть… Питер смотрит на Лидию. Значит, она с кем-то ему изменяет?..

Нет, не то, чтобы кто-то знал об их отношениях, но…

Питер понимает, что ревнует.

Ему хочется свернуть шею любовнику Лидии. Но так, чтобы сама Мартин об этом не узнала. Все же, ей нельзя волноваться.

– Питер? – окликает его Лидия. – Нам надо серьезно поговорить.

– О чем же? – улыбается старший Хейл.

– Как девушка может намекнуть парню, что она ждет ребенка? – спрашивает Мартин, не отрываясь от своего телефона. – Банальное «Я беременна» – не предлагать. Малия его забраковала сразу, а все остальные варианты я уже перебрала.

Питер смотрит на Лидию и понимает две, нет, три вещи: Малия – беременна, и он станет дедушкой; Лидия – не беременна, и сворачивать голову ее гипотетическому любовнику смысла нет; а еще, кажется, он хочет получить еще одну такую смс-ку от Мартин, но по правде.


	4. Питер, Лидия. Стол. Встреча.

_**Фраза:** Для взрослых настольных игр требуется только стол._

…Лидия честно пыталась предупредить. Но она просто не успела и слова вставить…

Питера не было неделю. Он соскучился по жене. Во всех смыслах. И да, запах ее коллег, мимолетно осевший на рыжие волосах, просто сводил его с ума.

Еще в прихожей он подхватил ее под бедра, прижимая к стене. Мартин хрипло застонала ему в губы, лихорадочно сдирая с мужа галстук.

Питер довольно рыкнул, а потом попытался найти молнию на платье.

Лидия недовольно зашипела, убрала свои ноги с его бедер, и повернулась спиной, прогнувшись в позвоночнике и откинув волосы на грудь.

Питер медленно потянул за «собачку», расстегивая «молнию» и обнажая гладкую спину.

Первый поцелуй-укус он оставил на плече жены, а потом начал спускаться ниже. Когда он кусунул за поясницу, Лидия что-то недовольно проворчала.

Платье было сброшено на пол, а Мартин снова оказалась прижата к стене.

– Напомни, почему ты не сменила фамилию? – спросил Питер, целуя идеальную шею.

– Ты спрашиваешь об этом сейчас? – возмутилась Лидия, расстегивая его рубашку.

– Потом, – согласилась Питер, едва заметно вздрагивая, когда острые ноготки впиваются в его кожу.

– Спальня? – хрипло напомнила Лидия, целуя его горло и откровенно кусаясь.

– Далеко, – пожаловался Питер, а потом его осенило: – Столовая!..

Стол был большой, удобный и проверенный временем и подобными встречами. Питер подхватил что-то возмущенно пискнувшую Мартин и сделал пять шагов до столовой.

– Я пыталась предупредить, – вздохнул Лидия, сидя на том, что минуту назад было столом, и старалась не смеяться. Питер тихо смеялся. – Приезжала Стайлз. У нашего стола истлели все металлические крепежи. Я не успела.

– Да черт с ним, со столом, – фыркнул Хейл, целуя Лидию в плечо, а потом жарко добавил на ухо: – Столешня еще цела…

Судя по загоревшемуся взгляду жены, его поняли правильно.


	5. Скотт, Эллисон, Стайлз. Неметон. Разговоры по душам.

_**Фраза:** Улыбайся чаще — и чаща улыбнётся тебе!_

 

Когда Скотту позвонила Эллисон посреди ночи, он подумал, что это шутка – он не чувствовал ничего такого, из-за чего стоило волноваться. Сначала. Но стоило ему выпутаться из рук задремавшей на его плече Киры – да-да, задремавшей, да-да, прямо на диване в гостиной МакКоллов за просмотром «Звездных Войн», – как что-то такое, сильное, странное, накатило волной.

– Надо найти Стайлз, – сказала Эллисон. – Айзек привезет меня к Неметону.

– Я скажу Кире, что мне нужно уехать и доберусь сам, – сказал Скотт и поморщился – да-да, общение с бывшей девушкой, у которой есть парень, который является твоим другом и бетой, а сама она неплохо ладит с твоей нынешней девушкой, да-да, типичные подростковые проблемы.

Как бы то ни было, но они встретились у Неметона – да-да, все четверо. Кира и Айзек присели на бампер машины Арджент и что-то начали обсуждать – Скотт знал, что они говорят о них, но старался не прислушиваться. Да-да, типичное поведение кицунэ и оборотня, когда их вторые половинки идут вдвоем в ночной лес.

Скотт шел впереди, выпустив когти, и оглядывался по сторонам. У Эллисон был портативный арбалет. Охотница казалась жутко опасной даже сейчас. Да-да, это его когда-то заводило. Сейчас его заводят смущенно опущенные хитрые глазки и покрасневшие щечки, а еще – лукавство в легкой улыбке. Он даже остановился на миг, почти видя, как Кира прикусывает нижнюю губу, а потом робко тянется за поцелуем. За что и получил прикладом арбалета по плечу.

Стайлз они нашли быстро. Она сидела в позе лотоса прямо на пне Неметона и жаловалась – громко, от души, на Дерека. Скотт переглянулся с Эллисон, и они дружно пожали плечами, не зная, что делать.

– А знаешь, что самое ужасное? – спросила тем временем Стайлз, поглаживая древесину. – Я могу рассказать только тебе! Потому что все остальные уверены, что я ненавижу Дерека. Ну, по крайней мере, вынужденно доверяю, но не упускаю возможность подколоть. Только Питер, кажется, о чем-то догадывается.

Скотт посмотрел на Эллисон с вопросом, отпечатанным на лице. Да-да, ему приходил типичный ответ на данную ситуацию, но… Это же Стайлз!.. И это же Дерек!..

Арджент, улыбаясь, изобразила в воздухе сердечко. Скотт замотал головой, отвергая любую возможность того, что Стайлз влюбилась в Дерека. Не-воз-мож-но!.. Это же Дерек Хейл и Стайлз Стилински!.. Да-да, главное клише любых любовных романов.

Но Скотт все равно замотал головой, за что снова получил прикладом арбалета по плечи, изобразил губами «ауч!» и потер место ушиба.

– Только знаешь что, – продолжила Стайлз. – Не надо ему больше шины пропарывать, хорошо?.. – От Неметона потянуло… недовольством. – Нет, – поспешно вклинилась Стайлз, словно обрубая… ответ Древа?.. – Ты – умница, что защитил меня. Но знаешь, Дереку, наверное, неудобно каждую ночь просыпаться с сотней сосновых иголок в кровати, да?.. – Неметон отозвался злорадством. – И нет, – добавила Стайлз. – Это не смешно. – Древо было несогласно – оно веселилось. – Ну, мне его уже жалко!.. – продолжила Стилински жалобно. – Хватит его мучить, хорошо?..

Неметон… неохотно, но согласился. Эллисон схватила Скотта за рукав куртки и утянула за дерево. Стайлз вскочила на ноги, попрощалась, огладив деревянные круги, и отправилась в противоположную от ребят сторону. Через некоторое время от дерева на другом конце поляны отделилась тень, в которой легко было узнать Дерека, и двинулась следом за Стилински.

– Присматривает, – хихикнула Эллисон, тяня Скотта за руку в сторону Киры и Айзека. – Ну, думаю, если они сами не разберутся, то Неметон поможет.

Скотт едва не споткнулся, когда от Древа пришла волна согласия. Да-да, этот город был настолько ненормальным, что в нем разговаривали даже деревья.


	6. Стайлз, Дерек. Тренировка. Палец. Ничья. // Путающиеся лапы Дерека (Питер, Стайлз, Дерек).

_**Фраза:** Нет большего в мире соблазна, чем засунуть палец в пасть зевающего кота._

 

Стайлз скучно. Стая тренируется, Дерек похрапывает, положив голову на лапы, ей нечем заняться.

Начать надо с того, что Питер благополучно сбежал из психушки, получил люлей сначала от Лидии, потом от Малии, Стайлз уже встала в очередь, но Скотт и Дерек пожалели маньяка-психопата. Вот так дядя-зомби стал тренером Стаи.

Стайлз пригляделась к тому, как Лидия учится слушать духов леса, Кира медитирует, одновременно левитируя, Малия подтягивается на ветке, Лиам бегает вокруг дерева, а Скотт выполняет что-то сложное и акробатическое…

Дерек фыркнул в дреме, и перевернулся на спину, как большая собака. Стилински машинально почесала его по животу и продолжила свои наблюдения.

Пожалуй, после того, как тренировками занялся Питер, они стали сильней. Старший Хейл не жалел никого. Вот и Стайлз он попытался загонять на своих тренировках, но ее словесно отбили Кира и Лидия. Малия только фыркнула в лицо отцу и клацнула зубами. Больше с претензиями на «нормальные» тренировки Питер не лез.

Дерек что-то рыкнул, а потом резко сел на задницу, хлопая глазами.

– Да все хорошо! – сообщила Стайлз проснувшемуся волку. – Все тренируются. Твой дядя пока еще даже не вывел Малию из себя. Я опять подвернула ногу, пока бегала по лесу. В общем, все как всегда. Можешь поспать!..

Дерек важно кивнул, снова лег, наблюдая за тем, как Питер схватился со Скоттом, ошалело помотал головой и широко зевнул.

И… Ну, да. Стайлз не удержалась. Она сунула палец в пасть, пытаясь потрогать клык. Волк мгновенно захлопнул рот и замер, глядя круглыми глазами на опешившую Стилински и продолжая держать между клыков ее палец.

Стайлз собралась было возмутиться, но Дерек открыл пасть, хлопая глазами. Кажется, он пытался сообразить, что теперь будет. Стилински стало его жалко. Да и острые клыки все еще не внушали доверия.

Она отсела подальше, отчаянно хромая при перемене дислокации, и продолжила наблюдать за тренировкой, хихикая, когда Скотт швырял Питера по поляне.

Дерек подошел тихо, устало приземлился рядом и требовательно посмотрел на Стайлз.

– Стыдно? – спросила Стилински, показывая слегка покрасневший палец. Дерек вскинул брови. Ну, если бы он был человеком, то точно бы их вскинул – уж больно характерный мимический жест. В любом случае, Стайлз давно общалась с Хейлом, так что поняла его без слов. – Ладно, я тоже виновата. Ничья?..

Волк тяжело вздохнул, лег рядом с ее ногами и бухнул свою голову ей на колени. Интересно, а если она его погладит, Дерек обидится?..

Стайлз протянула руку и не стала трогать темную шерсть. Пока – ничья. А вот когда он заснет…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Почему Дерек в облике волка?..  
> С подачи Laegmeril.
> 
> Дерек в облике волка гордо шествует мимо откровенно завидующего Питера. Стайлз, оторвавшись от распечаток с очередным материалом по убийствам, некоторое время смотрит на него, а потом спрашивает приторно-ласковым тоном:  
> \- А ты в лапах не путаешься?..  
> Дерек задумывается о том, как он шагает, и спотыкается. Зверь внутри его делает фейспалм - да-да, с этой стаей его волк понабрался очень нехороших привычек, - но не комментирует.  
> Питер молча протягивает Стайлз сотню, а потом все же интересуется, глядя, как племянник поднимается, все еще путаясь в лапах:  
> \- А если бы не упал?  
> Стайлз смотрит на возмущенного их пари Дерека:  
> \- Ты, правда, думаешь, что твой племянник за пару дней прибывания в волчьей шкуре успел на уровне сознания научиться контролировать новый облик?.. Нет, не спорю, подсознательно, он реагирует правильно. Но когда в дело вмешивается голова, инстинкты отступаются на второй план.  
> Она серьезно кивает, прячет деньги и возвращается к распечаткам.  
> Дерек смотрит на Стилински серьезно, а потом осторожно, осознанно, делает первый шаг.


	7. Питер, Лидия, Дерек, Стайлз. Плутон. Свидание.

_**Фраза:** Волк с очень-очень-очень хорошим зрением воет на Плутон._  
АУ. Дерек - одноклассник Лидии и Стайлз.

Стандартной романтической программой Питера всегда было – показать девушке звезды, четко назвав каждое созвездие, и, быть может, еще и добавить романтическую историю с ним связанную.

Если это не действовало, он улыбался нежно и говорил:

– А вот там, если ты приглядишься, то сможешь заметить Плутон.

И пока доверчивая девушка смотрела в небо, он ее целовал. Срабатывало в ста процентов случаев. Так что, когда племянник посетовал, что его одноклассница, Лидия Мартин, не реагирует на его обычные подкаты, а на свидании смотрела на него, как на редкий вид смертельной бактерии, то Хейл охотно делится мудростью предков.

Через три дня, вечером, племянник возвращается и сообщает недовольно:

– Не работает.

– Как? – удивляется Питер. – Ты до Плутона дошел?..

– Нет, – морщится Дерек. – Лидс позвонила подруге и уехала с ней в бар на старом джипе, проигнорировав меня и мою Камаро.

– О какие испорченные девочки, – ухмыляется Питер, – ты как? Сильно влюблен в свою Мартин?..

– Нет, – мотает головой Дерек, а потом, покраснев, признается: – Но с ее подругой я бы до Плутона точно не дошел.

– Еще посмотрим! – фыркает старший Хейл. – Быстро!.. Собираемся в бар.

Лидия Мартин оказывается красоткой. А вот ее подруга – шатенка в мальчишечьей одежде, отзывающаяся на нелепое «Стайлз» – на любителя, хотя большие оленьи глаза Питеру нравятся. И то, как залипает племянник на крупный рот, чуть ли не капая слюной, активно умиляет.

Вечер в баре проходит весело, девушки смеются, Дерек все ближе подсаживается к Стайлз, но та не замечает. Зато Лидия видит все и улыбается так, словно происходящее – игра, из которой она выйдет победительницей.

После бара квартет дружно решает прогуляться, чтобы проветриться, и разбивается на пары. Мартин с секунду смотрит на предложенную Питером руку, а потом принимает ее, изящно следуя за Стайлз и Дереком, поглядывая на обоих с видом дуэньи со стажем.

– Как ты думаешь, – начинает она, поглядывая на Питера, – они сегодня до Плутона дойдут?..

Хейл смотрит на рыжую с откровенным любопытством и почти восхищением, а потом спрашивает:

– А мы?..

– Посмотрим, – сдержанно отвечает Мартин, следя за тем, как Дерек показывает Стайлз созвездия.


	8. Джоан, Лиз (обе ОЖП). Лидия, Питер, Стайлз. Оценки. Теории. Презерватив.

_**Фраза:** На заметку детям: презерватив, подкинутый в папин карман, отвлекает родителей от глупых вопросов о школе._

 

– Думаешь, сработает? – шепотом уточняет у Джоан рыжая Лиз. – Это же так, глупый совет из интернета…

– С моими сработало, – ответствует темноволосая Джо, потирая родинки на щеке. – Мама возмутилась, папа сказал, что не знает, откуда это, а в итоге – у меня будет братик.

– Лучше бы сестричка, – вздыхает Лиз. – Но ты думаешь…

– Об оценках не спросят, – хихикает Джоан. – Я тогда умудрилась все долги сдать, пока родители учились друг с другом разговаривать…

– А не жаль, что они поссорились? – смотрит на Джо Лиз.

– Мои постоянно ссорятся, – хмыкает брюнетка. – А потом молча стоят на веранде и обнимаются – мирятся так. Иногда мне кажется, что они читают мысли друг друга.

– У моих так же, – соглашается Лиз. – Но они не ссорятся. Не уверена, что сработает…

 

Когда Лидия находит в кармане рабочего пиджака Питера презерватив, достается его секретарше – в качестве профилактики.

Когда Питер, ищущий ключи от дома, находит в кармане пальто Лидии презерватив, достается ее ассистенту – за то, что кто-то добрался до одежды его жены.

Когда супруги рассказывают об этом друг другу, то задумываются и лезут на сайт школы – проверить оценки дочери.

Когда Стайлз узнает, кто был виновником их полугодичной ссоры с Дереком, Джоан остается без интернета на две недели – чтобы не повадно было проверять на своих родителях странные теории.

Когда Джо остается без интернета, Лиз утешает ее тем, что на чужих родителях опыты не запрещены. И обе дружно поглядывают в сторону Джесс – дочери Малии и Джексона.


	9. Питер, Дерек, Стайлз. Сосиска. Глюки. Марихуана.

_**Фраза:** Секреты китайской кухни. Если блюдо укусило вас в ответ, значит, свежее._  
Напоминаю: За выверты своего сознания ответственности не несу.

 

Питер смотрит на огромную сосиску и тычет в нее пальцем.

– Мясо свежее? – придирчиво спрашивает старший Хейл у племянника.

Дерек щупает колбасное изделие и охает, отдернув руку.

– Свежее, – отвечает он, разглядывая четкий след от зубов и добавляет обиженно: – Оно кусается!..

– Я вас сейчас не только укушу! – грозит сосиска.

– Молчать, радость мясника! – приказывает Питер, разглядывая палец Дерека. – Мясо ядовитое?..

– Не заживает и щиплет… – жалуется младший Хейл.

– Конечно, не заживает, – шипит сосиска, – в вас отравы столько, что организм не успевает нормально регенерировать!..

– Молчать, кому сказал! – рявкает Питер.

– Не кричи на мою колбасу! – возмущенно требует Дерек.

– Ну, спасибо, любимый, за колбасу ответишь, – обещает сосиска обманчиво-ласковым тоном.

– Ты – ядовитая, – бормочет Питер. – Тебя нельзя есть… И Дерек против…

– Хоть в этом разобрались, – грустно соглашается мясное изделие. – А теперь, укурки дорогие, вы где достали марихуану с аконитом?! И как мне приводить вас в себя?! Нет, я понимаю, Лидия рожает, ваши волчьи уши болят от ее воплей. Но Лиам ходит в берушах, Малия и Джексон умотали из города, а Скотт медитирует… А вы?..

– А мы? – послушно спрашивает Дерек, обнимая сосиску. – Как ты вкусно пахнешь…

– Молчи, волк укуренный, – бормочет сосиска. – Лучше помоги твоего дядюшку до душевых дотащить – Мелисса обещала, что холодная вода должна помочь.

– Зачем? – спрашивает Питер, с умилением смотря на то, как племянник обнимается с сосиской.

– Затем, что Лидия ждет тебя после родов, папаша! – насмешливо фыркнула сосиска, поднимая его из кресла приемного покоя…


	10. Миссис Дженкинс (ОЖП), Шериф. Дерек, Стайлз. Сочинение. Учеба. Расследования.

_**Фраза:** Сочинение десятиклассника из Троещины на тему «Как я провел лето» позволило раскрыть четыре глухаря._

 

Когда новая учительница литературы, миссис Дженкинс, вызвала Стилински-старшего в школу, то он готов был ко всему – взрыв, поджог, нападение на одноклассника (который точно окажется какой-нибудь нечистью…), но не к тому, что ему будут расхваливать литературный талант его непутевой (а еще слишком бдительной, очень внимательной, мыслящей логически и умудряющейся влезать во все сверхъестественное по самые уши) дочери.

Джон ждал, что его отчитают за неправильное воспитание гиперактивного подростка – и дальше, по списку, но преподавательница сложила руки на столе, а потом начла приторным голосом:

– Мистер Стилински… Мне безмерно нравятся сочинения вашей дочери.

– Да? – растерялся Джон.

– Да, – уверенно припечатала миссис Дженкинс. – Ее работы полны сильных образов. Хороший слог. Уверенная манера написания. Достойная литературных журналов манера раскрытия сюжета.

– Но?.. – подсказал Стилински-старший. Он знал свою дочь. Без «но» тут явно не обошлось.

– Но, – послушно продолжила учительница, – я просила написать сочинение на тему, как ученики провели каникулы и встретили Рождество и Новый Год.

Джон вспомнил, как его чуть не убил ложный Санта, как Стайлз отбивалась от гоблинов, а Дерек клялся, что признается в том, что ночует у дочери шерифа уже два месяца, а встречается с ней полгода – если они выживут. Он тогда не знал, что Джон был в сознании и все слышал. Новый Год был интересней. Но они все выжили, хоть Дерек чуть и не был пристрелен, но Стайлз отговорила отца, напомнив, что оборотень спас им жизнь.

– И что сделала моя дочь?.. – сглотнул Стилински-старший.

– Ваша дочь… – миссис Дженкинс вздохнула. – Она написала невероятную по красоте и совершенно невозможную историю, ссылаясь на глубокое знание европейского фольклора. Не могли бы вы объяснить дочери, что не стоит переносить фантазии в реальный мир, преподнося их как свершившиеся события.

– Стайлз… – Джон потер шею, радуясь, что учительница не задумалась о том, что все это может быть реальностью. – Довольно трудный ребенок.

– Да, мне говорили другие учителя, – улыбнулась миссис Дженкинс. – Но думаю, вы сможете донести до нее, что сочинение нужно переписать. И впредь мне подобные работы не сдавать.

– Хорошо, – послушно согласился Джон, забирая сочинение дочери.

 

Вечером, за ужином, Стилински-старший молча кладет сочинение на стол. Дерек и Стайлз перестают жевать, переглядываются и дружно пожимают плечами.

– Не было времени что-то придумывать, – говорит Стилински-младшая. – Просто переписала свой отчет об этом деле.

– Я прослежу, чтобы сочинение было написано, – кивает Дерек. – Я помню, расследования – не в ущерб учебе.

Джон вздыхает. Он верит, что Хейл проследит за этим, но ему все еще не нравится то, что парень его дочери, фактически, у них живет.

 

Через три дня, когда миссис Дженкинс истерично признается в трубку, что у нее по дому бродят существа из сочинения Стайлз, Джон молча передает телефон дочери – сверхъестественными делами в этом городе заведует она. И да, кажется, сочинение ей переписывать не придется…


	11. Стайлз, Питер; Скотт; Дерек; Стая фоном. Споры. Поцелуи. Парочки.

_**Фраза:** Влюбленных называют голубками, потому что им насрать на все вокруг._  
Вообще-то, это должно было быть подколками Питера и Стайлз насчет влюбленных, но как-то стало этим.

 

Стайлз бросила попкорн в сторону воркующих Айзека и Эллисон и поднырнула под руку Питера. Зомби-дядюшка был единственным адекватным существом в этом хаосе влюбленных подростков… и не только подростков.

С Питером можно было ехидно обсудить все происходящее и поплеваться в сторону влюбленно воркующих Малии и Джексона. Не то, чтобы старший Хейл радовался тому, что Стайлз и его дочь встречались, но выбирая между Джексоном и Стилински…

– Ты лучше, – оповестил ее Питер, оценивая Уиттмора нехорошим взглядом.

– Я знаю, – согласилась Стайлз, бросила попкорном и попала в Дерека. Младший Хейл внимательно посмотрел на нее, вскинув брови. – Прости, – одними губами произнесла девушка, – целилась в Пэрриша.

Дерек перевел взгляд на флиртующих Джордана и Лидию, а потом посмотрел на дядю. Питер повел плечами, словно спрашивая, что он здесь может сделать, если рыжая упорно выбирает не его. Стайлз сочувствующе потрепала старшего Хейла по колену и посочувствовала сидящему в компании с книгой Дереку – взглядом, только взглядом. За слова бы он ее прикончил.

– Когда Эллисон и Скотт опять с неловкостью переглянутся? – спросила Стилински вместо того, чтобы задумываться, не одиноко ли Дереку сидеть одному. 

– Пари? – предложил Питер. Стайлз важно кивнула. – Три минуты.

– Тридцать секунд, – предложила Стилински и пожала руку старшего Хейла.

Оба уставились на бывших возлюбленных. Через сорок секунд те переглянулись и уставились в ответ на Питера и Стайлз.

– Больше тридцати секунд, – сообщил старший Хейл.

– Меньше трех минут, – фыркнула Стилински, а потом бросила попкорном в Малию. – Джекс, рассудишь наш спор?

– Идите к черту! – дружелюбно посоветовал Уиттмор. – Оба.

– Джексон! – возмутилась Лидия. – Тебе что? Не жалко чертей?..

– Мне жалко нервов, – проворчал Уиттмор и был успешно отвлечен Малией.

Стайлз скорчила кислую мину, а потом прикинула, о чем бы еще поспорить с Питером, когда к ним пересели Кира и Скотт. МакКолл внимательно посмотрел на подругу, а потом – с улыбкой – спросил у Питера:

– Спорим, что Стайлз не поцелует Дерека?..

– Не-а, – отозвалась вместо старшего Хейла Стилински, глядя на вскинувшего в их сторону лицо Дерека. – Точно не поцелует.

– Я в тебя верю, – отозвался Питер, пожимая руку Скотта.

– Мне тоже кажется, что не решится, – вклинилась Кира, поддерживая своего парня.

– А какие ставки? – уточнил Джексон.

– Двадцать баксов? – предложил Скотт.

– Не решится! – заявил Уиттмор, вытаскивая кошелек.

– Решится! – возразила ему Лидия, разыскивая свою сумочку.

– Решится, – кивнула Эллисон, роясь в карманах.

– Не решится, – дружно провозгласили Малия и Айзек.

Джордан мудро промолчал. Все уставились на Стилински. Она похлопала глазами, вздохнула и возмущенно начала:

– А знаете что? Это просто несправедливо!.. – Стайлз подскочила на ноги и подошла к Дереку, а тот поднялся на ноги, словно собираясь прятать неугомонную девчонку. – Вот честно, что вы на нас спорите?.. Других людей, что ли, нет?.. Ну, не-людей… В общем, почему не Скотт и Эллисон, например?.. – Стайлз перевела дыхание и быстро добавила: – Половина мне!..

А потом чмокнула Хейла в уголок губ.

– Не считается! – возмутился Скотт.

– Считается, – не согласился Дерек и поцеловал Стайлз.

Через минуту, когда народ начал свистеть, красная Стилински, смущенно опуская глаза, забрала свою долю от выигрыша. А потом обвела всех лукавым взглядом и спросила:

– Спорим, что Питер не поцелует Лидию?..

А когда Питер отказывался от споров или поцелуев?..


	12. Дерек, Стайлз; Скотт. Раздевалка. Путаница. Тренировка. // Совет от дяди Питера (Дерек, Питер).

  
_**Фраза:** Уроки физической культуры созданы для того, чтобы показать физические достоинства учителя, и подчеркнуть физические недостатки учеников._

 

Дерек Хейл вскидывает брови в откровенной насмешке, когда мимо него пробегает Стайлз Стилински. Он знает этого парнишку по большей части из-за того, что тот вечно болтает – на уроках экономики, которые Дерек ведет вместо сломавшего ногу тренера Финстока, на тренировках, на переменах… Всегда.

Голос у мальчишки все еще звонкий, не сломавшийся, почти девчачий, но красивый. И Дерек ловится себя на том, что все чаще реагирует на быструю и чаще всего переполненную экспрессией речь Стилински.

– Можно еще медленней? – спрашивает Хейл, складывая руки на груди и оглядывая несуразного паренька, пришедшего последним к финишу.

– Можно, – соглашается тот, тяжело дыша и откидывая с лица слишком длинные волосы. – Но нужно ли, вот в чем вопрос! – Он вскидывает палец и не замечает МакКолла.

Скотт перебрасывает друга через плечо и утаскивает – профессионально и привычно, на другой конец поля, подальше от Дерека. И это… забавно.

Во время самой их первой встречи Стайлз умудрился переспорить Хейла, за что тот назначил ему пять штрафных кругов после окончания каждой тренировки – мелочь, особенно для Стилински, который, если старается, бегает очень быстро, но мелочь неприятная. Видимо, МакКолл справедливо опасался, что за лишние споры круги будут добавлены.

Дальнейшая тренировка проходит… скучно. Дерек следит за тем, чтобы мальчишки не покалечились. Те стараются показать, какие они крутые. В общем, обычные подростковые завороты, из которых он вырос только после той аварии, в которой погибла Пейдж. Дерек садится на трибуны и неожиданно для себя слышит голос Стайлза позади.

– Да не могу я! – экспрессивно отзывается мальчишка, и Хейл почти видит, как он всплескивает руками. – Хочу, но не могу.

– Стайлз, – вздыхает МакКолл. – Он старше.

Дерек напрягается. Почему-то ему кажется, что это – важно. И ему просто необходимо услышать весь разговор.

– Эллисон тоже старше, – поспешно замечает Стилински, а потом обреченно стонет. – Да, знаю, ты прав. И да, нужно молчать в его присутствии, но…

– У тебя мозг отключается, а язык работает на автопилоте!.. – с усмешкой продолжил вместо друга МакКолл.

Дерек сглатывает… Ну, нет… Не может быть. Стилински – симпатичный, смазливый мальчишка. На таких девушку должны виснуть гроздьями… Или парни. Ч-черт!..

– Когда этот чувак появляется на поле – весь такой красивый, подтянутый, сильный и спортивный… – Стайлз вздыхает. – У него бицепсы такие… Оу… – Дерек смотрит на свои руки и поджимает губы. – А эти его вечные футболки, которые показывают весь рельеф мышц грудной клетки?.. И его чертовы эмоциональные брови?.. – Хейл трет переносицу. – А еще я один раз видела* его голым.

– Что? – охает Скотт. – Как?..

Вот так, просто. Да, Дерек видел Стайлза в раздевалке и как он поспешно смотался, когда Дерек вышел из душа. Кто-то унес все полотенца, а до чистых, хранящихся в шкафу, нужно было идти через половину раздевалки, что Хейл и сделал.

– Около душевых, – тем временем тяжело сглатывает Стилински, а потом добавляет сконфуженно: – Мне кажется, он не знает.

– Как не знает? – теряется Скотт. – Вся школа знает, а он не знает?

Да нет, уже знает. Дерек игнорирует отчаянное желание побиться головой обо что-то тяжелое, и подбивает в своем уме перечень фактов в единую систему. Получается, что Стайлз Стилински – не последний игрок в команде по лакроссу, почти отличник, неординарный мальчишка с незатыкающимся ртом и умением говорить много и не по делу, еще и гей… влюбленный в него.

Нет, Дерек понимает – он и сам влюблялся в женщин постарше в подростковом возрасте. Но как реагировать на ситуацию, когда объект влюбленности он сам?.. Учениц, пытающихся с ним флиртовать, Дерек просто игнорирует, но… Стилински. Стайлз. Этот мальчишка требует другого подхода. Наверное, стоит с ним поговорить – наедине, так, чтобы не смутить его.

Дерек вздыхает, прикидывая как это устроить, и находит решение. Тренировка проходит хорошо. Стилински получает еще пять штрафных кругов за то, что почти подрался с Уиттмором – он бы итак их получил, но повод – всегда хорошо. Дерек ждет возможности поговорить с парнем после тренировки, в раздевалке.

Когда остальные игроки расходятся, Дерек некоторое время следит за тем, как бегает Стилински, а потом уходит, чтобы отнести спортивный инвентарь в кладовку. Когда он возвращается на поле – мальчишки уже нет.

Смылся раньше, да? Значит, пора и ему в раздевалку.

Голос Стайлз – тихий, но звонкий – разносится по всей раздевалке, и Дерек замирает, вслушиваясь.

– Этот чертов Хейл, – бормочет парнишка, – с его чертовым идеальным прессом, охреннеными руками и ошизенным поясом Адониса… – Раздается стук, с каким защита могла бы упасть на пол. – А эта спина… – Стилински стонет, и у Дерека что-то сжимается в районе солнечного сплетения. – Боже, когда его татуировка просвечивает через футболку… – Стайлз опять стонет. – И когда он командует своим шикарным голосом… – Стилински почти хнычет: – Я этого не вынесу, Господи, просто не вынесу…

Мальчишка опять стонет, а Дереку отчаянно хочется побиться головой о стену. Потому что этот звонкий голос, эти стоны и всхлипы… Черт!.. У него просто давно не было секса. И надо раз и навсегда объяснить мальчишке, что он – учитель, пусть и временно, а Стайлз – ученик, несовершеннолетний парень, который просто неправильно выбрал объект для своей влюбленности.

Дерек решительно проходит мимо ряда шкафчиков и застывает, не веря глазам.

Стайлз почти раздет… та. Это девушка. Подтянутая, спортивная, с угловатой мальчишечьей фигурой… Но девушка. В скромном нижнем белье. С уже округлыми бедрами и небольшой грудью. С растрепавшимися волосами и изящными тонкими плечами. С длинными ногами и смущенно вспыхнувшим румянцем на щеках.

– Черт! – рявкает Дерек и разворачивается спиной. – Стилински… Ты – девушка?..

– Да, – растерянно говорит Стайлз, а потом уточняет в своей типичной, быстрой манере: – Погодите, только не говорите, что вы даже не подозревали о том, что я девушка. Вы же не считали меня парнем, нет? Вас же должны были предупредить!.. Хоть кто-то. И вообще, я, конечно, одеваюсь, как парень, но что? Не видно, что я – девушка?..

– Фак! – не сдерживается Дерек и бьет кулаком по дверце шкафчика. Эта история такая глупая, такая абсурдная, такая… понятная. – Прости, – говорит Хейл. – Я не знал, что ты – девушка. Пять штрафных кругов отменяются.

– Потому, что я – девушка? – зло уточняет Стайлз. – Тренер Хейл!.. Это не честно!.. Нет, не то, чтобы я хотела бессмысленно бегать по полю, но это просто не справедливо!.. Да я полтора года из шкуры вон лезла, чтобы тренер Финсток выпустил меня в первую линию!.. А вы сейчас, наверняка, скажете, что это – не важно, что я – девушка, что теперь мне не стоит выходит на поле и рисковать собой!.. Потому что лакросс – это контактный вид спорта, а девушки не должны ходить с синяками по всему…

Дерек резко оборачивается, видит перед собой возмущенную и все еще стоящую в нижнем белье Стайлз и отворачивается с протяжным стоном.

– Тренер?.. – удивленно зовет Стилински, хлопая его по плечу. – Тренер Хейл?.. – Дерек не отзывается. – Мистер Хейл?.. Дерек! – Хейл вздрагивает, а потом кивает, словно говоря, что он слышит. – Все хорошо?..

– Д-да, – соглашается Дерек. – Просто я… Ну… Не ожидал?..

Это позор. Это… Черт. Лора будет смеяться. Питер будет смеяться. Кора будет смеяться. Мама посочувствует. Надо будет поговорить с мамой.

– Тренер, – ласково говорит Стайлз. – Идите, а?.. Мне еще душ надо принять… И полотенце взять. Заранее.

В голосе девчонки слышен смех. А Дерек вдруг краснеет, как подросток. Ну, что тут такого? Он же не знал, что Стайлз – девушка, когда прошел мимо нее голым, так?.. Значит, все хорошо. Все нормально.

Надо позвонить маме.

– Дерек, – окликает его Стайлз, и Хейл оборачивается. На девчонке – длинная футболка до середины бедра, открывающая ее стройные ноги. И сама она улыбается откровенно-довольно. – Ты же не всегда будешь нашим учителем, да? Ты уйдешь в итоге с этой должности?.. – Хейл кивает. – Что же, буду ждать, когда это случится.

Стайлз весело ему подмигивает, а Дерек ловит себя на мысли о том, что, правда, через месяц Финсток вернется, а Стилински достаточно путала его своим странным обликом, чтобы хоть немного, но отомстить.

Интересно, а как Стайлз поведет себя на свидании?..

Нет, маме он звонить не будет. Нужен Питер с его умом криминального гения и непревзойденного ловеласа. Конечно, он посмеется, но совет даст дельный.

Дерек усмехается и набирает номер дяди.

 

____________________  
* Видела, именно видела. Почему? Вспомним, что действие происходит в США. А там нет понятия пола в глаголах. Так что не мешаем этой Стайлз быть девушкой, ok?))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Так, - вздохнул в трубку Питер. - Еще раз. После вчерашней вечеринки в честь завершения проекта я плохо соображаю. Итак. Не успел ты приехать в родной город, как тебя припрягли к преподаванию, в школе есть девочка, которую ты считал мальчиком, она влюблена в тебя, а ты хочешь пригласить ее на свидания, так?  
> \- Да, - коротко согласился Дерек.  
> \- Замечательно, прекрасно, очаровательно, - пробормотал Питер, а потом добавил: - Зачем?..  
> \- Не знаю, - признался Дерек. - Хочу увидеть ее в платье?..  
> \- А без платья? - хмыкнул Питер.  
> \- Без платья я ее уже видел, - признается Дерек.  
> \- Ого, быстро, - оценил дядя. - Тогда в чем проблема? Дождись, пока закончится пора твоего вынужденного прибывания в учительской шкуре, и пригласи девочку на свидание.  
> \- У нее отец - шериф, а ей до совершеннолетия год и два месяца, - вздохнул Дерек.  
> \- Тяжелее, - согласился Питер. - Значит, сначала обсуждаешь с шерифом возможность встречаться со своей... Стоп!.. Не Стилински, случайно?..  
> \- Стилински, - согласился Дерек. - А что?  
> \- Именно эта влюбленная сталкерша предотвратила поджег нашего дома, - вздохнул Питер. - В общем, скажи шерифу, что хочешь как-то отблагодарить девочку. Потом намекнешь ему, что девочка тебе нравится. Потом откровенно спросишь - можно ли с ней встречаться. Понятно?..  
> \- Понятно, - согласился Дерек, а потом хмыкнул: - У нее тогда были косички?..  
> \- Были, - согласился дядя и зевнул в трубку: - Удачи в покорении юной сталкерши.  
> Дерек улыбнулся - а косички Стайлз шли...


	13. Стайлз, стая. Потеря голоса. Попытка шпионажа. Тайный ход. // Заткнись, Дерек (Стайлз, Дерек).

_**Фраза:** Монахи, хранящие обет молчания, ненавидят, когда в туалете выключают свет._  
АУ после 2-ого сезона. Эрика и Бойд вернулись. Дом отстроили. Скотт не альфа. Дерек альфа. Дарака не было, нет и не будет, Киры – тоже. Малию нашли. Джекс и Малия. Питер и Лидия. Кора и Айзек. Скотт и Эллисон. Стайлз и Дерек?.. В перспективе.

 

Так. Ладно. Стайлз умная. Стайлз понимает многое. Но как можно не заметить ее только из-за того, что у нее нет голоса?!

Стилински складывает руки на груди и топает ногой, разглядывая виновато потупившихся, но хитро переглядывающихся Айзека и Эрику. Именно они уронили сейчас молча осуждающих их Бойда, когда Стайлз хлопнула дверью.

Зачем они вообще подняли Вернона, Стилински так и не узнала – возможности спросить у нее нет, сами оборотни не расколются. Но факт оставался фактом. Бойд тихо вздохнул, потрепал Стайлз по голове и сказал:

– Мы собирались кое-что проверить. Тебя не почуяли.

На немое «как?!!», ясно отразившееся в глазах Стайлз и чуть ли не написанное крупными буквами у нее на лице, ответила Эрика:

– Ты сегодня опять возилась в травах Дитона?..

Ну, да, пояснения получились так, на «троечку», с откровенным возмущением в голосе блондинки. НУ, ее тоже можно было понять – она уронила своего парня. Буквально. На голову Стайлз.

Стилински махнула рукой, мысленно поставив себе заметку – узнать, из-за какой травки оборотни перестали ее чуять. Она похлопала по плечу Бойда, погрозила кулаком фыркнувшей Эрике и кровожадно покосилась на волосы вздрогнувшего Айзека. О да, она давно обещала обрить его налысо и состричь так полюбившиеся Коре кудряшки.

На кухне мирно жевал морковку Питер. Стайлз протерла глаза руками, но увидела все того же Питера, все так же жующего морковку на все той же кухне.

Стилински хмыкнула, а потом бросилась к Хейлу – стукать подавившегося зомби-дядюшку по спине. У нее было примерно триста ехидных высказываний, подошедших бы к этому случаю, но увы – молчание, молчание и еще раз молчание. Черт бы побрал ту ведьму и ее трехнедельную печать молчания!

– Можжевельник, – прокомментировал оборотень, когда смог дышать. – С чем-то еще… Неплохо, неплохо.

Стайлз развела руками. Ее неслышно в плане запаха. Она ничего не может сказать. Пора что делать? Правильно! Шпионить за стаей. В своем решении Стайлз утвердилась тогда, когда помогала Питеру готовить будущий ужин для стаи и резала злополучную морковку.

После того, как осталось только что-то поставить в духовку, а что-то – на плиту, Стилински хлопает старшего-Хейла по плечу и идет шпионить.

Первыми в поле зрения начинающей Мата-Хари попадается Эллисон. Эллисон, которая возмущенно что-то шипела и прижимала к стене Скотта. Тот, как всегда, сосредоточился только на своей девушке и оправдывался рваными фразами:

– Нет, милая. Я не строил глазке той девушке. Ты лучше. Доказать?.. Прямо здесь?..

Стайлз покашляла, чтобы ее заметили и попыталась на жестах показать, что она думает о грядущем разврате прямо в коридоре. Скотт смутился. Эллисон хмыкнула, схватила своего парня за ворот футболки и увела наверх, в спальню.

Ну, кажется, шпионка из Стайлз вышла не очень.

Стилински хмыкнула, а потом отправилась в гостиную. Откуда мгновенно вылетела, боясь даже не засмеяться – заржать. Джексон спал. Очень-очень сладко спал. Лидия и Кора с полного попустительства улыбающейся Малии красили ему ресницы и ногти.

Стилински отсмеялась под лестницей на второй этаж, а потом оперлась спиной о стену и вздрогнула, когда та подалась назад. Питер говорил, что дом восстановлен полностью – вплоть до тайных ходов. При этом он сделал такие страшные глаза, что Стайлз ему просто не поверила. Зря, как оказалось.

Стилински осторожно надавила на стену, и та отъехала в сторону с мягким скрежетом. Тайный ход был больше похож на собачий лаз. Ну, если учитывать, кто здесь обитал, то лаз был волчьим, но с учетом того, что волку захочется вскинуть голову, а потому девушке приходилось идти наполовину согнувшись и подсвечивая себе путь телефоном.

А потом Стилински услышала обреченный стон и уронила мобильник. Тот упал, разлетевшись на составляющие. Стайлз пошарила руками по полу, нашла батарею, заднюю крышку, но никак не могла найти сам телефон, когда услышала:

– Кто здесь? – голосом Дерека. Напряженным голосом Дерека. Очень напряженным голосом Дерека. До такой степени, что у Стайлз мурашки по спине побежали, и она замерла.

– Дерек, заткнись, – посоветовал в ответ Питер – тот самый Питер, который, вообще-то, должен был следить за ужином!.. – И смотри сюда.

Стилински осторожно пошевелилась, а потом проползла по лазу дальше. Наверное, где-то здесь должен был быть поворот, но она не заметила его в темноте – зато вентиляционную отдушину, выходившую под самый потолок подвала, видела прекрасно, как и льющийся из нее свет. Стайлз уже успела вообразить себе сотню предположений того, чем же занимаются два Хейла в большом мрачном подвале и… ошиблась.

Они пытались разобраться в бухгалтерии – или как там это называется? По огромному столу были разбросаны чеки, ручки, бумажки, списки, счеты и два калькулятора. Дерек мирно долбился головой о стол, а Питер с насмешкой поглядывал на племянника.

– А что ты хотел? – спросил старший из Хейлов. – Должность Альфы – это не только возможность кого-то укусить и с кем-то подраться. Это забота о стае, в первую очередь. Детки, конечно, почти взрослые, но они на нашем попечении, значит, мы должны знать, что и когда нам может понадобиться, какие продукты закупать, где можно сэкономить…

– Но я не собирался узнавать, что в месяц наши девушки покупают, – Дерек взял один из чеков, – пять упаковок тампонов. Или восемь вишневых помад!..

– И это только те из чеков, что не были случайно выброшены, – напомнил Питер, а потом вздохнул. – Ладно. Пора ужинать, думаю. Не забудь запереть подвал.

Дерек согласно кивнул и тяжело поднялся из-за стола. Стайлз тоже засобиралась, но неожиданно поняла, что заблудилась.

Телефон она найти не смогла, лаз шел под уклон, и у нее все сильней закладывало уши от биения собственного сердца. Паническая атака, слава Господи, пока не наступила, но она точно была не за горами.

Стайлз не могла позвать на помощь. Оборотни не могли ее учуять. А значит – ждать спасения не было никаких резонов. Можно было повернуть назад, но Стайлз продолжала ползти вперед, пока не нащупала руками какую-то ручку, она повернула ее. И оказалась в подвале.

 

…Старшие Хейлы нашли Стайлз, спящую за столом, ближе к утру, когда стая проверила все места, где могла оказаться Стилински, разогнала три наркопритона и шуганула из города двух омег.

Дерек прикоснулся к ее затылку, вслушиваясь в ритм дыхания и пульс, а Питер просмотрел исписанные листки, сложенные в стопку рядом с головой девчонки и хмыкнул довольно:

– Она сделала за тебя всю бухгалтерскую работу, племянник. Сейчас позвоню Скотту, сообщу, что пропажа нашлась.

Дерек кивнул и осторожно подхватил Стайлз на руки. Девчонка вцепилась в его футболку, глянула на него сонными глазами, а потом что-то попыталась сказать. Дерек почти прочел по губам, но… Как же ему не хватало ее голоса!..

Ведь не могла же Стайлз сказать «Привет, мой волк»?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз молча подвинула к Дереку законченные расчеты и довольно потянулась. Хейл нахмурился.  
> \- Ты уверена, что?.  
> Стилински кивнула.  
> \- А может, все же?..  
> Стайлз помотала головой и показала оборотню кулак.  
> \- Понял, - кивнул Дерек и опять что-то собрался спросить.  
> Стайлз стукнула по столу ладонью и на мгновение грозно свела брови, а потом похлопала себя по плечу с царственным видом.  
> \- Да, я согласен, что ты проделала невероятную работу и ты - молодец, - кивнул Дерек, улыбаясь. - Но теперь ты понимаешь, что я чувствую, когда ты все время говоришь, а мне приходится слушать?..  
> Стайлз изобразила, словно застегивает свой рот и выкидывает ключ, а потом непонимающе развела руками.  
> \- Почему не затыкаю? - переспросил Дерек, на что получил довольные кивки. - А как?..  
> Стайлз на секунду прищурилась, словно сомневаясь, а потом ухватила оборотня за ворот футболки, потянула на себя и крепко поцеловала.  
> \- Запомню на будущее, - пообещал Дерек. - И это было что? "Заткнись, Дерек"?..  
> Стилински расплылась в улыбке и снова потянула оборотня на себя. Заставлять Дерека молчать ей понравилось.


	14. Стайз, Дерек, стая. IT-шница Стайлз

**По фразе:** Две самые распространённые болезни программиста – это сколиоз и девственность.  
АУ. Все люди.

 

Стайлз Стилински потянулась, разминая спину и чувствуя, как там что-то звонко щелкает, а потом позвоночник скручивает обиженной болью. Ну, не совсем позвоночник. Просто спина мстит за…

Стайлз бросает взгляд на часы, и брови ее удивленно взлетают.

Восемь часов?.. Серьезно?.. Она возилась с этим багом целых восемь часов?.. Неудивительно, что у нее так болит спина, жжет глаза, а мозги готовы стать запеканкой прямо сейчас, без чьей-либо помощи.

– Вы закончили? – спросил кто-то усталым голосом.

Стайлз взъерошила свои волосы, одернула просторную футболку, на которую еще накинута была клетчатая рубашка с коротким рукавом, и сфокусировала взгляд на постороннем субъекте, появившемся в ее маленьком закутке. Высокий. Мускулистый. С щетиной. С мрачным взглядом светлых глаз и ехидно вскинутыми бровями. Кожаная куртка. Черные джинсы. Хорошие ботинки. Охренительный мужик. Только почему ей кажется, что такое вот чудо не принесет ей ничего, кроме неприятностей?..

– Вы просили зайти позже, – добавил он, складывая руки на груди.

– Серьезно? – хмыкнула Стилински, попытавшись поднять с места. – О мать моя женщина, как же у меня чертовски болит спина!..

Незнакомец подошел к столу сбоку и выдернул Стайлз из объятий удобного кресла, ныне превратившегося в настоящий пыточный инструмент, какие, наверняка, использовали инквизиторы во времена охоты на ведьм. Стилински охнула, понимая, что ноги у нее затекли от слова «совсем». Незнакомец поймал ее, помогая удержать равновесие, но взгляд его не предвещал ничего нехорошего.

– Спасибо, – похлопала по лацкану куртки Стайлз, а мужик поморщился и отступил, недовольно сведя брови. – Нет, реально, спасибо!.. Оказывается – восемь часов непрерывной работы сказываются на человеческом организме не очень хорошо. – Незнакомец поменял положение бровей, придав лицу слегка удивленный вид. – Вау, – отреагировала Стайлз, – слушай, тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что у тебя невероятно-выразительные брови? Они случайно не собираются создать государство бровей?

– Прости? – незнакомец сделал еще шаг назад.

– Ну, это из «Доктора», – пояснила Стайлз, засовывая руки в карманы, потому что ладони покалывало от желания потрогать эти брови. И щетину. И эту шикарную шею. И коснуться ключиц. А своим рукам Стайлз не доверяла. – После регенерации Двенадцатый вел себя слегка неадекватно. У Одиннадцатого не было бровей, почти. – Стилински улыбнулась и мечтательно добавила: – Они были очень деликатными… А вот Двенадцатый – обладатель роскошных бровей, и…

– Не важно! – перебил ее мужик. – Вы сказали, что подскажете мне, как найти мисс Стилински.

– Ч-чего? – нахмурилась девушка, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, и радуясь тому, что кровообращение восстанавливалось быстро. – А что вам от нее надо? – Были у Стайлз мысли о том, что могло с ней случиться, если кто-то поймет, кто именно взломал счета тех бандюков месяца два назад. Нет, ломали они вместе с Дэнни, но он бы ее не сдал, а Стайлз работала здесь, но помогла, когда Крис попросил. – Она вам денег должна?..

Стайлз помнила, что электрошок прикреплен снизу, к столу. А «световой меч», подаренный Эллисон, спрятан в нижнем ящике стола. Успеет достать?..

– Денег? – моргнул мужчина. – Нет. Просто на ее рабочем месте в часы ее работы работает какой-то левый несовершеннолетний парень.

– Хей! – возмутилась Стайлз и даже вытащила руки из карманов, чтобы эмоционально взмахнуть руками. – Мне двадцать три, между прочим!..

– Рад за тебя, – процедил сквозь зубы мужик, складывая руки на груди. – Где Стилински?!

– А ты кто?! – в тон отозвалась Стайлз, начиная наступать на незнакомца. – Какой-то хрен припирается сюда, орет на меня, отрывает от работы!..

– Ты же закончил работ… – Незнакомец врезался в полку, и на него посыпались диски и папки. – Оу… – Он шарахнулся вперед, но Стайлз уже успела достать «световой меч» и направить его на незнакомца. – Спокойно! – вскинул он руки, разглядывая опасную игрушку. – Я – Дерек Хейл.

– Что? – Стайлз моргнула, а потом сглотнула: – Со-владелец «Хейл Инкорпорейтед»?..

– Да, – кивнул мужик, выставив вперед руки. – Логично, что я хочу узнать, где находится мой сотрудник во время рабочего дня?..

– Логично, – согласилась Стайлз, а потом прищурилась: – А доказательства?..

И черт?.. Почему она изучила досье на Питера Хейла, но даже не посмотрела папку про его племянника?..

– Я сейчас медленно достану из кармана права, – предложил Дерек и, дождавшись кивка Стайлз, осторожно, демонстрируя каждое свое действие, оттянул один край куртки, показывая внутренний карман, и потянулся к нему, а потом вытащил бумажник, в котором были права. – Убедился? – спросил Хейл, когда Стайлз быстро глянула на права. – Я – Дерек Хейл. Опусти свою игрушку.

– Можешь звать меня Стайлз, – протянула Стилински правую руку Хейлу, все еще сжимая в левой электрошок.

– Дерек, – крепко пожал ее ладонь Хейл. – Где Стилински?..

– Перед тобой, – улыбнулась Стайлз и полюбовалась ошарашенным лицом своего босса. – Стайлз Стилински, одна из лучших IT-шников этой компании.

– О… – протянул Хейл, хмурясь. – То есть… Вот почему тот парень смеялся, когда я спросил, где мисс Стилински, и кто сидит на ее месте.

– Многие путаются, – пожала плечами Стайлз. – Не парься. – Он поморщилась. – То есть… Не парьтесь. Да. Не парьтесь.

– Все же прости, – потер шею Хейл и улыбнулся – очаровательно. – Можно загладить свою вину?..

– Только если скажешь, зачем меня искал, – улыбнулась Стайлз, чувствуя, как у нее мозг плавится от перегрузок и этой шикарной улыбки.

– Ты нашла и устранила серьезный прокол в нашей защите, – пояснил Дерек. – Как ты вообще догадалась, что виноват не софт, а люди?..

– Люблю логические загадки, – улыбнулась Стайлз мечтательно. – Меня даже в ФБР звали, но я перетрухала…

«И работаю на них под прикрытием, – мысленно добавила Стилински, смотря в светлые глаза. – А в твоей компании, чел, творится что-то нехорошее, поэтому меня сюда и внедрили…»

– В общем, – продолжил улыбаться ей Дерек, – я должен был сообщить, что тебя приглашают на ужин… в высших кругах, и все такое. Поощрение.

– О, – протянула Стайлз, а потом поморщилась. – А может, лучше премией?.. – Хейл нахмурился. – Нет, не думай! Просто у меня нет ни одного нормального платья!.. Я даже на свадьбе друга в джинсах была!..

– В джинсах? – повторил Дерек удивленно, а его брови сложились во что-то умиленно-удивленное.

– Я тогда ногу сломала, – хихикнула Стайлз, кладя «меч» на стол и опуская взгляд. – Элл и Скотт не ожидали, что я вообще появлюсь, а я из больницы сбежала – и прямо на церемонию. В общем, что было, то и нацепила. Им нужно было радоваться, что в больничной пижаме не заявилась!..

У Дерека глаза смеялись, а вот губы странно дернулись. Словно он пытался не улыбаться. Стайлз захотелось подойти и поднять уголки его губ вверх, но она сдержалась, сжав ладони в кулаки и мысленно напомнила себе, что было, когда она в последний раз так залипла на парня. И чем все это окончилось. В этот раз – все серьезней, помятыми ребрами и уничтоженной гордостью не обойдется.

– Хорошо, – согласился Дерек, странно разглядывая ее. – Тогда, может, поужинаешь со мной?

– С тобой? – растерянно отозвалась Стилински, а потом сглотнула и спросила: – Это так извиняешься за то, что напал на меня?..

– Кто на кого напал, – шагнул к ней Хейл вплотную и положил ладонь на стол рядом с электрошоком. Стайлз вскинула лицо, понимая, что он… выше. И ей это нравится. – Так как?..

– Не думаю, – покачала головой Стилински отступая. Дерек сделал еще один шаг вперед. Стайлз уперлась лопатками в стену и гортанно застонала, упираясь ладонью в грудь Хейла. – Не надо, хорошо?..

– Почему? – спросил он, наклоняясь к ее лицу.

– Потому что я потеряю голову, – отозвалась девушка, заглядывая в его светлые глаза, в дрожащий, пульсирующий зрачок. – А спать со своим Боссом – не хорошо. – Она закрыла глаза и уткнулась лбом в плечо Хейла: – И у меня спина болит. Очень.

– Понятно, – коротко ответил Дерек и отступил. Стайлз вздохнула и почти обиженно посмотрела на него. – Прошу прощения за то, что потревожил. – Он коротко кивнул ей. – Ваша премия, мисс Стилински, будет достойной вашего разума. Приятно провести выходные.

Он развернулся и ушел.

– Черт… – простонала Стайлз, сползая по стенке, а потом нашла в кармане телефон и позвонила: – Эрика? Ты как? Свободна сегодня?..

– Что случилось? – встревоженно уточнила Рейес. – Стайлз, не пугай меня!..

– Кажется, я упустила шикарную возможность лишиться невинности с парнем, от которого у меня мозги закипают, – пожаловалась Стайлз. – Поэтому мне срочно нужно напиться. Так как?..

– Я сегодня свободна, – согласилась Эрика и вздохнула. – Погоди, сейчас, тут мне друг звонит. Я заеду за тобой в девять, детка. Не кисни, красавица!.. Пусть Лидс приведет тебя в порядок. Вы все еще живете в одном доме?..

– Да, – вздохнула Стайлз. – Буду готова к девяти.

Она отключила звонок и протерла лицо ладонями. Ее первым делом было разоблачение Арджентов – откровенно продажных ФБР-овцев. Заподозрил их Крис – сын одного и брат другой. А Стайлз и ее друзья помогли. Так она и попала в команду Криса. Тот был хорошим. Строгим, порой жестоким, но хорошим. В нем был тот стальной стержень, который позволял человеку оставаться человеком, а не скатиться до уровня серийной убийцы Кейт или психопата Джерарда.

Ей нужно было отзвониться Крису, рассказать, что она запустила червя в систему. И о Дереке тоже рассказать. Стайлз побилась затылком о стену, а потом застонала от боли в спине. Решено, с завтрашнего дня она позволит Лидии вытаскивать себя на утреннюю пробежку!..

 

 

Крис позвонил, едва Стайлз вышла из здания компании. Стайлз быстро рассказала все, что хотела, вскользь упомянула Дерека, попрощалась и быстро отключилась. Потом ей за это влетит. Плевать. Не будет же Крис убивать крестную его внучки, да?..

А Стайлз просто невероятно нужно отдохнуть!..

Лидия восприняла возможность приодеть Стилински крайне позитивно. Она подрабатывала стилистом, но метила выше – с таким характером и хваткой, как у Мартин, из нее получится отменная бизнес-леди.

– Ты прямо меня балуешь, – проворковала Лидс, открывая шкаф. – Ты отказала боссу с новой работы, хотя была не прочь переспать с ним. Нужно было хоть поломаться.

Стайлз посмотрела на одежду, которую Лидия разглядывала на вытянутой руке, и грустно выдохнула.

– Понимаешь, мне сейчас не до этого, – она подвигала бровями, намекая, что это связано с ее негласной работой.

В конце концов, и с Лидией, и с Эрикой Стайлз познакомилась именно на этой негласной работе – один урод шантажировал их делами… прошлого, так сказать. Обе девушки входили в программу по защите свидетелей, а со времен своей юности успели измениться достаточно – скромная Эрика под влиянием Мартин раскрепостилась. «Слишком,» – всегда морщась, добавляла Лидия. «Не завидуй, ледышка,» – показывала язык Рейес и обнимала Бойда, если таковой был под рукой. А вот Лидия потеряла добрую тонну эгоизма и уверенности в собственном превосходстве над всеми. Типичная Королева Школы стала нормальной, хоть и слегка высокомерной девушкой. Которая не упускала шанса, чтобы немного подразнить Стайлз.

– Из-за своей работы, моя милый программист, – бросила на кровать платье Лидия, – ты так и останешься девственницей со сколиозом.

Стайлз показала Мартин средний палец и стащила с себя футболку, а потом джинсы и потянулась за коротким бордовым платьем.

– Стоп! – прервала ее переодевание Лидия, взяла подругу за бедра и слегка повертела ее. – Нет. Ты же не пойдешь в этом кошмарном нижнем белье?!

– А что не так? – покосилась на свой бюстгальтер Стайлз. – Он милый…

– Детка, да ты так никогда со своей девственностью не расстанешься! – в сердцах воскликнула Мартин и решительно направилась к комоду. – Так, показывай, что у тебя есть кружевного. Я точно помню, что мы покупали что-то черно-алое и жутко соблазнительное.

– И очень нескромное, – согласилась Стайлз, складывая руки на груди.

– Ты, – Лидс обернулась на мгновение, – на позапрошлом задании ходила на нудистский пляж. И ты мне будешь говорить о скромности?..

– Чтоб я еще хоть раз тебе рассказала о своих заданиях! – рыкнула Стилински и поймала летящий в нее бюстгальтер, а потом и микроскопические трусики. – Серьезно?..

– Переодевайся! – приказала Мартин, бросила взгляд на косметичку Стилински и добавила: – А я пока схожу за нормальной косметикой.

Стайлз проворчала что-то про садистов, но послушно поменяла нижнее белье и натянула платье. Лидия вернулась, когда Стайлз пыталась дотянуться до лент на спине, которые заменяли застежку, стягивая платье и подчеркивая все, что надо.

– Вау, – оценила Лидия. – Погоди. Сейчас мы разберемся. Стой. Дай я сначала тебя накрашу.

Стайлз пожала плечами, села на кровать и привычно вскинула лицо, реагируя на команду Лидии. Среди звезд у Мартин было прозвище – Банши. Говорят, так ее назвала певица из Ирландии, которую Лидия гримировала под Титанию. С тех пор прозвище прилипло. И прекрасная Банши сейчас колдовала над ней, Стайлз. Потом она что-то делала с ее волосами, чем-то побрызгала, закрепила начавшие отрастать после недавнего инцидента волосы заколками, снова побрызгала чем-то вкусным.

– А теперь духи, и платье, – улыбнулась Лидия, и капнула осторожно из пробника в декольте Стилински. Стайлз вскинула брови, улыбаясь. – Это не для тебя, а для твоего кавалера. Надеюсь, хоть сегодня кто-то доберется до твоей груди. И вставай!..

Лидия замахала руками. Стайлз поднялась на ноги и повернулась к ней спиной. Мартин затягивала ленты, декольте стало поскромнее… вроде. Грудь поднимается и становится откровенно-соблазнительной. Талия тоньше, чем кажется под футболками. Бедра неплохие. В общем, симпатичненько.

– Чулки, – хмурится Лидс, бросается к комоду и бросает Стайлз пару чулок с широкими кружевными резинками.

Стилински послушно натягивает черные чулки, искренне надеясь, что кружево чулок не будет видно, в отличие от алого кружева бюстгальтера.

– И кого ты из меня делаешь? – спрашивает Стайлз, поправляя второй чулок и послушно вставляясь в черные туфли на каблуке.

Она умела ходить на шпильках, а Эллисон даже заставляла учиться драться в них. Но это не значит, что Стайлз любила туфли, хотя ради этих была готова сделать исключение – именно в них она спасла тогда Айзека, ее друга и напарника Скотта, и да, в них, правда, удобно было драться.

– Кого? – дьявольски улыбнулась Банши, а потом развернула Стайлз к зеркалу, в дверце шкафа. – Горячую штучку, смею надеяться.

Стилински посмотрела на шикарную девушку в амальгамной поверхности и улыбнулась отражению алыми глазами. Подведенные карие глаза казались почти черными, лисьими, хитрыми. Родинки Лидс трогать не стала – обычно она их хоть немного, но маскирует. Волосы были уложены во что-то странное, но все вместе напоминало о лисах – хитрых, улыбающихся и готовых ускользнуть в любую секунду.

– Обожаю тебя, – говорит Стайлз.

– Чтобы сегодня не возвращалась домой без засосов, – погрозила ей пальчиком Лидия.

– К тебе сегодня Джексон придет? – поняла ее желание вытолкать подругу в клуб Стайлз. – Скажи этому засранцу, что мы его кастрируем, если он хоть раз тебя обидит!

– О, Стилински! – вздохнула Мартин. – Иди!..

– Хорошо, – согласилась Стайлз, приняла из рук Лидии сумочку, в которую можно было спрятать только мобильник, ключи и немного наличных, – удачи.

– Тебе тоже, – согласилась Мартин, выходя следом за Стилински из квартиры и захлопывая дверь. – И Боже, скажи, что Эрика заедет за тобой.

– Не обижай мой джип! – возмутилась Стайлз, а потом сдалась: – Эрика заедет за мной.

– Вот и славно, – кивнула Мартин, открывая дверь своей квартиры . – Повеселитесь.

– Повеселимся, – пообещала Стайлз, вызывая лифт и набирая Рейес смс.

 

Эрика была шикарна. Во всех смыслах. Она работала моделью, встречалась с огромным молчаливым парнем по имени Бойд, училась в университете, и совершенно не напоминала ту полумертвую наркоманку, которую Стайлз встретила пять лет назад.

Да, Рейес входила в программу по защите свидетелей, но все, что произошло с ней в шестнадцать лет, сводило ее с ума. Лидия и Стайлз вытащили ее, потом одобрили молчаливого Бойда, потом Лидс устроила Эрику, за полгода пришедшую в форму с помощью Вернона, в модельный бизнес, а Стилински убедилась, что новая подруга взялась за ум, и назначила ее своим гуру по отдыху.

Вот и сейчас шикарный вольво Рейес затормозил перед домом Стайлз, а Стилински наклонилась к окну и заметила с яркой улыбкой: 

– На вольво ездят вампиры, а ты на Эдварда не тянешь.

– Ну, и ты не Белла, – ухмыльнулась Эрика, – а меня устраивать мой оборотень, – она кивнула на Бойда на заднем сидении – на первом его отчего-то неизменно укачивало. – Так что, красотка? Садишься?

– А кто из наших еще будет? – устроилась на пассажирском сидении Стайлз.

– Айзек обещал приехать с новой подружкой, – хмыкнула Эрика, трогая свою машинку с места. – И еще один человек присоеденится.

– Кто?.. – заинтересовалась Стайлз.

– Хороший парень, – вздохнула Рейес. – Бывший военный. Он из обеспеченной семьи, но пошел против тирана-дяди, который распоряжался деньгами семьи, попал в горячую точку, но неплохо справляется после всего, что пережил. Он меня пару раз из передряг вытягивал, когда я не могла до тебя дозвониться. И да, – Эрика белозубо улыбнулась, – он – брат новой девушки Айзека.

– Не повезло нашей кудряшке! – рассмеялась Стилински. – Но думаю, наш мальчик-одуванчик справится. 

– Не знаю, – протянула Эрика. – Наш мрачный Волчара сейчас мрачней обычного. Его, вроде как, послали. И та, кто ему понравилась.

Нехорошее предчувствие поселилось в груди, но Стайлз его проигнорировала. К черту, если Эрика говорит, что парень неплохой, то нужно будет хотя бы глянуть на него. И вообще!.. Она сегодня веселится!..

 

 

Стайлз точно была уверена, что что-то такое должно было произойти. Она танцевала, пила, смеялась, обещала Эрике, что познакомится с загадочным Волчарой, снова танцевала.

Музыка будоражила, на Стайлз заглядывались, пару раз пытались угостить коктейлями, но Стилински хорошо знала статистику – слишком часто в такие напитки подсыпали наркотики, чтобы сделать жертву посговорчивей.

Кора – девушка Айзека – оказалось милашкой. Стилински обняла Лейхи, мило поулыбалась его ревнивой подружке, объявила, что готова доверить ей своего боевого товарища – хотя бы на один вечер – и ушла танцевать.

Когда большие ладони легли ей на бедра, властно вынуждая двигаться в одном ритме с парнем, что стоял за ее спиной – не прижимаясь, но так близко, что она спиной чувствовала жар его тела, – Стайлз захотелось поиграть.

Она качнула бедром, смотря, как отреагирует ее нечаянный партнер и охнула, когда у нее над ухом хрипло рассмеялись.

– Попалась, лисичка? – шепнул знакомый голос, обдавая ее едва заметным ароматом виски, а потом Дерек добавил, задавая ритм движения: – Стайлз, у тебя есть прекрасное платье…

Он развернул ее к себе лицом, обхватил обеими ладонями за задницу, прижимая к себе, но все еще держа между ними дистанцию. Он хищно улыбался и ждал, как же она отреагирует.

– Тебя никто не учил, – промурлыкала Стилински, перекладывая одну его ладонь себя на талию, а вторую поднимая на спину, – что лапать девушку на первом свидании – неприлично.

– В каком веке ты живешь? – уточнил Дерек, насмешливо изгибая брови и поглаживая большим пальцем кожу на ее спине.

– Может же девушка пожелать романтики, – отозвалась Стайлз, закидывая руки ему на шею.

– Может, – согласился Дерек, перестав улыбаться и послушно покачиваясь со Стилински в ритм музыки. – Стайлз… Ты знаешь, что Эрика меня придурком назвала. И счастливчиком.

– Почему?.. – Стайлз догадывалась уже. – Потому что ты знаешь Эрику, которая является моей подругой?..

– Она нас хотела познакомить раз пять, – добавил Дерек, заглядывая в глаза Стайлз. – И всегда ты куда-то исчезала. Она рассказывала, какая ты красивая, решительная, веселая… Там, в офисе, когда ты сказала про свадьбу, я понял. Эрика же тоже там была. Она помогала тебе сбежать из больницы.

– Ого, – хмыкнула Стайлз, потерлась носом об шею мужчины и шепнула ему на ухо: – А я думала, что ты тупо хотел меня трахнуть.

– И сейчас хочу, – рассмеялся Дерек хрипло.

– Эрика уже предупредила? – уточнила Стайлз, чувствуя, как сильные ладони оглаживают ее спину.

– Она меня оскопит, если я тебя обижу, – хмыкнул Дерек. – Лидия пригрозила, что сделает из моих…

– Стоп! – резко отстранилась Стайлз. – Я не хочу знать, что тебе сказали мои подруги! Что они обещали сделать с твоим достоинством и какими жестокостями грозили!.. Вот честно!.. Не хочу!.. И…

Дерек ее поцеловал. Стайлз приникла к нему всем телом. О черт… Она точно потеряет голову. Этот мужчина был прекрасен – мечта эротических снов, почти идеал. Лидия будет рада – сегодня Стайлз не планировала возвращаться домой.

 

 

Утром Стайлз проснулась в кровати Дерека Хейла. Он что-то сонно проворчал, когда она выбралась из его рук и потянулась за своим телефоном.

– Куда?.. – проворчал Хейл, загребая ее в свои объятья.

– Ты меня достаточно заклеймил ночью! – фыркнула Стилински, поводя плечом, на котором был оставлен засос. Что творилось с ее шеей, она предпочитала не думать. – Дерек!.. Мой телефон!.. Важно!..

– Возвращайся, – сонно попросил мужчина и разжал объятья.

Стилински добралась до телефона, открыла почту, просмотрела собранные червем данные и закусила губу, чтобы не закричать.

Да что же это такое, а?..

Сначала тот парень по прозвищу Ногицунэ – невероятный хакер, с которым она работала в паре в свои шестнадцать. Он чуть не погубил ее, и полмира впридачу. Она влюбилась в него, потеряла голову, но вовремя сообразила, к чему все идет. И оказалась в команде Криса, борясь с Ногицунэ.

Его настоящего имени она так и не узнала.

Зато поняла кое-что – она не хочет больше встречаться, влюбляться, привязываться.

Люди делают больно, если впустить их в свое личное пространство.

Червь нашел, откуда велись переговоры с одной организацией, которая занимается наркотрафиком в США. Крис давно пытался прищучить их. Сейчас у них, кажется, появился шанс.

Стайлз отослала сообщение Крису о том, что переговоры велись с компьютера Дерека Хейла, а потом начала собирать себя в целое.

Она порылась в шкафу мужчины, с которым провела ночь, нашла какие-то шорты, подхватила футболку, в которую вчера был одет этот… Волчара. Наверняка, Эрика что-то говорила о ее работе. А он должен быть умным – мог сложить «два» и «два» и получить Стайлз.

Стилински хмыкнула, присела на кровать, где спал Дерек. Во сне он не казался большим и страшным Волком. Он был молодым и красивым мужчиной. Она знает его меньше суток. И он, увы, ей нравится. Но это не причина, чтобы не посадить его – они слишком давно искали возможность, чтобы прижучить наркоторговцев.

Есть шанс, что его подставили, но… Стайлз улыбнулась, понимая, что пытается его оправдать. Дерек нахмурился, что-то говоря во сне. Стайлз провела пальцем между бровей, разглаживая складку. Он поцеловал ее ладонь, но Стилински осторожно высвободила свою руку.

– Мне пора, – сказала она одними губами.

Если он не при чем, Крис разберется. А Стайлз просто не может. Не хочет.

 

Скотт позвонил Стайлз через час.

Конечно, ни Эрика, ни Лидс не стали бы сводить Стайлз с кем-то без предварительного согласия МакКолла. Когда их родители поженились, Стайлз была рада. Когда Стилински связалась с Ногицунэ, именно он помог выпутаться из той ситуации. И Стайлз познакомила его с Эллисон – ныне МакКолл, а ранее Арджент – прекрасной оперативницей и дочерью Криса.

– Он был нашим информатором, – сказал Скотт. – И не думаю, что он мог.

– Я узнаю, – пообещала Стайлз, разглядывая дно ведерка мороженного. Она слопала все это? За один присест? – Один парень просит его подменить, я воспользуюсь возможностью.

– Но? – подсказал Скотт. О, он прекрасно ее знает. Друг, брат, самый родной человек в этом мире. Захотелось поплакаться ему в плечо, как тогда, когда Цун предал ее. Когда она предала Цуна.

– Но Волк останется свободным, – хмыкнула Стайлз, добираясь до холодильника и вынимая новое ведерко. – Гениальная хакерша приручать его не будет.

– От скромности не умрешь, – тихо рассеялся Скотт, а потом добавил весомо: – Стайлз, нельзя всегда бояться. Ты помнишь Киру?.. Помнишь, как ее родители увезли в Японию, а я думал, что это – конец света, и я больше никогда не влюблюсь?..

– Знаешь, – хмыкнула Стайлз, открывая мороженное, – не думаю, что можно сравнивать простое расставание с тем, что мой парень чуть не снес к чертям собачьим полмира!.. А Дерек мне нравится. – Она вздохнула. – Я его еще не знаю. И я боюсь узнать его, понимаешь?.. Может… – Стилински взмахнула ложкой. – Может, я просто влюбляюсь не в тех парней?..

– Может, – предложил Скотт, – ты сначала узнаешь, виновен ли он?

– Он виновен в том, что чертовски хорошо! – пробурчала Стилински, вытыкая в мороженное ложку. – Ладно, позвоню Джону. У него ночная смена.

– Понял, – отозвался Скотт. – К утру мы с Крисом будем ждать от тебя информацию.

– Козлы вы! – припечатала Стайлз. – Знаете же, что я буду копать, чтобы оправдать Дерека или убедиться, что он – гад! Загребаете жар моими руками.

– Прости, – довольно отозвался Скотт. – Передам от тебя привет Эллисон и твоей крестнице.

Стайлз фыркнула в трубку и нажала на «отбой». Она вытащила ложку из мороженого и снова воткнула ее. У нее есть время, чтобы объесться мороженного. Может, еще мелодраму посмотреть?..

– Фу, какие гадости в голову лезут! – поморщилась Стилински, подхватила ведерко и отправилась смотреть «Звездные Войны». Там как раз должен быть эпизод, где Лея вытащила Хана из карбонита.

 

 

Стайлз добралась до кабинета Питера ближе к полуночи. Старший Хейл уже ушел, а вот его компьютер, не подключенный ни к общей сети, ни к Интернету был крайне заманчивой целью.

Стилински один раз чинила его, под пристальным взглядом старшего из Хейлов. Снять сигнализацию было просто. Добраться до компьютера Питера – еще проще. Конечно, наверняка, есть какие-то ловушки, но она справится со всем, а решительная Элл сообщила, что лично собрала спасательный отряд – на всякий случай.

Стайлз влезла в систему, начав копировать весь жесткий диск на свой носитель, когда у дверей раздался ехидный хмык.

– Нам в голову приходят одинаковые идеи, да? – Дерек прислонился плечом к косяку и сложил руки на груди. – Ты опять в задрипанных джинсах.

– Какая тебе разница? – улыбнулась Стайлз. – Ты же понял, да? Когда понял, что я – та самая Стайлз из рассказов Эрики.

– Понял, – согласился Дерек, а потом подался вперед и жестко добавил: – Но я тут не при чем. Питер убил мою сестру. Лору. Она позвонила мне и сказала, что что-то нашла, а потом попала в аварию. Ее разорвало пополам.

Стайлз всегда отличалась слишком живым воображением. Она охнула и покачнулась, схватившись за стол. А потом вцепилась в лацкан куртки мгновенно оказавшегося рядом Дерека.

– Знаешь, мне не нужны кровавые подробности, – сообщила Стайлз, ругая себя за то, что схватилась за него, и за то, что не хочет отпускать. – Обойдусь без них.

– Обходись, – согласился Дерек, заглядывая ей в глаза. – Но я… Не собирался.

– Что? – Стайлз посмотрела на него с насмешкой. – Не собирался расположить меня к себе?.. Не собирался расположить меня к себе, а потом попросить помощи?.. Не собирался?..

Дерек ее поцеловал. А она закинула свои руки ему на шею, отвечая и вжимаясь в него всем телом.

– Стайлз, – прошептал он, отстранившись и заглядывая ей в лицо. – Просто заткнись…

– А если я буду говорить? – облизнула губы Стилински.

– Узнаешь, – пообещал Дерек, хищно улыбаясь, а потом чертыхнулся, когда в его кармане завибрировал телефон. – Дядя возвращается. Сколько тебе времени нужно?..

– Три минуты, – глянула на экран Стайлз. – Он выключится сразу.

– У нас будет больше, – пообещал Дерек с шальной улыбкой. – Давно хотел сделать что-то подобное!..

– Что?.. – начала Стайлз, а потом широко распахнула глаза, когда Хейл смел все со стола Питера и посадил ее на столешню. – А мне нравится, – пробормотала она.

Дерек целовался божественно. Настолько, что Стайлз едва не забыла, для чего она здесь. Хорошо, что у нее тоже есть телефон. Когда он пискнул, напоминая, Стайлз забрала свой носитель и спрятала в карман, а Дерек поцеловал ее, выбивая все мысли из разума.

– Кхм, племянник, я все понимаю, но… – голос Питера был холодным, надменным, ехидным. Стайлз смущенно пихнула Дерека в плечо. – И не думаю, что девушка рада моему присутствию, но... Это мой кабинет.

– Хорошо, мы сейчас уйдем! – широко ухмыльнулся ему Дерек и вывел Стайлз, пряча ее за собой от пристального взгляда Питера. – Пошли, пошли, пошли… – быстро говорил младший Хейл ей на ухо. – Он сейчас опомнится.

Питер, правда, выглянул в коридор, когда двери лифта уже закрывались. Дерек вывел ее из здания, они добрались до переулка через два квартала, а потом Стайлз повисла на шее Скотта, облегченно вздохнувшего.

– Мы узнали кое-что новое об обстоятельствах смерти Лоры Хейл, – быстро проговорил МакКолл, прижимая к себе Стайлз. – Малыш, ты даже не представляешь, как мы испугались!..

– Не преувеличивай, Скотт, – приказал Крис, разглядывая зятя. – Стайлз?..

– Держи, – протянула Стайлз цифровой носитель. – Пусть Дэнни покопается. Он лучше в этом, чем я.

– Как скажешь, – кивнул Крис, уходя и отдавая людям какие-то команды.

– Я сейчас, – пообещал Скотт, отпуская Стайлз. – Подожди меня тут.

Дерек смотрел на Стилински пристально. Она прочувствовала его взгляд затылком, а потом резко обернулась.

– Чувак, чего ты на меня пялишься?..

– Малыш? – мерзко улыбнулся Хейл, ехидно вскинув брови. – Серьезно? Он знает, что мы с тобой… Или это было задание?.. – Он вздохнул, а потом продолжил: – Ладно, если ты любишь этого Скотта, то…

– Дерек? – позвала Стайлз. – Ты смотрел «Звездные Войны»?..

– А что? – нахмурился Хейл, убирая рук в карманы.

– Да так, – хихикнула Стилински, – напоминала мне одну сцену, когда Хан Соло пытался выяснить, что Лея чувствует к Люку Скайокеру… Помнишь эту сцену?.. Там еще такие мохнатые человечки вокруг прыгали…

– Помню, – согласился Дерек осторожно и нахмурился. – И что?..

– Помнишь, что ответила Лея? – закусила губу Стайлз, внимательно глядя на Дерека.

Сначала его брови удивленно взлетели, потом лицо посветлело, а губы приняли форму «о».

– Твой брат? – посмотрел в спину суетящемуся Скотту Дерек.

– Сводный, – согласилась Стайлз. – Но он ближе мне, чем может быть любой кровный брат.

– Замечательно, – довольно кивнул Хейл, а потом обнял Стайлз и прижал к себе: – Думаю, когда меня окончательно оправдают, и вся эта история закончится, мы сможем…

– Заткнись, Хейл! – коротко поцеловала его Стайлз и добавила: – Болтать – это моя прерогатива. Ты поймешь.

– Пойму, – согласился Дерек, целуя ее в макушку и ухмыляясь Скотту. – Привет, сводный брат, я – парень Стайлз.

– Да? – вскинул брови Скотт. Стилински важно кивнула. – Наконец-то! – возликовал Скотт. – Пристроил ее хоть кому-то!.. Сочувствую.

В следующую секунду Дерек, смеясь, оттаскивал Стайлз от ее брата. Думал ли он, слушая рассказы Эрики, что неистовая девушка-стихий из ее баек существует на самом деле? Знал ли, что смазливый мальчишка IT-шник, который вызвал смутную симпатию, окажется страстной женщиной?

Стайлз перестала рваться из его рук и поцеловала его, улыбаясь. Интересно, а что будет дальше? Стайлз кусает его за нос, и Дерек понимает, что ему плевать.

– Надо разобраться с твоим сколиозом, – сообщает он.

И со всем остальным он тоже справится – особенно с воспоминаниями о Черном Лисе.


	15. Шериф, Стайлз, Дерек. Пес. Завтрак. Ключи. // О здоровой пище (Шериф, Дерек).

_**По фразе:** Собака, хозяин которой любит подольше поспать, сделала себе вторые ключи._

 

Стайлз, позевывая, спустилась на кухню. Джон посмотрел на дочь с ехидной ухмылочкой и уточнил:

– Что? Опять всю ночь в Интернете сидела?..

– Пап, каникулы, – напомнила младшая Стилински, падая на стул и растирая лицо ладонями. – А все, к чем я сейчас должна быть готова, происходит по ночам.

– То есть кровавое, страшное, убийственное, – кивнул шериф, а потом потрепал подошедшего черного пса по голове между ушами. Стайлз, до этого зевающая, шумно сомкнула челюсти. – Что? – вскинул брови Джон. – Да, я был не в восторге, что ты притащила в дом собаку, но мне как-то спокойней, зная, что есть кому тебя защитить.

– Защитить… – растерянно повторила Стайлз, завороженно смотря на черного пса, вывалившего язык и спокойно подставляющего голову под руку Джона. – Ага. Пап, ты бы его не трогал, а?..

– Он же не против, – хмыкнул Стилински-старший, а потом посмотрел в умные глаза пса. – Хочешь пончик, приятель?

– Не хочет! – рявкнула Стайлз, поднимаясь. – И тебе тоже нельзя пончики, пап!.. Помнишь наш уговор?..

– Правильное питание в течении месяца и любой стол на Рождество, – поморщился Джон, а потом скривился, когда дочь поставила перед ним тарелку с салатом. – Он вчерашний.

– Зато компенсирует твои пончики! – отмахнулась Стайлз. – Сейчас еще чай тебе заварю. Травяной!..

– О, я сам напросился, – вздохнул Джон, а потом посмотрел на пса и добавил: – Правда, приятель?

Пес важно кивнул. Стайлз что-то бурчала про правильное питание и искала чай.

– Но я хотел с тобой о другом поговорить, милая, – продолжил Джон. – Ты не думаешь, что твою собаку надо выводить гулять? По утрам ты спишь так, что тебя из пушки не разбудить, и собаке как-то надо выходить из дома.

– Что? – оглянулась на него Стайлз.

– Псу надо выходить из дома, – поджал губы Джон.

– У него ключи есть, – задумчиво ответила Стайлз, заливая чай кипятком. – А я, кажется, поняла, как нам приманить гоблинов.

Стилински-старший хмыкнул, но взял чай и обратился к псу:

– Вот повезло тебе, приятель, ешь, что хочешь.

– Он ест только здоровую пищу! – возмутилась Стайлз, тяжело опускаясь на стул.

– Ага, – фыркнул Джон. – Как же. То есть, это не с ним Питер вчера ужинал в кафе?.. Мне кажется, там было слишком много нездоровой пищи.

– Что? – Стайлз посмотрела на пса уничижительным взглядом. – Ты ужинал с Питером?.. – Пес виновато потупился. – У нас же с ним вооруженный нейтралитет и холодная война, когда удается сделать мелкую гадость!

– Зато он не следит, чем питаются другие, – хмыкнул Джон, прихлебывая чай. – И я не думаю, что организму оборотня повредит немного нездоровой пищи.

– Оборотня, – хлопнула ресницами Стайлз, а потом уточнила: – Пап, а ты знаешь, что это, – она указала на пса, – Дерек?..

– Давно догадался, – кивнул Джон важно. – И я знаю, что тебя сейчас охраняют от кого-то. И раз Хейл в облике волка, то значит, что ему так удобней. Кто я такой, чтобы мешать?..

Волк хлопнул глазами, рыкнул и поднялся на второй этаж.

– Куда он? – уточнил Стилински-старший.

– Перевоплощаться, – зевнула Стайлз. – Ему уже надоело пасти меня в облике волка, но мы думали, что ты будешь против типа уголовной наружности в моей комнате.

– Он у тебя в кровати спит, – хмыкнул Джон.

– Мягкий большой плюшевый волк, – хмыкнула Стайлз и добавила: – То есть ты знал, что он – Дерек, когда трепал его по голове или кормил с рук?

– Конечно, – согласился шериф. – Но должен же я поиздеваться над парнем своей дочери. Особенно, если вспомнить, что он так и не спросил, может ли он встречаться с ней.

– Пап, – подавилась зевком Стайлз. – Я ему даже не нравлюсь!..

– Он ел вчера твои отварные овощи, – напомнил Джон, ухмыляясь в кружку с чаем. – Из миски.

– А потом сбежал ужинать с Питером, – напомнила Стайлз кисло.

– Но ни слова тебе не сказал про то, что овощи были ужасны, – хмыкнул шериф, а потом кивнул спустившемуся Дереку. – Приглядывай за моей дочерью.

– Обязательно, – кивнул Дерек и чмокнул Стайлз в макушку. – А сейчас мне нужен кофе.

Стайлз ошарашенно глянула на Хейла, потом на отца, потом на поставленную перед ней кружку с кофе и уточнила:

– Это… что… такое… было?..

– Ну, ключи от нашего дома у него уже есть, – пожал плечами шериф. – Не могу же я отрицать выбор собственной дочери.

Стайлз застонала и приложилась лбом о стол. Дерек переглянулся с Джоном. Стилински развел руками, а Хейл широко улыбнулся.

Кажется, каникулы предстоят очень веселые.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Шериф Стилински.  
> \- Хейл.  
> \- Вы точно не против?..  
> \- Ты позволяешь ей пичкать себя здоровой пищей. Я убедился, что есть здоровую пищу в исполнении Стайлз может только тот, кто ее любит.  
> \- Она неплохо готовит.  
> \- Да?..  
> \- Ладно. Вы правы. Овощи были ужасны.  
> \- То-то же. Сообщишь мне, когда вы поймаете того, кто охотится на Стайлз?..  
> \- Кхм.  
> \- О... Поймали?.. И ты все равно рядом с ней в облике волка?..  
> \- Скотт одобрил.  
> \- В каких словах?  
> \- "С мазохистами не спорю, а если тебе нравится Стайлз..."  
> \- Понял. Ладно, Хейл, с тебя ужин. Хороший, нормальный, нездоровый ужин.  
> \- Сегодня готовит Стайлз, но я думаю, что придумаю что-то...


	16. Питер, Стайлз, Дерек. Секс у всех, кроме Стайлз.

_**По фразе:** У кролика так долго не было секса, что в лесу его даже волки побаивались._  
Как из этой фразы получилась эта минька... Не знаю я, ага.

 

Стайлз громко хлопнула дверью в особняк Хейлов и промаршировала на кухню.

– Крольчонок, что-то случилось? – уточнил Питер, заходя следом на кухню.

– Все просто прекрасно! – отозвалась Стайлз, доставая из холодильника кусок мяса, вооружаясь молоточком для отбивания мяса и кладя рядом с собой огромный тесак, незнамо как оказавшийся на кухне.

– Вижу, – согласился Питер, поспешно выходя из кухни.

Хейл поразмыслил пару минут и достал телефон из кармана.

– Скотт, лапушка, не ответишь на пару вопросов? – ласково уточнил Питер, возвращаясь в гостиную, где читал до появления Стайлз.

– Может, позже? – вздохнули на том конце метафорического телефонного провода. – Я немного занят.

Питер прислушался и громко хмыкнул. Чем был сейчас занят МакКолл, он понял по прерывистому шепоту одной темноокой лисички.

– Не буду отрывать, – пообещал Хейл и нажал на «отбой». Следующим пунктом шел Айзек. – Алло?

– Питер, ты не вовремя, – ответила вместо своего парня Эллисон. – Айзек не может говорить.

– Почему? – заинтересовался Хейл.

– Он привязан, – крайне довольно отозвалась охотница. – И ближайший час точно будет недоступен.

– Крис уехал из города? – понимающе уточнил Питер и громко пожелал в трубку: – Удачи, Айзек.

Питер лениво пролистал контакты, и подумал – стоит ли ему звонить племяннику. Ну, не мог же он знать, что случилось со Стайлз. Хейл вздохнул и все же решился посмотреть, что творит девчонка.

Стайлз продолжала отбивать мясо с крайне агрессивной улыбкой.

– Стайлз, что случилось? – попытался снова дозваться Питер.

– Дерек, – удар молоточка по мясу, – отказывается, – еще один удар, – со мной, – очень сильный удар, – спать!..

– О… – протянул Питер, с интересом разглядывая Стилински. – Почему?

– А я знаю?! – возмутилась Стайлз и от души приложила мясо молоточком. – Да я, наверное, единственная девственница среди моих одноклассниц!..

– И? – вскинул брови Питер.

– И Дерека хочется, – призналась Стайлз, насупившись и снова берясь за молоточек. – Он же постоянно ходит без футболки!.. У меня мозг вообще отключается, когда я его полуголым вижу!.. А он мне что говорит?..

– Что? – послушно поинтересовался Питер.

– «Ты еще маленькая», – передразнила Стайлз. – Как будто я не понимаю, чего прошу!.. Да я Скотту недавно нашла методику по тому, как… – девчонка покраснела. – Ну, неважно.

– Полагаю, – улыбнулся уголками губ Питер, – ты и Эллисон кое-что подсказала. – Стайлз кивнула, закусив губу, а Хейл насторожился. – Стой!.. А Лидия тогда…

– Хочу это опробовать на Дереке, – призналась Стайлз. – И как тебе?..

– Прекрасно, – попытался не улыбнуться Питер и потрепал по голове грустно вздохнувшую Стайлз. – Не волнуйся, крольчонок, что-нибудь придумаем.

 

Когда Дерек очнулся, первое, на что он обратил внимание – он был связан и был голым. Волк открыл глаза и удивленно вскинул брови, когда понял, что его руки приковали наручниками к изголовью кровати, а ниже пояса его благопристойно прикрывала простынка. Металл был самым обычным, не закаленным никакими заклинаниями, так что он мог сломать его в любой момент, но решил подождать дальнейшего развития событий.

– Крольчонок, твой сюрприз! – втолкнул Стайлз в комнату Питер и оповестил замершую девушку: – Делай с ним все, что хочешь. Не вырвется. Смазка и разные игрушки – в той коробке. Лидия выбирала сама, думаю, разочарованной ты не останешься. Все выходные – ваши, в доме появляться мы не будем, твоего отца мы предупредили, что ты нужна по делам стаи.

Стайлз ошарашенно кивнула, пожирая взглядом Дерека, а Питер за ее спиной подмигнул племяннику и скрылся за дверью.

Так. Понятно. Вот к чему наручники, которые он с легкостью может сломать. Дерек сглотнул, когда Стайлз стянула с себя футболку, оставшись в тонком топике, через рыжую ткань которого отчетливо проступили соски.

Надо было соглашаться тогда…

Стилински ухмыльнулась довольно, стянула джинсы и носки с кедами. Раздеваться полностью она, кажется, пока не планировала.

– Вот я до тебя и добралась, – промурлыкала девчонка, направляясь к нему и покачивая бедрами.

…А может и нет. Выходные обещали быть прекрасными…


	17. Питер, Дерек; Стайлз. Командировка. Девичник. Ночевка у дяди.

_**По фразе:** Робкий муж, вернувшись из командировки на день раньше, пережидает сутки на вокзале._  
Я решила не оставлять Дерека на вокзале.

 

Питер удивленно вскидывает бровь, когда видит на пороге племянника.

– Ты же должен был вернуться только завтра, – ухмыляется старший Хейл.

– Пустишь на ночь? – уточняет младший. – Или мне стоит найти номер в мотеле?

– Проходи, – пропускает Дерека Питер и закрывает за ним дверь. – Так все же?.. Какими судьбами и почему сразу не домой?..

– В прошлый раз я вернулся домой раньше обещанного, – усмехается Хейл-младший, бросая сумку на диван и потягиваясь.

– И что было? – интересуется Питер, разливая в два стакана виски и капая немного аконитовой настойки.

– Стайлз не успела прибраться, – хмыкает Дерек, – и я немного разозлился.

– Повод? – спрашивает Хейл-старший, протягивая младшему стакан.

– Испугался, – признается Дерек. – Лидия тебе никогда не рассказывала, что творится на их девичниках?..

– Никогда, – пожимает плечами Питер. – Но каждый раз возвращается крайне довольной. А мне не на что жаловаться, если честно. – Он садится на диван. – Мне стоит волноваться?..

– Они всегда справляются сами, – хмыкает Дерек. – Когда я в прошлый раз вернулся раньше, то нашел труп демона, который Малия и Кира прикидывали, как расчленить, Эллисон просто предлагала позвонить знакомым охотникам, а Лидия и Стайлз собирались отправить его останки обратно в магический портал.

– Даже так? – смеется Питер. – О, наши дамы невероятны! 

– Согласен, – салютует ему стаканом Дерек, – поэтому предпочитаю делать вид, что верю в абсолютную «нормальность», – он показывает кавычки пальцами, – девичников. Кстати, мои у тебя?

– Твои волчата спят, – усмехается Питер, оборачиваясь в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. – Причем, сын спит в облике волчонка.

– Его мама – друид, – пожимает плечами Дерек. Он явно считает, что это все объясняет.

– Его мама – Стайлз, – хмыкает Питер, а потом вскидывает брови, когда телефон Дерека начинает звонить.

– Да, милая, – отзывается в трубку младший Хейл.

– Привет, дорогой, – хмыкает Стайлз в динамик, – я знаю, что ты в городе!..

– Бурбон? – насмешливо уточняет Дерек.

– Вино! – возмущенно не соглашается Стайлз. – К нам тут Дионис заглянул…

– Надеюсь, оргии нет? – пытается оставаться серьезным Дерек.

Питер откровенно фыркает, а потом тихо смеется и запивает смех виски.

– Нет, – уверенно отвечает Стайлз. – Дионис сбежал с какой-то нимфой. Вот. Но!.. Он не знает!..

– Чего? – уточняет Дерек, улыбаясь.

– Это не нимфа! – шепчет его жена. – Это была драконица!.. Вот. Приедешь сегодня?..

– А меня ждут? – уточнил младший Хейл, просто сияя умилением и счастьем.

– Ждут, – согласилась Стайлз. – И Лидия просит, чтобы Питер ее забрал. Она домой хочет.

Питер пытается оставаться серьезным, но его сердце пропускает удар, и племянник смотрит на дядю с пониманием.

– Скоро буду, – обещает Дерек прежде, чем отключиться, и смотрит на старшего Хейла. – Подбросишь?

– Мне еще Лидию забирать, – кивает Питер.

Он очень старается не улыбаться. Но отчего-то не выходит. А потом навязчивая мысль выбивает все веселье.

Если их дамы спокойно вызывают Диониса, когда Дерека нет дома, то что они творят, когда уезжает Питер?..


	18. Стайлз, Дерек, стая. Карты. Игра на раздевание. Синие боксеры.

_**По фразе:** Катя, уже была не против раздеться, но карта шла._  
AU. Все люди.

 

Напиваться в незнакомой компании до такой степени, что соглашаешься играть в карты на раздевание – плохо.

А понимать, что половина этой компании знакома по старшей школе, а оставшаяся часть – по сводкам полиции и собственным попыткам частного расследования, еще хуже.

Стайлз пьяно хихикает, глядя на Эрику, стаскивающую с себя майку. Бюстгальтер оказался на удивление целомудренным – к разочарованию всей мужской части уже пьяной компании.

Лидия хихикает и кладет голову на плечо Питера, до этого показательно играющего мускулами.

Старший и слегка нетрезвый Хейл задумчиво на нее смотрит, но не спешит утаскивать рыжую куда-нибудь.

Малия смотрит на отца и вскидывает брови в недоумении.

Стайлз тихо ржет, уткнувшись в плечо Скотта. Лидия была их одноклассницей, а Питер активно с ней заигрывал.

Как и Джексон, бросающий на Малию красноречивые взгляды.

Айзек мило подмигивает Эллисон, а та смущенно краснеет и подпихивает под бок Киру, которая строит глазки бывшему парню Арджент – Скотту.

Только Бойд сидит спокойный, как каменный истукан, и явно не собирается стесняться ни себя, ни того, что процент одетых людей на один квадратный метр становится все меньше и меньше.

Стайлз смотрит на полуголую компанию, и понимает, что одна еще полностью одета. Совсем полностью.

Стилински грустно вздыхает и смотрит на Дерека, которому сегодня не везет. Не то, чтобы Хейлу по жизни везло, но сегодня он явно проигрывал – и поигрывал мышцами.

Стайлз глядит на свои карты и хихикает – расклад у нее хороший. И, кажется, Дерек сейчас лишится последнего носка.

Она подмигивает младшему Хейлу и выкладывает свои карты.

Дерек сверлит ее обиженным взглядом, а потом швыряет в нее свой носок.

– Честно, чувак, – говорит Стайлз, – я не собралась, правда. С удовольствием бы сама разделась… – Она смотрит на Хейла оценивающим взглядом, когда тот поднимается на ноги, собираясь уйти. – Хей! Ты куда?

– Ты собираешься раздеть его совсем? – уточняет Лидия, хихикая.

– А что? – ухмыляется Стайлз. – Эти синие боксеры ему явно не идут!..

Дерек вскидывает брови, смотрит на Стилински оценивающе и возвращается на место.

– Айзек, тасуй и сдавай! – приказывает младший Хейл.

 

…Через семь партий, Стайлз, оставшаяся наедине с Дереком и кутающаяся только в свою футболку, наконец, отыгрывает его боксеры…


	19. Стайлз, Дерек, стая. Мокрая футболка.

_**По фразе:** Только мужчина имеет право надевать мокрое белье, со словами «На мне высохнет»._

 

Они едут уже четыре часа. Солнце давно встало, и сейчас активно палит, а тойота Дерека умудряется заглохнуть в пятистах метрах от бензоколонки.

– Серьезно, чувак? – устало роняет голову на руль Стайлз, а потом смотрит на Дерека через зеркало заднего вида. – Мой джип еще жив, а твоя понтовая машина сдохла?

Хейл с его суперслухом и полным нежеланием что-то отвечать бросает на Стилински мрачный взгляд и продолжает прилаживать буксировочный трос – дотащить машину до того места, где можно будет хотя бы спрятаться в тенечке – полдень все же. Народ благоразумно не высовывается из машин, позволяя с буксировкой разбираться владельцу тойоты.

Стайлз хмурится все сильней, разглядывая вспотевшего оборотня. Нет, обычно вид потных мужчин ее не привлекает, но Дерек Хейл с его сильными руками, шикарной спиной и прилипшей между лопатками светлой футболкой, под которой проступает черный трискелион…

– Вау, – комментирует Стилински, когда оборотень потягивается, разминая плечи, а потом и шею.

– Согласна, – кивает Лидия, а Кира только удивленно распахивает глаза, а потом виновато косится в сторону ухмыляющегося Скотта.

– И зачем я поехал в одной машине с девчонками? – интересуется он.

– Чтобы не ехать с Питером, Дереком, Айзеком и Лиамом? – предполагает Малия, окидывая кузена оценивающим взглядом, а потом вздыхает: – Жаль.

– Жаль? – уточняет Стилински.

– Жаль, что это мой кузен, – кивает Малия и пожимает плечами: – Красивый, сильный, мускулистый…

Стайлз снова стукается головой о руль – ну, нельзя же так откровенно расхваливать Дерека Хейла, когда она на него залипает, да?..

Ее друзья смеются.

 

На заправке первым делом Стайлз идет в туалет – умыться.

В голове бродят мысли странного содержания. Некоторые настолько неприличны, что их хочется немедленно воплотить в жизнь. 

Только вот Хейл будет сопротивляться. Точно будет.

Стайлз добредает до одной из раковин и открывает кран. Вода, сначала чуть ржавая, приятно холодит разгоряченные щеки. 

Стилински шумно выдыхает и засовывает голову под кран.

Стайлз откровенно наслаждается до тех пор, пока кран на соседней раковине не фырчит водой. Она распахивает глаза, резко вскидывая голову и посылая брызги во все стороны.

Дерек смотрит на нее с насмешкой, а потом стягивает свою футболку и бросает ее в раковину.

Стайлз отступает на пару шагов, приглаживая и отжимая мокрые волосы и смотрит на влажную от пота спину. По спине между лопаток оборотня медленно стекает капелька, и Стайлз ловит себя на странной мысли, что ей хочется податься вперед и слизнуть эту капельку, чтобы почувствовать соль на языке.

Девушка снова мотает головой, отгоняя странные мысли, и охает, когда Дерек сворачивает футболку в жгут и проходится мокрой тканью по спине, протирая смуглую кожу.

– Помочь? – неожиданно для себя спрашивает Стайлз и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Ее язык, как всегда, работает на опережение, и выдает первую мысль из ее головы.

Хорошо-хорошо, не первую. Первой было «Чувак, как ты горяч!». Остается радоваться, что это она еще удержала в себе.

Дерек смотрит на нее через амальгамную поверхность зеркала, удивленно вскидывает брови и качает головой.

Стайлз кивает и бросается прочь из туалета, чувствуя, как колотится сердце.

 

Дерек возвращается через пять минут, когда Питеру уже надоедает возиться с тойотой. Старший Хейл вытирает руки тряпкой и сообщает, что поломка простая, его племянник сам справится и начинает выяснять у Лидии что-то крайне важное, но крайне раздражающее саму банши.

– Вау, – реагирует Малия, смотря за спину Стайлз.

Та оборачивается – и пропадает.

Дерек я-самый-крутой-оборотень-и-вообще-альфа-самец натянул на себя мокрую футболку, и та мгновенно облепила мускулы.

– Вау, – соглашается Стайлз, пожирая глазами невозмутимого Хейла, подошедшего к своей тойоте и заглядывающего под капот.

Дерек не реагирует – он занят. И у него футболка настолько откровенно липнет к телу, что Стайлз плевать, реагирует он или нет. Потому что это – вау. И она будет на это залипать столько, сколько может.

– Хватит пускать слюнки на моего кузена! – ехидно поет ей на ухо Малия.

– Ага, – соглашается Стайлз, смотря как напрягаются сильные руки, когда Дерек что-то там откручивает. – Ладно. Не буду.

– Стайлз, – обнимает ее за талию Малия. – Это же Дерек. Помнишь?

Девушка-койот устраивает свою голову на плече Стилински и грустно вздыхает. Стайлз машинально треплет ее по голове, но смотреть не перестает.

– И у него есть Брейдан, – прибавляет Кира, обнимая Стайлз с другой стороны. – Где-то там, но есть.

– То, что она до сих пор жива, не значит, что она у него есть, – ворчит Стайлз, а потом смотрит на Киру. – И – между прочим – ты все еще являешься девушкой моего лучшего друга!..

– Ага, – соглашается Кира. – Только пока он увлечен обсуждением с Айзеком и Лиамом темы «как лучше выпустить когти», я могу отвлечься на окружающий меня мир.

– И на одного невероятно-горячего кузена, – вздыхает Малия.

– Мигеля! – авторитетно поправляет Стайлз и ловит на себя возмущенный взгляд Хейла. – Что? Кузен Мигель – это уже классика!..

Дерек окидывает Стайлз странным взглядом, от которого бросает в жар, и возвращается к своей машине.

– Пойду, умоюсь, – бормочет Стайлз, подозревая, что ей просто напекло голову.

 

Стилински вытаскивает голову из-под крана и протирает лицо руками, чувствуя, как по спине бегут капельки холодной воды и футболка намокает.

После холодной воды стало полегче, но ненамного. Если она сейчас выйдет и увидит Дерека в его мокрой футболке, то снова получит «солнечный удар».

– Как же несправедливо, – бормочет Стайлз, прижимаясь лбом к прохладному стеклу зеркала.

– Что именно? – уточняют у нее за спиной, и Стилински охает, стукаясь головой о зеркало.

Дерек невозмутимо притягивает ее к себе и разглядывает слегка покрасневший лоб.

– Шишки не будет, – сообщает он, а потом окидывает Стайлз странным взглядом и шумно выдыхает. – У тебя футболка промокла.

– Ну, не все же тебе ходить в обтягивающей мокрой одежде и соблазнять своим видом всех и вся! – брякает Стайлз, а потом смотрит на него круглыми глазами и мучительно краснеет. – То есть…

– Я понял, что ты хотела сказать, – хмыкает Дерек и смотрит на ее голову. – Тебе волосы надо отжать. – Он скалится в усмешке, показывая белые зубы. – Помочь?..

– Это жестоко, чувак, – после паузы сообщает Стайлз, но решительно кивает. – Помочь!

Дерек вскидывает брови и кивает на раковину. Стилински усмехается, а потом наклоняется, упираясь обеими ладонями в эмалированное железо. 

– Не так! – хмыкает Хейл и поворачивает ее лицом к себе.

Стайлз сглатывает, опираясь ладонями на раковину позади себя, и откидывает голову назад, следя из-под ресниц за тем, как отходит от нее Хейл. У нее сердце в груди колотится, а Дерек подходит сбоку и начинает спокойно отжимать ее волосы, проводя горячими ладонями по коже головы и путаясь пальцами в мокрых волосах.

– Ох, чувак, – прикрыв глаза, стонет Стайлз, наслаждаясь почти что массажем. – У тебя волшебные руки… Черт… О…

– Хватит, – просит Дерек. – Иначе сейчас сюда придет Скотт.

– Зачем? – распахивает ресницы девушка.

– Ты стонешь, – коротко поясняет Дерек.

– Погоди, – зависает Стайлз. – Ты думаешь, что Скотт придет спасать мою девичью честь от большого злого волка? – Дерек коротко кивает. – Даже, если он знает, что я на этого волка давно глаза положила и, в принципе, не против такого развития сюжета?.. – Руки на ее волосах замирают, и Стайлз понимает, что только что ляпнула. – О… Прости… То есть… Я хотела сказать… – Дерек оказывается перед ней, нависает сверху, заглядывает в глаза. – Это просто преступление, – продолжает лепетать девушка, – носить такие обтягивающие мокрые футболки и…

Дерек ее целует. Медленно, тягуче, так, что у нее коленки подкашиваются и приходится положится на раковину под задницей во всех смыслах. Стайлз забирается пальцами в мокрые волосы Хейла и чувствует, как он жадно комкает футболку у нее на спине.

Через вечность Дерек отстраняется и утыкается ей лицом в местечко между плечом и шеей, обдавая кожу горчим дыханием. Стайлз тихо смеется.

– Тебе нужен холодный душ, – она шевелит бедром, в которое что-то очень красноречиво упирается. – А нам сегодня надо доехать до того храма. Или хотя бы ближайшего к нему мотеля.

– Да, – коротко соглашается Хейл. – Потом продолжим.

 

Стайлз выходит из туалета очень довольная. Дерек, насколько она поняла, собрался если не принять холодный душ, то хотя бы засунуть голову под кран с холодной водой.

– И как? – спрашивает Кира, с усмешкой разглядывая Стайлз.

– Не знаю, что ты сделала с машиной, – Стилински закусывает губу, усаживаясь за руль джипа. – Но спасибо.

– Номера в мотелях у вас будут разные! – предупреждает Лидия с заднего сидения. – Нам всем нужно выспаться и быть готовыми ко всему.

Банши смотрит через зеркало заднего вида и тихо смеется.

– Опять, – стонет Стайлз, роняя голову на руль и снова смотрит через амальгамную поверхность.

Довольно ухмыляющийся Хейл поправляет мокрую футболку и садится за руль тойоты.

Им предстоит долгий путь…


	20. Питер, стая. Завещание. Выбор наследника.

_**По фразе:** Бабушка, обожающая скандалы, каждый день переписывает завещание._

 

Питер, вольготно устроившись на диване в лофте, в пятый раз перечисляет все свое имущество, а потом спрашивает в воздух:

– И на кого я это все оставлю, если умру?

Дерек бросает на дядю мрачный взгляд, но не комментирует желание родственника написать завещание в тот момент, когда все остальные решительно готовятся к бою с превосходящим по силам противником.

– Мишка, – бормочет Стайлз во сне и переворачивается на живот, обнимая диванную подушку.

Ну, почти все. Стилински, которая не спала трое суток, благополучно дрыхла после чая со снотворным из рук доброго дядюшки Питера.

– О дитя, – вздыхает старший Хейл и поглаживает ноги Стайлз, которые та устроила у него на коленях, – мне бы твои проблемы!..

– Тебе некому оставить кучу бабла, мы поняли! – отмахивается от отца Малия и продолжает сцеплять притащенные Стилински металлические пластинки, которые должны стать панцирем. Не кевларовый жилет, но на безрыбье… – Расслабься, у тебя есть племянники.

– А дочь? – хмурится Питер, разглядывая носок Стайлз в крупную серо-зеленую клетку.

– Нету! – отрезает Малия, дергая крепления.

Питер вздыхает, смотрит на хмурого племянника и решает:

– Нет. Дерек меня убил, чтобы стать Альфой, а потом эту силу упустил. Не думаю, что он имеет право унаследовать мое состояние и имущество.

Дерек пожимает плечами и продолжает чистить пистолет – когти когтями, а огнестрельное оружие довольно удобно.

– Оставлю все Истинному Альфе! – с наслаждением проговаривает Питер. Скотт не реагирует – он перестал реагировать на любые слова старшего Хейла еще два часа назад. – Или не оставлю, – разочарованное добавляет Питер, и смотрит на Лидию.

– Иди к черту, – опережая его слова требует банши, – а то закричу.

Лидия продолжает работу Стайлз, сводя воедино всю информацию про монстра, с которым предстоит сражаться.

– Кира? – уточняет Питер.

– Моя мама – восьмисотлетняя кицунэ, – напоминает Юкимура, протирая меч, – у нас достаточно сбережений.

– В швейцарском банке, наверняка, – морщится Питер, смотрит на Лиама уверенно добавляет: – Тебе точно ничего не оставлю. Хоть ты и первая бета нашего Истинного Альфы, но ты мне не нравишься.

– А должен? – уточнят Данбар, помогая Малии.

– Не должен, – соглашается Питер, ковыряя ногтем носок Стайлз. Стилински возмущенно брыкается, но не просыпается. – Вот, – решает Хейл. – Все равно деньги из семьи не уйдут, – он смотрит сначала на свою дочь, а потом переводит взгляд на племянника, – в любом случае.

 

…Когда Стайлз просыпается ей сообщают, что по завещанию Питера все его имущество отойдет ей. Она задумчиво зевает и обещает отравить дядюшку незаметно, на что старший Хейл очень довольно смеется и говорит, что выбрал достойную наследницу…


	21. Стайлз, стая. Футболка. Метод "сухой стирки". Запах.

_**По фразе:** Метод «сухой стирки» – это когда из корзины с грязной одеждой достается что-нибудь самое чистое._  
Ага, меня слегка переклинило на футболках XD

 

Стайлз некогда. Она не успевает. Катастрофически.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы сходить вниз, достать вещи из сушилки и выгладить футболку, она роется в корзине с грязным бельем, искренне надеясь найти что-то относительно чистое.

Простая серая футболка, каких у Стилински штук пять – под цветастые клетчатые рубашки, конечно – находится на второй минуте поисков. Стайлз придирчиво ее оглядывает, стряхивает с рукава прилипшую землю и нюхает подмышки.

Футболка слабо тянет каким-то дезодорантом – из тех, что пользуются парни. Стайлз вспоминает, как после прошлой тренировки в нее пшыкнули – смеха ради, – и решает, что она нашла одежду на сегодня.

 

В школе Скотт на нее странно косится, улыбается довольно и кособоко, но не комментирует.

Зато подходит Малия, гневно выдыхает и говорит обиженно:

– Могла бы сразу сказать, что я тебя не интересую!..

Стайлз смотрит ей вслед, пожимает плечами и идет на математику.

С Малией она рассталась примерно с неделю назад и не переживала по этому поводу, искренне разочаровавшись в однополой любви.

 

После уроков все собираются в лофте Дерека. Лиам, которому выпало ехать в одной машине со Стайлз, странно на нее косится, но ничего не говорит.

Стилински отмахивается, решив, что сегодня у оборотней какое-то умопомрачение, связанное, скорей всего, с грядущим полнолунием.

 

В лофте обиженная Малия жалуется о чем-то Лидии, а Питер с интересом оглядывает Стайлз с ног до головы и улыбается ехидно:

– Милая, ты сегодня и выглядишь, и пахнешь прекрасно.

Стайлз хочется его убить. Наверняка, Хейл-старший просек, что сегодня она не в свежей одежде. Конечно, у оборотней тонкий нюх, но не надо же смотреть на нее так странно.

 

Когда стая определилась, когда они будут уничтожать нехорошую бяку, а Стайлз подсказала, как это можно сделать, все расходятся.

Дерек придерживает ее за плечо, останавливая, и девушка не ждет ничего хорошего.

– Стайлз, – тяжело говорит Хейл.

– Чувак, – выворачивается из его захвата Стилински, что, конечно, не удается, – поверь, что бы я там не сделала, то я не собиралась этого делать!.. – Дерек недоверчиво вскидывает бровь. – Честно!.. – Волк вскидывает вторую. – Да что я такого сделала?..

– На тебе моя футболка, – медленно проговаривает Дерек.

И тут до Стайлз доходит.

У оборотней очень тонкий нюх. Очень-очень. И футболка валялась в грязном белье, значит, ее носили. И это футболка Дерека. И ясно, что подумали остальные.

Стайлз краснеет, а потом возмущается:

– Какого хрена твоя футболка делала в корзине для моего грязного белья?..

Дерек отпускает ее руку, разворачивается и делает пару шагов, когда в него летит снятая футболка.

– Не разбрасывай свои вещи, чувак, – советует Стилински, кутаясь в красное худи.

Ей предстоит поговорить со стаей, обругать последними словами Дерека и узнать, какого черта его футболка делала в ее комнате, но сейчас предстоит уйти гордо, красиво, высоко подняв голову и чувствуя взгляд Дерека Хейла в спину…

 

…Стайлз спотыкается на пороге и ржет в плечо волка, который успел ее поймать…


	22. Стайлз, Скотт, Дерек. Объявление. Развод.

_**Фраза:** Продам хамелеона синего. Нет, красного. Нет, зеленого. Блин. Круто. Нет, не продам._  
Легкий ангст))

 

_Продам оборотня._

– Стайлз, что ты делаешь?..

_Приучен к туалету, выгуливать не обязательно – сам справится._

– Стайлз, это не смешно.

_Знает команды «лежать», «рядом», «голос» и перечень других._

– Стайлз, я не думаю, что это уместно.

_Голос подает редко, без нужды не рычит, но если рычит, то очень грозно._

– Стайлз… Он обидится.

_Отличный охранник, прекрасный защитник. Детей не выносит._

– Стайлз, а вот последнее к чему?

_Чистокровный оборотень в хрен знает каком колене. Был бетой, стал альфой, пожертвовал силой, чтобы спасти сестру._

– Это ведь характеризирует его положительно?

_Ныне является оборотнем с полным оборотом в волка._

– Ты же любишь, когда он оборачивается полностью, Стайлз…

_Необходимо вычесывать шерсть, следить, чтобы он в облике волка не жрал, что попало, а иногда и купать._

– Стайлз, тебе же нравится возиться с ним, нравится вычесывать шерсть… И ты тогда связала ему носки в подарок из его же шерсти…

_Ест все, что попало. Необходимо следить за рационом, чтобы этот хмуроволк не заработал себе гастрит._

– И он ест все, что ты ему предлагаешь. Согласен на любую диету.

_Из особенностей характера: постоянно хмур, серьезен, улыбается редко, целуется замечательно._

– Стайлз, я не думаю, что это – особенность характера.

– Скотт, вот что тебе от меня надо?

Стайлз посмотрела на друга через плечо. Она сидела на диване в их с Дереком доме. Скотт устроился на спинке дивана, грустно поглядывая на подругу.

– Это ошибка, Стайлз, – вздохнул МакКолл. – Вы же так подходите друг другу!..

– Скотт, я с ним развожусь, – отозвалась Стайлз, продолжая печатать объявление.

– Как? – нахмурился Альфа. – Вы же… Вы… И он… Стайлз!.. Что происходит?..

– Он… – Пальцы Стайлз замерли над клавиатурой, подрагивая. – Он не хочет детей, Скотт.

_Зарабатывает неплохо. Материально обеспечен. Любит красивые машины._

– А ты? – после паузы спросил Скотт.

– А мне уже поздно задумываться, – хмыкнула Стайлз. – Я – друид. Я чувствую новую жизнь даже тогда, когда она зарождается в других.

_В качестве приложения идут периодически пропадающая сестра, сумасшедший дядюшка и слишком прямолинейная кузина._

– Стайлз, а ты не думала, что надо ему сказать? – уточнил Скотт, вздыхая.

– У меня… – Пальцы снова замерли, а девушка шумно сглотнула. – У меня задержка была полгода назад. Он сказал, что пока не слышит сердцебиения, так что аборт я сделать успею.

_Сволочь он, редкостная, а характер – пакостный. Дешево продам._

– Но должно же быть нормальное объяснение, – попытался возразить Скотт. – Полгода назад, кстати, ты сама детей не хотела.

– Потому что я нервничала и думала, что он не хочет, – отозвалась Стайлз, публикуя объявление. – А сейчас шлю его к чертям. Я хочу этого ребенка.

– И поэтому ты решила развестись с его отцом, – согласился Дерек, заходя в гостиную и садясь у ног Стайлз. – Милая моя дурочка, ты что мне сказала полгода назад?..

– Что? – вскинула брови девушка, закрывая крышку ноутбука.

– Что ты слишком молода, чтобы рожать, – кивнул Хейл, щекой прижимаясь к колену Стайлз. – Ты бы себя извела и меня, если бы верила, что у тебя нет другого выхода, кроме как рожать. Если бы все подтвердилось, у меня было бы время, чтобы убедить тебя…

– Так ты хочешь, чтобы я родила? – нахмурилась Стайлз, кладя ладонь на голову своего волка.

– Ты ведь друид, – улыбнулся Дерек, откровенно ластясь, – в какой цвет нам красить детскую?..

Скотт покачал головой и тихо вышел из гостиной.

 

_**Lisa565:** Куплю!.. Если он такой же симпатичный, как на фото._

_**Stiles_H_Druid:** А не, не продам : Р Мой волк)))  
_


	23. Стайлз, Дерек, стая. Печенье. Награда.

_**Фраза:** Жена дрессировщика после секса получает сахарок._  
Романтика с легкой примесью стеба и психологии.

Стайлз привыкает воспитывать стаю настолько, что у нее постоянно с собой маленькие пряные сырные печеньки в холщовом мешочке, и сама она начинает пахнуть этой немудренной выпечкой.  
Поначалу Дерека это даже умиляет.

– Лиам, ты, правда, поймал этого зайца живым? – спрашивает Стайлз.  
Данбар гордо кивает, осторожно отпуская зверька на свободу. Стилински бросает ему печеньку, а парень ловит и смеется наравне с остальными.

– Малия, ты смогла завалить злого папу-Питера?  
Тейт белозубо улыбается, старший Хейл что-то ворчит якобы недовольно, но ухмыляется, когда дочь вгрызается с печенье, брошенное Стайлз.

– Скотт, ты… ты… – Стилински размахивает руками и не может подобрать слова, что редкость, а МакКолл гордо смотрит на преодоленный круг из рябины. – Вот!..  
Она роется в карманах, а друг детства вскоре начинает хрустеть печеньем.

– Серьезно, Стайлз? – ухмыляется Питер, когда Стайлз прицельно бросает в него печеньем.  
– Ты нас спас, – ворчит девушка. – Заслужил.  
И ухмыляется, стараясь не смотреть, как старший Хейл разгрызает сырное печенье.

– Ты ж моя радость, – умиляется Стайлз, когда Кира, быстро покромсав монстров, скромно опускает глаза и прячет за спину катану.  
Юкимура смущается вниманию Стилински, но принимает печенье и улыбается неуверенно – она до сих пор стесняется того, что ей восхищаются после боя.

– Стайлз, нет, – серьезно смотрит на Стилински Лидия.  
Та непривычно молчит и сверлит взглядом Мартин. Банши вздыхает. Молчащая Стайлз – это испытание для нервов, оказывается, а потом забирает печенье у Стилински. В конце концов, она спасла сегодня стаю. Заслужила, да?..

Дерек гадает, что такого может сотворить он – остальные спасали жизни или делали то, на что были не способны раньше. Стайлз никогда просто так не вручает свое печенье, но точно подмечает, когда каждый член стаи перешагивает через себя и становится сильнее и лучше.

И младший Хейл не уверен, что сможет сделать что-то такое, что позволит ему стать лучше.

Он рвет жилы, отдает все силы, пересиливает себя, но печенье ему так и не достается. Остальная стая грызет сырное лакомство и посматривает на Дерека с сочувствуем или ехидством (в одном-единственном случае).

Печенье становится его целью. Он пытается его даже украсть (!), но Стайлз пресекает все попытки с ехидной улыбочкой, подхваченной у Питера, не иначе. Один раз Дерек прокрадывается в ее спальню ночью – позор, о котором он очень старается не вспоминать, – и понимает, что не может. Стайлз доверчиво сопит, когда он касается ее волос, и обнимает мешочек с печеньем, а ему остается только уйти.

Дерек рычит на каждое напоминание о том, что ему печенья не досталось. Вскоре это перестает быть самой популярной шуткой. Да и забывается как-то само собой.

Дерек привыкает, что ему не досталось печенья, но ехидно улыбается всем и каждому, когда Стайлз, рассеянно заваривает чай на двоих или делает кофе себе и ему. Наверное, она просто пытается поддержать его, извиниться за что, что печенья ему не досталось, но это приятно. Правда, приятно. Намного приятней, чем сырное печенье, достающееся за какие-то там заслуги. И что-то такое, странное, начинает пробуждаться в его груди, сворачиваясь теплой шалью вокруг сердца.

Дерек целует ее ладонь, когда Стайлз, рассеянно читая книгу, протягивает ему кружку с чаем. Он сам шалеет от того, что сделал, а стая просто зависает. Стилински напрягается, смотрит на него удивленно и улыбается.

Он приучает ее к легким поцелуям в запястье за кружку чая или кофе. Когда Стайлз привыкает настолько, что перестает вздрагивать от прикосновения его губ к прохладной коже ее ладоней, Дерек начинает целовать ее волосы, лоб, виски.

Стайлз осторожно начинается откликаться на его прикосновения, словно это не он ее приручает, а наоборот. Хотя, быть может, все так и есть.

Дерек не осознает того момента, когда получается, что Стайлз сидящая на его коленях – это нормально. Он просто обнимает девчонку, вдыхает исходящий от нее слабый запах сырного печенья и думает, что всем остальным досталась какая-то глупая выпечка, а ему – целая Стайлз Стилински. И это лучше, чем печенье. Правда.

После их первой совместной ночи Дерек находит на тумбочке печенье, но не находит рядом Стайлз. И в груди переворачивается от ирреального раздражения. Серьезно? Сейчас? Когда они провели вместе ночь? Как… сахарок собачке после выполнения трюка. Дерек сжимает печенье в ладони и стряхивает на пол крошки с запахом сыра.

Стайлз обнаруживается на балконе – кутается в его футболку и радостно вжимается в него спиной, когда он обнимает ее, сыто улыбается и жмурится довольно.  
– Печенье было вкусным? – спрашивает она.  
– Не пробовал, – отзывается Дерек, вдыхая запах девушки. – Но почему сейчас?.. – Стайлз поворачивает голову, смотрит на него непонимающе. – Что я такого сделал?.. Что сотворил невозможного?..  
Ему отчаянно хочется ляпнуть про секс, но он сдерживает себя и радуется этому, когда Стайлз, растерянно сморгнув, отзывается:  
– Ты мне поверил. Ты спал рядом со мной и не вскакивал. Не ждал удара. Не думал, что я могу – что я могу вообще – причинить тебе боль. Ты мне поверил, Дерек. Ты совершил невозможное.  
Дерек растерянно кивает в ответ. Он, правда, поверил Стайлз. Он ей доверился. Вот только печенье… Ему это не нужно. Уже не нужно.  
– Ты, – говорит он, обнимая Стайлз крепче и кутая ее в свои объятья. – Ты – мое печенье. Хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – соглашается Стайлз. – Только не нужно пытаться меня слопать, хорошо, страшный черный волк?..  
Дерек тихо смеется и вдыхает сырный запах Стайлз…


	24. Стайлз, Дерек, Шериф. Допрос. Наручники.

_**Фраза:** Вчера милиционеры арестовали извращенцев. Работа сотрудников была облегчена тем, что задержанные уже заранее были в наручниках._  
Я писала ангст. А тут случайно перелистнула страничку, зацепилась взглядом за фразу и - получите и распишитесь. В общем, я предупредила. И да, почти прямое продолжения той истории с "крольчонком"))

 

Джон пристально смотрел на Дерека Хейла, которого застал в спальне своей дочери. Оборотня его взгляд не смущал, и он сверлил глазами Стайлз. Младшая Стилински молчала, что редкость, и теребила рукав футболки Дерека, которая сейчас заменяла ей одежду.

– Итак, – вздохнул Джон, переводя взгляд с младшего, но все равно взрослого Хейла на свою несовершеннолетнюю дочь. – Я бы хотел знать, что здесь происходит.

– Нет, пап, – хмыкнула Стайлз, – не думаю, что ты хотел знать, что именно здесь происходит. – Она закусила губу на секунду, а потом добавила: – Нет, честно. Не думаю, что ты бы узнал, что-то новое, но мне будет неловко. Очень.

– Ребенок, – вздохнул Джон. – Сейчас я хочу знать, что в твоей спальне делает Дерек Хейл.

– Сейчас? – Стайлз посмотрела на оборотня с интересом, а он ответил ей сердитым взглядом. – Злится. И лежит. И при этом он голый. Почти. Боксеры считаются? – Дерек кашлянул и скосил глаза куда-то в бок. Джон проследил за взглядом и тяжело вздохнул. – Упс! – прокомментировала младшая Стилински. – Их мы уже сняли…

– Стайлз, – вздохнул Шериф,тихо радуясь, что при его появлении дочь быстро накинула на оборотня простыню. – Меня не интересует, чем вы тут… – Он выдохнул. – Хотя интересует. Потому что тебе семнадцать, и Хейл явно старше тебя.

– Пап, – посмотрела на отца Стайлз внимательно. – Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что я его совратила?..

Дерек что-то тихо простонал, и приложился затылком о спинку кровати прежде, чем переместить руки так, чтобы они закрыли его лицо хоть немного. Кажется, он очень старался не ржать.

– Не поверю, – признался Джон.

– А зря! – довольно ухмыльнулась Стайлз. – Потому что он мужественно сопротивлялся, пока я не приковала его к кровати наручниками. Кстати! – Стайлз воодушевилась. – А можно сейчас его расковать? А то у него руки уже, наверное, затекли. Мне его жалко.

– Стайлз! – Джон протянул это с откровенным страданием в голосе. – Дерек Хейл – взрослый мужчина и оборотень. Как ты могла приковать его к кровати?

– Мне помогали? – пожала плечами Стайлз и натянула сползшую футболку обратно на плечо.

Джон вздохнул и посмотрел на Хейла, который откровенно усмехался.

– Ты что-то можешь добавить к сказанному моей дочерью?

– Нет, – покачал головой Дерек. – Она сказала чистую правду. Ноги дяде я не выдернул только потому, что Лидия за него вступилась.

– То есть, – Джон сглотнул. – Моя дочь принудила тебя к… эээ…

– К сексу, – кивнул Дерек невозмутимо. – Заявлять на Стайлз я не буду. Так и быть. А теперь можно отковать меня от спинки кровати?

– М-можно, – согласился Джон.

Стайлз метнулась к своему оборотню, отковала его и села рядом на кровать, растирая запястья. Джон тяжело вздохнул.

– И когда вы собирались сообщить мне, что встречаетесь? – уточнил он.

Стайлз замерла, посмотрела на отца и явно приготовилась ляпнуть что-то. Дерек профессионально закрыл ей рот ладонью – чувствовался опыт – и широко улыбнулся Стилински-старшему.

– В эту субботу Стайлз собиралась приготовить ужин, на котором хотела представить меня, как ее парня.

– Серьезно? – посмотрел на Хейла Джон.

Тот пожал плечами, а Стайлз ляпнула, вывернувшись из рук оборотня:

– Нет. Я планировала дожидаться своего совершеннолетия и подальше спрятать твое оружие!..

– Стайлз, – Дерек посмотрел на девушку, притягивая ее к себе поближе, – ты не помогаешь.

– Я не должна помогать тебе налаживать отношения с моим отцом! – возмутилась Стайлз. – Если вы споетесь, то мне вдвое сложней будет обеспечивать вам обоим нормальное питание!

Дерек пожал плечами, словно спрашивая, что он может поделать. Джон вздохнул, потирая переносицу.

– Ужин в субботу, – вздохнул он. – Я ушел. Надеюсь, до утра вы либо поругаетесь, либо разберетесь во всем этом.

– Пап, а ты куда на ночь глядя? – насторожилась Стайлз.

– У меня свидание, – сообщил Джон, на мгновение обернувшись. – Сегодня не жди.

Стайлз шокировано смотрела вслед отцу. Дерек обнимал свою девушку и старался не смеяться. Субботний ужин обещал быть интересным.

 

– Крольчонок, как вам наш с Лидией подарок?

– Отец конфисковал со словами, что у него должны быть наручники, которые могу удержать оборотня.

– О… Мне жаль. Как я понимаю, твой отец теперь в курсе?

– Да. Сегодня ужин, где встретятся мой отец и мой парень. И да, кажется, Дерек подъезжает.

– Удачи, крольчонок. Если переживешь, то Лидия уже купила вам кое-что интересное – от создателя наручников.


	25. Дерек, Стайлз, Питер; стая фоном. Вязание. Терапия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посвящение: Mark Murray   
> Ахтунг! Автор не вяжет! Автор вышивает крестиком, плетет и немного шьет, но не вяжет. Так что прошу прощения, если есть неточности.  
> По этой шутке:   
> Решил я как-то научиться вязать. Крючком. Нуачо, прикольно подруге подарить сноубордическую шапку, связанную мужскими грубыми руками, и такое оно медитативное, это занятие, что часы пролетали незаметно. А тут как раз на работу на электричке ездил – дорога стала намного веселее я, конечно, ожидал какой-то реакции от окружающих, наблюдающих за сим занятием 30-летнего программиста немелких размеров с щетиной, но удар пришел с неожиданной стороны   
> 22.04, электричка Москва-Зеленоград. Напротив меня садятся два гопаря и начинают на соответствующем диалекте перетирать события из жизни братвы. Бритые, с семками – классика. И вот один из них всю дорогу пялится на мое вязание. А я в это время расстраиваюсь, что нитка, сцуко, толстая – не под размер крючка, и петли приходится вытягивать в общем, через полчаса один их бритых вежливо так касается руки: – Слышь, братишка... Тебе бы крючок не три с половиной, а четверочку – ну что ты мучаешься... Я, в шоке...

Когда мисс Моррел посоветовала для успокоения внутреннего зверя, освоения контроля над новыми силами и обретения внутренней гармонии вязать крючком, Дерек подумал, что она пошутила. _Стая и Стайлз – нет._

Уже на следующий день довольная Стайлз притащила ему крючок и нитки. Дерек выкинул все с балкона, сказав, что он не собирается заниматься чем-то _таким_.

– Конечно, – ворчала Стилински так, что он слышал ее даже из лофта, и подбирала пряжу. – Не будет же брутальный альфа-самец вязать!.. Это же женское дело! Да-да, знаем, слышали. Мужчина что должен? Найти мамонта, завалить мамонта, притащить его в пещеру. И получить теплые связанные из шерсти этого самого мамонта рукавицы!.. И вязать, конечно, должна женщина и!..

Дальше Дерек не слушал. Он включил музыку в наушниках погромче и погрузился в мир дзэна под всеми признанную _классическую музыку_.

Следующим утром Дерек нашел пряжу и набор крючков на прикроватной тумбочке. И в ванной на полочке с принадлежностями для бритья. И на кухне. И в гостиной. И в _любой_ части его лофта.

– Что _это_ значит? – медленно, сграбастав футболку Стайлз в кулак и почти держа девчонку на весу, спросил Дерек, сверля нахалку пристальным взглядом.

– Что именно? – нахмурилась Стилински, держа за спиной пакет, видимо, с пряжей.

– Вот _это_ , – Дерек обвел рукой лофт.

Стайлз послушно глянула на что-то, кроме полуголого и очень злого оборотня, и присвистнула.

– Нет, чувак, к тебе залетала какая-то другая добрая фея, – девчонка похлопала его по плечу. – Мой подарок я только несу.

Дерек отпустил Стайлз, отступил на пару шагов, проигнорировав отчаянное желание зарычать и _(или?..)_ спрятаться. Ее пакет с пряжей он забрал, вырвав из рук заинтересованно следившей за ним девчонки. Собрал все крючки и клубки, разбросанные по лофту. _И скинул с балкона._

– Н-да… – протянула Стайлз, пряча руки в карманах джинсов. – Слушай, если ты против такой терапии, то так и скажи, ага? Зачем же так радикально? У меня почему-то впечатление складывается, что вместо пряжи ты скинешь оттуда меня, если я еще раз принесу тебе клубок и крючок.

– И _правильно_ складывается, – хмыкнул Дерек. – Я _не собираюсь_ вязать.

– Посмотрим, – нехорошо улыбнулась Стайлз, напоминая в этот миг Ногицунэ.

Дерек передернул плечами, надеясь, что у Стилински найдется новая цель для реализации своей неугомонной энергии и странных планов. Он даже обратился за помощью к Малии, подумав, что уж кузина приструнит свою девушку. И узнал, что они со Стайлз уже месяц как расстались, а Тейт переключилась на вернувшегося из Лондона Джексона – с полного одобрения юной Стилински и при ее радостном благословении.

Клубки и крючки продолжали появляться в его лофте. Стайлз при виде его улыбалась _слишком дружелюбно_ , что пугало, и всячески пропагандировала вязание. Дерек огрызался. Клубки и крючки летели вниз с балкона. Стая не сдавалась. Стайлз – тем более. Но и младший Хейл, проявив типично хейловское упрямство, вязать отказывался.

– Вот что тебе не нравится в вязании? – спросила однажды Стайлз, устроившись на его диване, сложив ноги на спинку и наблюдая за отжиманиями младшего Хейла. В последнее время Дереку казалось, что она там прописалась. – Не слишком брутально? Нет, я понимаю, ты весь такой из себя – кожа, щетина, шикарное тело, крутая тачка… Но, знаешь ли, вязать – это не стыдно. Это не разрушит твою репутацию плохого парня. Честно.

– _Стайлз_ , – бросил на нее неприязненный взгляд Дерек, начав отжиматься на одной руке.

– Что? – фыркнула Стилински. – Чтобы ты знал, многие вяжут. Не только домохозяйки. Вспомни хоть Сталоне в «Разрушителе». Как он за вечер свитер связал!.. – Хейл хмыкнул. – Ну да, там была программа для исправления преступников, внедренная в подсознание, да-да. Но даже сейчас!.. Джулия Робертс, Аманда Сейфрид, Дэвид Духовны, Ума Турман, Бред Пит вяжут! И это помогает достижению внутреннего дзэна лучше, чем _тупые отжимания_!

– Тупые отжимания? – Дерек поднялся на ноги и навис над нахалкой. – Если сможешь отжаться хоть десять раз, то я попробую что-то связать.

– Серьезно? – вскинула брови Стайлз, словно копируя его. – Все, что мне нужно было сделать, чтобы заставить тебя вязать, _это_ …

– Отжимания, – кивнул Дерек, складывая руки на груди. – Здесь. Сейчас. Десять раз. Без подготовки.

– О’кей, волчара, – фыркнула Стайлз, неуклюже сползая с дивана. – Отжимания?.. Без проблем!..

И она _отжалась_. От пола. Десять раз на обеих руках. И по пять раз на каждой из рук. Встала. Отряхнула ладони, довольно ухмыляясь. И сказала, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего торжества:

– Нас Финсток так регулярно проверяет! Так что? Вязание?..

Дереку отчаянно захотелось сказать, что Стайлз _сжульничала_ , что это было _нечестно_ , но понимал – это прозвучит это откровенно по-детски. Поэтому младший и очень гордый Хейл стиснул зубы и кивнул.

– Свяжешь мне шарфик метра на два! – похлопала его по плечу Стайлз, спрятала руки в карманы и ушла, насвистывая.

Дерек почувствовал себя униженным и побежденным. Он _должен был_ понять, что все к этому и идет. Девчонка действовала ему на нервы, раздражала, надсмехалась, давила одним своим присутствием и дожала до глупого спора, который уверенно выиграла. Все это было _слишком очевидно_!.. Настолько, что Дерек ничего не заметил.

Хейл мрачно и тяжело вздохнул, а потом потыкал пальцем в пакет с пряжей. Из него вывалился моток ядовито-зеленых ниток. Шарф, значит?.. Что же, будет этой нахалке шарф.

Сначала крючок казался неудобным, нитки натирали кожу пальцев, а петли выходили настолько неуклюжими, что хотелось плюнуть на глупый спор. Гордость Хейлов и их же стремления всегда и во всем побеждать не разрешали. Дерек ругался сквозь зубы, искал полезные статьи и обучающие видео во всемирной паутине, шипел, когда петля срывалась с крючка и… _вязал_.

Ему пришлось пять раз распускать свою работу, чтобы получить не кособокие ряды слишком затянутых или, наоборот, слабых петель, а нормальный шарф. И постепенно вязание затянуло. Оно, правда, успокаивало, отвлекая от ненужных мыслей. 

На Рождество Стайлз официально, при всей стае получила ядовито-зеленый шарф. Еще один, связанный по схеме шарфа обожаемого ею Четвертого Доктора*, уже лежал на ее кровати в подарочной упаковке, но она об этом пока что не знала, ехидно радуясь выигранному спору.

Дерек умел благодарить за хорошие советы. Особенно, если эти самые советы ему в голову приходилось вдалбливать чуть ли не месяц.

С тех пор и началось _это_. Он вязал. Серьезно. Без шуток. Никто и не смеялся, честно говоря. Джексон попытался что-то ляпнуть, но Стайлз и Малия, мило улыбаясь, скрутили Уиттмора и увели _«поговорить»_. После _«разговора»_ парень потирал бок и старался не коситься в сторону Дерека, ловко вывязывающего крючком свитер для Киры.

Питер сбежал из Дома Эха неожиданно. Они ловили его всей стаей, поймали и посадили в лофт Дерека. Нужно было дождаться санитаров из дома Айкена и Дитона. Потому сторожить хорошенько связанного Питера остались Стайлз и Дерек.

Младший Хейл не знал, куда себя деть, разрываясь между желанием сделать из дядюшки отбивную и просто его убить, пока неугомонная Стайлз не сунула ему в руки вязание.

Питер смотрел на племянника ехидно и, что удивительно, _молчал_. Дерек бросал на дядю мрачные взгляды и провязывал петли в свитере – единственное, кроме шарфов, что у него пока что получалось хорошо, – для Лидии – тонкая работа, изящный узор, красивая вещь должна получиться, как раз к дню рождения банши.

Вот только Стилински, пропагандирующая его на вязание, сама так и не освоила даже основы. Крючок был маловат, и нитка соскальзывала. Дерека это раздражало, но искать другой крючок под внимательным взглядом родственничка было как-то… неловко. Но это тоже отвлекало. Приходилось сосредотачиваться на вязании больше обычного и обращать внимание на то, что обычно выходило у него машинально.

Стайлз, крутящаяся рядом и поглядывающая на Питера нехорошо, убежала на кухню. И тогда старший Хейл, чуть подергав руками, шепнул:

– Дерек, ты бы крючок побольше взял. _Нитка же толста_ я.

Дерек замер с вязкой в руках. Он медленно поднял глаза на дядю. Тот обернулся в сторону кухни, где скрылась Стайлз, быстро добавил:

– Понимаю, что хочешь перед девочкой покрасоваться, и ей нравится, когда ты вяжешь, но не мучайся. _Возьми крючок побольше._

Дерек так и завис, не зная, как реагировать. То, что его дядя разбирался в вязке крючком казалось чем-то… _абсурдным_. Да, именно. Абсурд в высшей степени его проявления. И в голову приходило только одно объяснение.

– _Мисс Моррел?.._

– Мисс Моррел, – согласился Питер и ласково посоветовал вернувшейся с чаем Стайлз. – Лапушка, дай моему племяннику вон тот крючочек. Хорошо, солнышко?

Стайлз посмотрела на него как на гремучую кобру, но послушно отдала Дереку крючок. Она устроилась под боком у младшего Хейла, прихлебывая чай. Питер довольно ухмыльнулся, распрямляя плечи. Он вскинул брови и красноречиво кивнул на медитирующую над кружкой с чаем Стайлз.

Дерек вздохнул, прекратив вязать и поймав взгляд девчонки на своих руках, уточнил:

– Стайлз, тебе нравится, когда _я вяжу_?

– Ага, – согласилась она, устраивая голову на плече Дерека. – Ты же такой большой, сильный, сидишь с крючком, вывязываешь петли. Такой сосредоточенный. Мужественный. _И милый._

– Что и требовалось доказать! – подвел итог Питер. – Кстати, Дерек, что у тебя там?.. Свитер?

– Лидии в подарок, – кивнул младший Хейл. – Вот тут узор, видишь?

Дерек, бросив взгляд на Стайлз, осторожно развернул вязку, показывая работу. Питер оценил, спросил что-то про петли. Дерек _под умиленный вздох от откровенно наслаждающейся картиной Стайлз_ ответил.

Когда Дитон и санитары добрались до лофта, то застали горячо спорящих о способе набора петель Хейлов и откровенно кайфующую Стайлз.

– Вот, – довольно обвела всех взглядом Стилински, – а говорят, что вязание – не мужское дело.

И она снова умиленно посмотрела на младшего Хейла, смущенно спрятавшего недовязанный свитер.


	26. Стайлз, стая. Медицинская помощь. Волнение. Седина.

_**По фразе:** Двадцатитонная железобетоная плита упала с 11-го этажа в полуметре от седого мальчика._  
И начались именно несмешные истории.

 

Лофт напоминает экстренный лагерь, развернутый для первой помощи – благо все средства для этого есть.

– Я с вами когда-нибудь поседею! – ворчит Стайлз, выковыривая из спины Питера пули. – Какого черта вы опять полезли воевать с охотниками?

– Ауч! – шипит старший Хейл. – Спроси об этом лучше МакКолла.

– Я не при чем! – открещивается парень, испуганно втягивая голову, но стараясь не мешать Кире разбираться с его пулевым ранением. Стайлз он в последнее время побаивается. – Я честно предлагал переговоры, но Дерек…

– Дерек?! – рявкает Стайлз, оборачиваясь на младшего Хейла.

Тот молча пожимает плечами, пока Лидия промывает ему на руке рану от аконита. Возиться со спиной Питера банши отказалась в весьма экспрессивных выражениях, а зомби-дядюшка подозревал, что отлучен от постели на неделю точно.

– А если бы у них было больше одного ножа, смазанного аконитом? – продолжает требовать ответов Стайлз. – А если бы пули были не простыми? Вы понимаете, что вас бы сейчас тут не было? Лиам?!

– А что я? – обиженно смотрит на нее Данбар, самостоятельно разбирающийся со своей ногой.

– Ты мог удержать этих придурков от глупостей! – поясняет Стайлз, смотрит на ухмыляющегося друга и от всей души хлопает по спине Питера, пытающегося замаскировать смех под кашель. – Прокашлялся? – очень ласково – прямо до мурашек по спине – спрашивает Стайлз.

– Да, спасибо, – коротко отзывается Питер, не решаясь перечить Стилински. – Но я не совсем понимаю, почему ты сейчас переживаешь. Мы все живы. И скоро будем здоровы. В чем суть претензий?

– В чем? – Стайлз хмыкает. – В том, что я за вас волнуюсь. За всех вас. Что, конечно, удивительно, если вспомнить, какими вы, оборотни, бываете козлами!

Питер пытается что-то возразить, но затыкается, когда Стайлз решительно берет в руки скальпель. Мужская часть стаи молчит, не зная, что сказать и как оправдаться, женская – дуется и тоже молчит.

– Иногда мне кажется, – говорит Стайлз, прикидывая, как вытащить последнюю пулю, – что на меня с большой высоты падает что-то огромное, тяжелое, а когда я уже ощущаю себя лепешкой на асфальте, этот груз лежит в паре сантиметров от меня. И облегчение есть, но все еще сердце заходится от ужаса. Вот как я чувствую себя, когда вы опять вляпываетесь в какую-нибудь хренотень и сообщаете мне об этом постфактум, чтобы я помогла зашить или обработать раны. Я чувствую себя лепешкой на асфальте, которая почему-то ей еще не является.

Она отбрасывает пинцет и скальпель и уходит. Дерек находит ее на балконе, обнимает и целует в висок.

– Прости, – говорит он.

– Конечно, ты больше так не будешь и станешь примерным членом общества, – ворчит Стайлз, прижимаясь к своему волку. – А если я не поверю?

– Я не собираюсь обманывать, – говорит Дерек. – Я буду осторожней.

Он снова целует ее в висок и обнимает притихшую и позволившую себе расслабиться Стайлз. Дерек не лжет. Он собирается быть осторожней. Потому что в темных волосах своей девушки заметил слишком светлый волосок.


	27. Стайлз, Скотт. Зомби. Вегетарианство.

_**Фраза:** Будут ли веганы, ставшие зомби, жрать людей?_

 

Скотт ползет по старой траншее следом за Стайлз. Нет, он бы мог ползти первым, но его подруга заявила, зомби находятся как раз в той стороне, откуда они ползут, так что если что, первым жрать начнут МакКолла.

Скотт тогда ничего не сказал, только усмехнулся, оценив то, как вытянулись лица остальных ребят из их отряда – новичков, отправленных с ними встречать Арджентоd и устроивших временный лагерь. Но откуда им было знать, что Стайлз – друид и расчищает путь перед ними, банально приказывая корням и гибким стеблям вьющихся растений пропускать ее и МакКолла, а для этого надо ползти первой, что она и делает.

Через полчаса, добравшись до перекрестка между двумя траншеями, они решают сделать привал. Стилински вытягивает ноги и с интересом рассматривает испорченную хлопчатобумажную кофту, которую явно ничто уже не сможет спасти. Скотт достает из своего рюкзака воду и делает один глубокий глоток.

– Интересно, – вдруг говорит Стайлз, – а будут ли веганы, ставшие зомби, жрать людей?

– Уже жрут, – пожимает плечами Скотт, протягивая воду подруге.

– Не-а, – мотает головой Стайлз, потроша свой рюкзак, чтобы добраться до воды. – Не доказано. Ни про одного зомби из встреченных нами, мы не могли сказать, был ли он веганом при жизни.

– Дерек положил воду в боковой карман, – ухмыляется Скотт. – И он тебе об этом сказал, кажется.

– Кажется, – соглашается Стайлз, отрывая боковой карман и добираясь до воды, – но, наверное, я тогда думала о том, как мы будем добираться до места встречи с отрядом Арджентов и почему зомби не чувствуют людей, передвигающихся по траншеям.

– Питер предлагал тебе прочитать его научную работу, – пожимает плечами Скотт. – Мне достаточно того, что это работает.

– Скучный ты, друг мой, – вздыхает Стилински горько и присасывается к воде.

– Не скучный, а практичный, – поправляет Скотт. – Так Кира говорит.

– А Эллисон говорит, что скучный, хоть и нежный, добрый, преданный и романтичный, – вставляет замечание Стайлз, – и да, это я тебя морально готовлю к встрече с бывшей девушкой и ее парнем.

– Я не ревную Эллисон к Айзеку, – пожимает плечами Скотт. – Они любят друг друга…

– И пусть любят подальше от тебя! – подхватывает Стайлз. – Но все же? Будут ли веганы, ставшие зомби, жрать людей? – Она замолкает, смотрит на друга, сверкнувшего алыми глазами, и добавляет: – И нелюдей?

– Зачем тебе это знать? – вздыхает Скотт.

– Вон там, – кивает куда-то влево Стайлз, – метрах в пятнадцати от нас, зомби задумчиво кусает куст. Я и думаю – на листве кровь или он бывший веган?..

Скотт приподнялся, разглядел зомби и сел обратно. Он нахмурился на секунду, потер нос, но все же спросил:

– Слушай, а как ты умудряешься ползти впереди, расчищать траншею, следить за ситуацией и замечать вот такое? В прошлый раз ты обратила внимание на то, что Брейдан, оказывается, не умерла, раз ползет к нам с намерениями подзакусить.

– Она – выжившая бывшая Дерека, – пожала плечами Стайлз. – Я просто должна была убедиться, что она к нему не вернется и пристрелить ее. На всякий случай.

Скотт рассмеялся и убрал воду обратно в рюкзак. Им предстоит долгий путь. И еще пятьдесят забавных замечаний от Стайлз.


	28. Стайлз, Питер, Дерек, Лидия. Сеанс психологической мощи от мистера Хейла. //Приказы от Стайлз. Стайлз, Дерек.

_**Фраза:** Девушка, мне с вами скучно. Мне с вами спать хочется._

Стайлз тяжело плюхнулась на диван рядом с Питером и вытянула ноги на журнальный столик. Старший Хейл с интересом покосился в ее сторону, но ничего не сказал, ожидая, когда младшая и болтливая Стилински чистосердечно и многословно признается, что ее гложет.

Но она молчала. Молча сверлила взглядом стену напротив и молчала. И это тревожило. Сначала Питер сел ровно, вырвавшись из мягкого обволакивающего плена дивана и его многочисленных подушек. Когда этого монстра только доставили в лофт Дерека, Стайлз радовалась ему как маленький ребенок, активно проверяя пружины, и заснула на нем же.

В тот вечер будить ее не решился никто. Питер накинул на девчонку плед, шикнул на ворчащего племянника и удалился под руку с Лидией. А утром смущенно краснеющая Стилински призналась, что они с Дереком решили начать встречаться.

Впрочем, давно было пора. Это признал даже МакКолл, на признание подруги облегченно выдохнувший:

– Да наконец-то!

За что и был побит чем-то, что невовремя попалось под руку Стайлз.

И сейчас девчонка сидела на том самом судьбоносном диване и молчала настолько тяжело, что Питеру пришлось заглянуть ей в лицо и спросить со всем возможным сочувствием, которые он наскреб в дебрях своего сознания:

– Что-то случилось, лапушка?

– Что? – Стайлз рассеянно посмотрела на него, а потом пожала плечами: – Думаю, что нам с Дереком нужно расстаться. Ему со мной скучно.

Питер прикинул перспективы их расставания. Злая Стайлз, искренне влюбленная в его племянника, огрызающаяся по поводу и без, отменно язвящая и готовая убивать, с одной стороны. Злой Дерек, успевший если не полюбить, то привязаться к малышке, молчаливый, но чрезвычайно грозный и довольно опасный в своей ярости, с другой стороны.

И ему придется занимать одну из сторон. И ни одна из них ему не нравится. Себя Питеру было жаль и попадаться ни под тяжелую руку племянника, ни под язвительное внимание Стайлз ему не хотелось. Значит, придется не допустить разрыва.

– С чего ты это взяла? – с тяжелым вздохом спросил Хейл у девочки.

– Я ему не интересна, – пожала плечами Стайлз, чересчур весело улыбаясь.

Маски малышки были довольно правдоподобны, если не знать, где и что искать. Питер знал. И искал. И нашел чуть подрагивающие уголки губ, стремящиеся опуститься в скорбную улыбочку, покрасневшие глаза и слабый отзвук слез в запахе девочки.

Значит, переживает.

– Почему ты считаешь, что ты не занимаешь мысли моего племянника? – уточнил Питер, переплетая пальцы рук и разглядывая Стайлз с видом бывалого психолога. Она очень выразительно вздернула брови. – Что? – уточнил Хейл. – Считаешь, что я недостоин того, чтобы попытаться помочь тебе разобраться в ваших с Дереком отношениях? Поверь, лапушка, я искренне желаю вам обоим счастья.

– Не верю, – призналась Стайлз. – Что-то ты еще скрываешь. Ну, не можешь ты – ты! – просто и бескорыстно помогать кому-то за просто так. Так что… Не верю.

– И правильно делаешь, – похвалил ее Питер. – Но дело в том, что мне невыгодно ваше с Дереком расставание. Так что давай пообщаемся и попытаемся понять, в чем основная проблема ваших с моим племянником разногласий.

– Да нет у нас разногласий! – отмахнулась Стайлз. – Просто я ему нужна только для того, чтобы спать с ним.

– Проблема в том, что он не уделяет тебе время помимо ваших с ним сексуальных марафонов? – ухмыльнулся Питер.

– Не в этом смысле «спать», – недружелюбно глянула на Питера Стайлз, убирая ноги со столика. – В этом у нас с ним тоже все хорошо… Просто иногда Дерек часами молчит, когда я готовлю, когда мы с ним ужинаем, когда мы смотрим телевизор, когда идем спать. Просто спать, понимаешь? Он просто смотрит на меня, гладит по голове или спине, обнимает. И молчит. Он не спрашивает, как у меня прошел день, что я делала, с кем виделась.

– А если ты не ночуешь в лофте? – вскинулся Питер. Напоминала ему эта история кое-что из жизни его старшей сестрицы. – Он приходит к тебе, чтобы выспаться?..

– Не уверена, – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Но пару раз я просыпалась посреди ночи и он… – Она сглатывает. – Спал рядом. Дерек спал рядом, обнимал меня во сне… – Взгляд юной Стилински цепко вглядывается в лицо Питера. – Ты что-то знаешь?!

Хейл усмехается и снова позволяет себе развалиться на диване.

– Мой племянник очень похож на свою мать. А она, выбрав отца для своих волчат и посоветовавшись со своим внутренним зверем, решила наречь его своей парой. Да и сам я, признаюсь, связав себя с Лидией во время недавней битвы, отныне высыпаюсь только рядом с ней. – Он улыбается, видя, как меняется лицо Стайлз, а на место тревоге приходит недоверие и отчаянная надежда. – Зачем ему говорить лишние слова, если ты сама, уверен, рассказываешь обо всем, о чем он должен узнать? Зачем ему что-то спрашивать, если он каждую секунду чувствует в безопасности ты или что-то тебе угрожает? Зачем, если с тобой он может просто молчать и спать – не вскакивая, не ожидая удара? Ты – его безопасность. Ты – девушка, с которой ему хочется спать.

Стайлз растерянно отворачивается. Питер почти уверен, что ни одна из ее привычных масок не может выдержать тот наплыв эмоций, какой сейчас переживает юная Стилински. Запах слез становится чуть слышней.

Дерек влетает в лофт, смотрит на дядю зло и бросается к ногам своей девушки. Стайлз сидит на диване, закрыв лицо руками и на все попытки младшего Хейла ее расшевелить, что-то невнятно бормочет.

– Что ты с ней сделал? – рычит на старшего родственника Дерек.

– Ничего, – разводит руками Питер. – Просто рассказал про твою мать пару фактов.

– Что? – Дерек хмурится и теряется, когда Стайлз отнимает ладони от своего лица и обнимает его скулы.

– Люблю тебя, – говорит девчонка. Губы ее немного дрожат, но глаза светятся счастьем. – Только, пожалуйста, говори со мной. Хорошо?

– Хорошо, – растерянно соглашается Дерек, осторожно поворачивая голову и целуя ускользающую ладонь. – Все хорошо?

– Теперь? – Стайлз улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать своего волка. – Да.

Она коротко прикасается к губам Дерека, поднимается с дивана и уходит. Дерек медленно поднимается с колен.

– Она хотела тебя бросить, и ты задолжал ей признание в любви, – заявляет Питер.

Лицо племянника вытягивается, и Дерек бросается следом за Стайлз. Питер пожимает плечами и напрягается. Через секунду он уже звонит Лидии.

– Я просто порезала палец, – раздраженно отзывается в трубку Мартин. – И искренне жалею, что я одна в стае такая – выбранная и волком, и человеком. Стопроцентная пара, так сказать.

– Еще Стайлз, как оказалось, – смеется Питер.

– Искренние ей мои соболезнования, – фыркает Мартин, а потом игриво добавляет: – Так что? Ты не приедешь, чтобы полечить мой палец, мистер доктор?

– Как я могу отказать, когда просит такая прекрасная пациентка? – мурлыкнул в трубку Питер и довольно улыбнулся – Лидия уже научилась пользоваться тем, что он ни в чем и никогда не может ей отказать, но не использовала эту власть в серьезных вопросах.

Старший Хейл проверил наличие ключей и направился к дверям из лофта, когда в голову пришла интересная мысль. Интересно, а что будет, когда Стайлз поймет, что имеет абсолютную власть над Дереком? О, пожалуй, он закажет билет в первый ряд на это шоу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз: То есть, ты будешь подчиняться любым моим прямым приказам?  
> Дерек, сквозь зубы: Да.  
> Стайлз: То есть, если я сейчас скажу, что ты должен питаться только полезной пищей с минимум холестерина?..  
> Дерек, насупившись: Да.  
> Стайлз: О-о-о... А почему?  
> Дерек, вздохнув: Ты - женщина, мать моих детей, та, кто будет хранить мой очаг и меня.  
> Стайлз, задумчиво: Ну, пока я не мать...  
> Дерек: Не суть важно.  
> Стайлз, все так же задумчиво: Хотя, знаешь, я не против... Но после университета. А то меня принимают в два университета из Лиги Плюща на стипендию. Жалко терять такой шанс.  
> Дерек, недоуменно моргнув: То есть?  
> Стайлз: Предложение руки и сердца по всей форме, с отцом поговоришь сам, но я подскажу, когда у него под рукой не будет оружия, а потом снимаем квартирку рядом с университетом и будем жить вместе. Приказ ясен?  
> Дерек, ухмыляясь: Да. Кольцо дарить сейчас?  
> Стайлз, растерянно хлопнув ресницами: Волчара, а ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю?  
> Дерек, улыбаясь: Да.


	29. Лидия, m!Стайлз, Малия, Питер, Дитон. Видения из будущего.

_**Фраза:** Победитель битвы экстрасенсов, когда напьется, звонит своей будущей._  
И!.. У меня мозг вынесен курсовой, хочется любви, романтики, ангста и легкого безумия. Я предупредила, да-да. И тут m!Стайлз, Сталия и Пидия. Приятного чтения.

 

Когда Дитон вдохновенно вещал Лидии, что со временем у нее откроется дар предсказывать не только смерти, но и вероятное будущее, она поджала губы, смерила друида внимательным взглядом и ответила:

– Нет. Я этого не желаю. И развивать эту способность не собираюсь.

Дитон тогда ничего не сказал, только покачал головой. Кажется, он уже тогда знал, что Лидии не удастся бороться с растущим даром, который питает сам Неметон, чуя в ней якорь одного из ее Хранителей.

Когда Лидия первый раз предсказала будущее, она пришла к Стайлзу. Малия ревниво посмотрела на банши, но позволила им остаться наедине и ушла ночевать к Дереку, посчитав, что общество кузена для нее сейчас предпочтительней, чем тяжелая тишина недоговорок двух людей, которые слишком давно знакомы.

– Передавай привет Мигелю! – крикнул ей вслед Стайлз, катая в ладонях стакан для виски и устраиваясь удобней в кресле. Лидия принесла с собой вино, но Стилински не помнил, куда засунул бокалы для него. – А если серьезно, Лидс, ну, и что в этом страшного?

– Что страшного? – Мартин посмотрела на него как на идиота и оправила складки своей юбки. – Серьезно. Я шла по улице, увидела парня и поняла, что он меня поцелует. – Она потянулась за вином и налила в свой стакан. – А через два дня он вдруг подлетел ко мне, поцеловал и унесся прежде, чем получил пощечину. Хорошо, что рядом была Малия. Честно, никогда так не радовалась ее присутствию.

– А, – кивнул Стилински, подставляя стакан для алкоголя, – оказалось, что он поспорил на то, сможет ли поцеловать тебя. Она мне рассказывала.

– Малия притащила его за ухо к его дружкам и сказала, что спорить на такие темы – невежливо, – хмыкнула Лидия. – Не думала, что от твоей подружки может быть хоть какая-то польза. Честно.

– Хей, не будь строга к Малии! – вскинулся Стилински. – За твоей маской идеальной красотки и королевы всех стерв школы тоже не всякий может разглядеть непревзойденный ум. Ты считаешь ее дикаркой, но… Она честная… – Он улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Знаешь, она никогда не лукавит. Говорит открыто. Просит помощи, если не понимает. И любит обнимать меня…

– О, как это мило! – ехидно протянула Лидия и сделала глоток. – Сейчас начну сморкаться радугой.

– Радугой какают пони! – авторитетно поправил Стайлз и рассмеялся. – Но Лидс, твой дар – не наказание. Ты должна его как-то развивать.

– Развивать? – Лидия посмотрела на него в упор. – Только после тебя.

– Уже, – улыбнулся Стайлз, протягивая вперед ладонь, над которой танцевали желтые светлячки.

Лидия подалась к нему, разглядывая странный танец пяти зелено-желтых огоньков. Стилински растянул губы в какой-то странной, лукаво-счастливой улыбке и сжал ладонь в кулак, пряча светлячков.

– Значит, и мне придется учиться, – вздохнула Лидия.

– Ага, – согласился Стилински. – А пока мы напьемся и поговорим о том, почему Питер третьи сутки ночует под твоими окнами.

Лидия посверлила глазами Стайлза, но ответила после щедрого глотка вина:

– А я вчера увидела, как бреду по лесу ночью и босиком и тону. И он меня спасает. – Мартин улыбнулась нехорошо и добавила: – Оказалось, что в полнолуния я часто ухожу «погулять», а Питер обычно успевает меня найти прежде, чем случится что-то страшное. Но в моем видении луна была убывающая. Как сейчас. Вот он и караулит.

– Пусть караулит, – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Чем больше он занят, тем меньше от него вреда. Теоретически.

– Теоретически, – согласилась Лидия.

Они пили вино и болтали ни о чем. Как странно детская влюбленность может перерасти во что-то такое, от чего тепло на душе, а совершенно чужой на первый взгляд человек оказывается родным – даже не как друг, как брат, наверное.

Следующие несколько месяцев Лидия училась контролировать свой новый дар. Хотя… Это была скорей одна из сил банши. Они видели не только смерть, но обычно именно смерть была для них проще и понятней, а ни на что иное их просто не хватало. Но, как было уже сказано, Лидия была якорем Хранителя Неметона, ее питало священное Древо, и магии, не столько позволяющей ей колдовать, сколько увеличивающей природный резерв, в ней всегда было с избытком.

Когда спустя три месяца к Мартин пришло очередное видение о далеком – в этом она была уверена – будущем, Лидия охнула, сбрасывая с себя морок того, что, возможно, должно случиться, и схватилась за телефон.

– Алло? – после пятого гудка ответил сонный голос Стайлза.

– Я видела себя беременной от Питера! – рявкнула Лидия в трубку и только сейчас посмотрела на часы.

Три часа ночи. Грохот на том конце метафорического телефонного провода. Тихая ругань явно свалившегося с кровати Стайлза и какое-то беззлобно-воркующее ворчание Малии. Замечательно.

– Лидс, ты тут? – через минуту позвал Стайлз. Мартин что-то невнятно пробурчала, что должно было обозначать согласие. – Хорошо. Ты точно уверена, что это было то, что ты сказала?

Лидия вспомнила светящиеся счастьем глаза Питера, его мягкую, слегка растерянную улыбку, словно он до сих пор не может поверить в чудо, что происходит с ним каждый день, его чуть подрагивающие пальцы и большую теплую ладонь на ее еще небольшом животе, к которому он прикасался с ирреальным благоговением.

– Уверена, – вздохнула Мартин и тихо простонала: – Стайлз, я не знаю, что мне делать…

Стайлз помолчал в трубку, тяжело вздохнул и предложил:

– У меня еще осталось то вино.

– У меня дома есть кое-что вкусней и крепче, – отозвалась Лидия. – Мне нарезать лимон?

– Нарезать, – решительно согласился Стайлз, но трубку тут же перехватила Малия:

– Я буду с вами, но в облике койота. В последний раз, когда Стайлз сорвался куда-то посреди ночи, его чуть не убила непонятно откуда появившаяся чупакабра.

– Как хочешь, – хмыкнула Лидия, вспоминая, как Малия в тот раз хлопотала над Стилински и даже попыталась укусить Питера, рискнувшего подойти слишком близко к ее парню. – Жду вас.

Мартин нажала на «отбой» и порадовалась, что сегодня ее матери нет дома.

Стилински, как оказалось, совершенно не умел пить коньяк и сейчас дремал, поглаживая лохматую голову койота. Впрочем, и сама Лидия не слишком далеко от него ушла, удобно устроившись головой на теплом животе давно заснувшей Малии и разглядывая потолок. Мысли были слишком ясные. До невозможности. До звенящей пустоты, которая только подчеркивала яркость и значимость тех немногих идей, что приходили в голову Лидии.

Телефон как-то сам оказался в ее руке. Этот номер она никогда не сохраняла в телефонную книгу, а из истории удаляла – стабильно и непреклонно. Но цифры словно въелись в ее память, и пальцы сами набирали на экране отзывающегося легкой вибрацией телефона этот почти незнакомый номер.

– Что-то случилось? – раздался притворно-спокойный, почти вальяжно-расслабленный голос на том конце метафорического телефонного провода.

Он отозвался после второго гудка. И был встревожен тем, что она позвонила ему сама. Первая.

– Лидия? – позвал Питер. – Что случилось?

Мартин усмехнулась.

– Ты был таким теплым в моем видении, – пробормотала она, разглядывая потолок и считая трещины. – Таким нечаянно-счастливым. Таким влюбленно-расслабленным. И я могла бы полюбить такого Питера. Но его ведь еще нет. И если его нет, то этого видения и быть не может. Так? Я не могу полюбить того, кого еще нет.

Лидия прикрыла глаза, вспоминая того Питера. Незнакомого. Невероятного. Прекрасного. Нет, не так. И тот Питер был ужасен, но он был теплым. Он был влюбленным, любящим. И любимым.

– Почему? – услышала Лидия голос, который она слышала в своей видении.

– Потому что это – морок, – рассмеялась Мартин, пошире распахивая глаза и внимательно изучая потолок. – То, что может случиться. Но не случится.

– Почему? – жестче и требовательней повторил Питер.

– Потому что ты не можешь любить, – жестко отозвалась Лидия, чувствуя, как знакомо начинает жечь глаза что-то соленое и невыплаканное. – Потому что все, что должно отвечать за чувства, умерло в тебе, было выжжено огнем того пожара и сумасшествием, которое только усилила сила Альфы. – Она сглотнула, боясь, что горло сожмет от рыданий или чего-то там еще. – А самое мерзкое, что тебе нравилось то твое безумие. И ты, как наркоман, сейчас пытаешься найти новую дозу, снова получить силу Альфы, стать жестоким и сильным безумцем, которого я боюсь.

Питер рвано выдохнул в динамик, а Лидия рассмеялась – до полынной горечи на губах, до дрожи во всем теле – и потерлась мокрой щекой о шерсть Малии.

– Я почти чувствовала твою ладонь – теплую, большую, защищающую – на своем животе, – прошептала она, боясь, что голос сорвется. – Я почти поверила в то, что тот Питер любит нас. Любит меня…

– Нас? – повторил Хейл. – Погоди, ты сказала «на животе»? Лидия?.. Лидия, ответь!..

Мартин отбросила телефон, повернулась, утыкаясь в теплый бок Малии, и тихо заплакала. Койот осторожно вывернулась, обернулась вокруг банши, словно пытаясь заключить ее в кольцо своего теплого тела, а Стайлз погладил по голове. Но в тот момент Лидии было почти все равно.

 

…Он поймал ее в кольцо своих рук, когда она почти шагнула с обрыва в убывающую луну. Поймал и не отпустил, а взгляд у него был нечаянно-счастливым…


	30. Питер, Стайлз, Дерек, Лидия, Скотт. Шемаг. Путь к оазису по пустыне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И сразу пояснение.  
> Шемаг (куфия, арафатка (простореч.), шемаг, шемах, keffiyeh, shemagh, shmagh, kaffiyah, keffiya, kaffiya, ghutra, hatta) - мужской головной платок, популярный в арабских странах. Куфия является неотъемлемой частью мужского гардероба в арабских странах. Служит для защиты головы и лица от солнца, песка и холода.   
> Выглядит так: http://www.splav.ru/img/g20110601175324321960t3n1.jpg  
> А тут совпала фраза и недавно найденная картинка: http://kak-legko.ru/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/kak-zavyazyvat-arafatku-300x180.jpg Тут, как бэ, фем!Стайлз))

_**Фраза:** Арабские женщины выглядят сильно замотанными._

 

Солнце пекло, жара стояла невыносимая, а шемаг мешался и грозился развязаться. Их группа из пяти человек шла по пустыне третий час, спутниковый телефон был сломан из-за шестого, сейчас валяющегося где-то позади, рядом со взорванной машиной.

Интересно, тот несостоявшийся киднепер хоть мог представить, что нарвется на трех оборотней и двух непонятно кого?

Питера и Дерека занесло в пустыню сообщение о том, что Лора нашла где-то здесь оазис, к которому они сейчас и шли. Было в его водах что-то особенное, магическое.

Что – племянница сказать не успела, неверная связь прервалась, заставив обоих Хейлов спешно покинуть Нью-Йорк и отправиться на другой конец мира к своей неугомонной Альфе. Кору, несмотря на все ее требования и грозные – как сама она думала – рыки, оставили под присмотром старой знакомой омеги. Малышка недавно попала под проклятие и еще не успела оправиться, а рисковать ею ни дядя, ни брат не хотели.

Трое остальных путешественников в их группе были Хейлам незнакомы. Высокий мальчишка с вьющимися и выбивающимися из-под шемага темными волосами и карими внимательными глазами явно был оборотнем. Не Альфой еще, но близко. Словно он просыпался – медленно, неохотно. Истинных Питер встречал за всю свою жизнь только три раза.

И если Лора правду говорила про воду в оазисе, может быть, что он шел окончательно пробудить силу, все еще дремлющую в нем.

А вот его спутницы были пока для него загадкой. Обе девушки были замотаны в шемаг, так что оставались видны только глаза, а под одеждой – мешковатой, свободной, могло скрываться что угодно. Единственное, что точно мог сказать про спутниц юного оборотня Питер, они не были людьми.

Первая была высокой, чуть ниже своего друга, шатенкой с чуть вытянутыми, лукавыми глазами цвета молочного шоколада, в которых сверкали искорки медового смеха. Ее волосы иногда выбивались из-под шемага, и она осторожно убирала их, ругаясь и грозя снова подстричься под ежика. А еще она говорила. Быстро. Ни о чем, но обо всем одновременно.

Дерек каждый раз косился на нее странно и быстро отворачивался, но Питер мог поспорить, что племянника почти вело от чуть хрипловатого голоса шатенки с яркими смеющимися глазами. Старший Хейл даже поспорил с собой, сколько упрямый мальчишка будет держаться. Он даже прикидывал, стоит ли поддразнить Дерека, но решил не связываться с ехидно глянувшей на него кареглазой.

Тем более, она его изрядно встревожила, когда метнула в их бывшего гида облако какой-то зеленой пакости. С друидами Питер был знаком не понаслышке, и мог точно сказать, что они так не умеют. А магия этой малышки явно была природной. И кем она тогда могла быть? Дриадой? Этот вопрос Питер решил отложить до оазиса.

А еще он решил не смотреть на третью девушку в их группе. Но взгляд сам как-то соскальзывал на клетчатый бело-черный шемаг, из-под которого выбился упрямый рыжий локон. А глаза у нее были зелеными. Ведьмовскими. Дьявольскими. Завораживающими. И если Дерека вело от голоса кареглазой, то Питеру казалось, что у него сердце выскочит из груди всякий раз, когда рыжая смотрела на него.

Но стоит признать, что ведьмой она не была. Было в ней что-то другое – опасное и дикое. Что-то, что заставило явно не первый раз похищавшего туристов бандита отшатнуться и заорать в страхе, стреляя во все стороны.

Тогда-то кареглазая и швырнула в него зеленый снаряд, а Дерек сделал подсечку, отправив недруга прямо на выставленные когти Питера и подоспевшего мальчишки, а после бросился в сторону девушек, валя обеих на землю и пропуская над собой огонь от взорвавшейся машины. Юный оборотень полоснул похитителя поперек спины, а старший Хейл распорол глотку. Их взрывом не затронуло.

И сейчас все пятеро брели по пустыне к оазису, куда уверенно вела их кареглазая. Наверное, она была нимфой. Дриадой, например. Не чистокровной, конечно, но полукровкой, например. Тогда понятно, почему она чует направление – подводные жилы, которые выходят на поверхность в оазисе. Питер бы не удивился, если сейчас они идут прямо над водной жилой.

– И в кого ты превращаешься? – догнал кареглазую старший Хейл. Она глянула на него с легким недоумением и тщательно замаскированным раздражением. – Ромашка, маргаритка, гладиолус?

– У нашей Стайлз намного больше шипов, – заметила рыжая, глядя на Питера. – А что?

– Боюсь, как бы племянник не укололся, – посетовал Хейл и довольно прищурился, услышав короткий рык Дерека. – Или вы, милая, не заметили, как его ведет от голоса вашей подруги?

– Какой любящий дядя! – восхитилась та, которую назвали Стайлз. – Прямо не знаю, что бы я делала, если бы обнаружила у себя такого замечательного родственника. Наверное, закопала бы его на заднем дворе и попрыгала сверху.

– О, – восхитился Питер, чуя в кареглазой родственницу по духу, – в твоих словах, лапушка, чувствуется опыт. Не первый раз?

– Тетушку Розу я закапывала трижды, – пожаловалась Стайлз. – Но тебе, думаю, хватит и одного, если посмеешь обидеть Лидию. Я ведь вижу, как тебя ведет от одного ее взгляда.

– Ты – моя сестра по духу, не иначе, – пожаловался Питер.

– Скорей уж дочь, – поправил до этого молчавший юный оборотень. – Стайлз, Лидия, помните, я говорил, что могу по запаху определять родственников?

– Да, – осторожно согласилась кареглазая, а потом охнула: – Нет. Нет, нет, нет! Скотт! Не говори, что это – отец моей бывшей девушки!

– Прости, – развел руками парень и кивнул Дереку. – Сразу предупрежу, что наша колючка любому в руки не дается. А ты об этот кактус, если что, все клыки обломаешь.

– Значит, – философски вздохнул Питер, – у меня где-то есть дочь. Что же, дети, когда доберемся до оазиса, думаю, нам всем стоит поговорить.

– Именно, – сверкнула золотом в карих глазах Стайлз. – Когда доберемся.

Дерек подошел к колючке со спины и что-то неразборчиво шепнул ей на ухо – Питер не стал подслушивать. Дриада мигом обернулась, глядя на Дерека большими восторженными глазами, подцепила его под локоть и потащила вперед, что-то возбужденно треща. Питер сегодня был на диво толерантен и не слушал.

Впрочем, его мысли сейчас занимали исключительно зеленоглазая и неизвестно откуда взявшаяся дочь. А если вспомнить, что они были знакомы, можно сочетать приятное с полезным.

Лидия покосилась в его сторону, и глаза ее прищурились, выдавая улыбку. Скотт хмыкнул. Кажется, его ситуация пока что устраивала. А вот то, что насчет Лидии он предупреждать не стал, как-то настораживало.

И немного интриговало.

Питер предложил руку Лидии и улыбнулся довольно.

Их ждал долгий путь по пустыне до оазиса…


	31. Питер, Стайлз. Странная зима. Борзая.

_**Фраза:** Довольно странная зима. Более точный прогноз синоптики сделать не решились..._  
Ахтунг! Автор не разбирается в породах собак, но для Стайлз выбрала испанскую гальго (википедия и гугл вам в помощь).  
Еще Ахтунг! Тут намек на Питер/Стайлз. И Дерек/Брейден.  
И зима... Странная, странная зима.

 

Стайлз куталась в теплый плед и прижималась спиной к груди Питера. Старший Хейл не обнимал ее, хотя обе его ладони спокойно лежали на перилах балкона, у которых и стояла девчонка.

– Странная зима, – сказала Стилински, смотря с балкона вниз, на парковку у лофта.

Питер поклясться мог, что человеческий глаз не может различить Дерека, целующегося с Брейдан у тойоты. А Стайлз, кажется, все видела. И стояла, кутаясь в тонкий плед, пахнущий Дереком, и не смотрела вниз, и прятала слезы, но пахла ими – непролитыми слезами, горькими рыданиями, отчаянными всхлипами. Только эта девочка слишком сильная, чтобы плакать по тому, кто даже не смотрит в ее сторону.

– Странная, – согласился Питер, глядя на тонкую шею, которую не закрывал плед.

Он насчитал пять родинок и кучу мурашек, которыми взъерошилась светлая кожа. Хотелось осторожно поправить плед, прикрыть шею и тонкую жилку, бьющуюся пульсом. Рот наполнился слюной. Хотелось укусить – как зверю. Раненная добыча – слабая добыча, добыча, которую можно и нужно добить.

А что делать, если добыча ранена в сердце таким же зверем?..

– Очень странная зима, – продолжила Стайлз, крепче вжимаясь в него спиной.

Он чувствовал, как дрожит ее поджарое, жилистое тело, привыкшее к нагрузкам и тренировкам. Стайлз напоминала Питеру борзую – тонкую, быструю, легкую, готовую броситься за добычей, загнать ее.

Если бы он был волком, то сторонился бы такой гордой и сильной борзой. Не потому, что не справился бы с ней. Нет. Скорей из того странного, звериного уважения, которое рождается, когда чуешь равного противника. Пока еще слабого, юного, но уже готового биться на равных.

– Очень, – опять согласился Питер, вдыхая густой теплый запах девочки.

Глубокий, мягкий, юный. Она пахла молоком – этим запахом пропитались ее губы и дыхание. Стиральным порошком, кондиционером, еще какой-то бытовой химией – слабо, почти неуловимо, и то тянуло едва-едва от одежды. А тело… Он не знал, как назвать ее настоящий запах, скрытый под тонким ароматом лавандового мыла и дешевого шампуня с запахом яблока. И Питер вдыхает, пытаясь понять, что так настораживает его…

– Невероятно странная зима, – почти насмешливо протянула Стайлз.

И он почти увидел, как дернулись висячие уши шоколадной борзой, как пристально глянули на него большие внимательные глаза, как едва заметно дрогнул длинный хвост и наклонилась чуть вниз тонкая длинная морда, скрывая от его взгляда глотку. И тогда Питер понял, чем пахло от девочки – борзой. Запах даже не собаки, скорее именно тот странный, неразличимый для человеческого носа оттенок запаха, который выдавал породу.

– Невероятно, – протянул Питер, глядя на острые ключицы, показавшиеся в вороте футболки из-за сползшего пледа.

Перед ним, вжимаясь в него, греясь, но все же оставаясь настороже, стояла тонкая, изящная борзая – юная еще, немного недокормленная, но уже привыкшая к тому, что приходится выживать, приходится биться не на жизнь, на смерть, рвать глотки и сражаться… Она чуяла в нем волка, понимала, что перед ней опасный и дикий хищник, но знала, что ее не тронет…

– А если бы я сейчас скинул тебя с балкона, прямо под ноги к Дереку? – тихо спросил Питер, наклоняясь к уху девочки. – Прямо так. В этом тонком пледе. С запахом непролитых слез. Я бы смог.

– Но ты этого не сделаешь, – отозвалась Стайлз, поворачивая голову и смотря на Питера внимательными карими глазами борзой. – Знаешь почему?

– Почему? – попытался улыбнуться Питер, но губы не желали слушаться, а зверь внутри напряженно следил за каждым движением готовой к броску борзой.

Конечно, не ирландский волкодав, нет, другая порода, но потрепать тоже может… Опасная… Вроде и не скажешь так, просто бросив на нее взгляд. Тонкая, изящная, не красивая, быть может, на любителя.

– Потому что, – растянула губы в улыбке Стайлз, – это странная зима.

У нее плед почти сполз с плеч, родинки сияют чернотой на белоснежной коже, со словно выцветшим еще недавним легким загаром. Глаза большие, внимательные. Голова чуть наклонена на бок. Он почти видит как завернутые в розу уши подрагивают, прислушиваясь к нему, стремясь уловить малейшие перемены в настроении. Как чуткий нос подрагивает, трепещет. Как она готова сорваться в бег…

– Испанская гальго, – пробормотал Питер, глядя во внимательные глаза, – не чистокровная, раз такая шоколадная, но все равно красивая, быстрая и опасная…

Он не договорил, растянул губы в ехидной усмешке и поправил плед. Стайлз смотрела на него пару мгновений, а потом сделала вывод:

– Странная зима.

И снова повернулась к балкону, вжимаясь спиной в его грудь. Питер на секунду задумался, и положил свои руки поверх пледа, кутая девчонку в тепло своего тела. Зверь внутри его чуть раздраженно выдохнул, но, подумав, одобрил. Борзая ему нравилась. Даже хорошо, что в свое время он не обратил ее. Из собак выходят плохие волки…

Зато потомство получается умным и сильным. 

Дерек целовался у тойоты с Брейдан. Стайлз ждала его, чтобы провести обещанный ему Дитоном ритуал. Питер обнимал тонкое тело и думал, какой его племянник придурок.

И о том, что испанским гальго нужна свобода и простор, который он сможет подарить, если девчонка ему позволит. И мысли эти были совершенно безумными.

– Странная зима, – выдохнул Питер на ухо Стайлз, а та расслабленно кивнула, пригревшись в его руках. Дыхание Хейла на ее щеке ничуть не напрягало. Зверь внутри довольно вздохнул и положил тяжелую голову на лапы. – Очень странная зима…


	32. Питер, Стайлз, Малия. Тишина в постели.

_**Фраза:** Мужчина, чтобы затащить в постель девушку, в принципе, способен на любую подлость. Переплюнуть его может только женщина, твёрдо решившая выйти замуж._  
Ах-хтунг!)) Тут есть сцены с фемслэшем. Немного. В самом начале. И повышаю рейтинг до R-ки, ибо я тут слегка замахнулась чуть ли не на НЦ. В общем, вы предупреждены. И да, тут Малия/Стайлз, Питер/Стайлз. Это начиналось как что-то чувственно-коварное, а вышло, что вышло))  
Всем удачи!))

 

Так уж получилось, что Питер Хейл заинтересовался Стайлз Стилински. Получилось это почти случайно.

Да и не думал он, что ему так ударит в голову образ обнаженной девчонки, хрипло дышащей и мучительно выгибающейся на светлых простынях.

Она не стонала, нет. Кусала губы, выдыхала рвано, хватала воздух ртом, но была относительно тиха. Он думал, что кто-кто, а Стайлз даже в постели будет болтать. Но нет. Она только хрипела и выгибалась так, словно у нее костей не было в теле.

Голова почти свешивалась с кровати, а шея выгнулась под невероятным углом – казалось еще чуть-чуть и сломается. Длинные пальцы с неожиданной силой мяли простыни, словно белая ткань может удержать на той грани, к которой методично, но верно подводили девочку. Грудь то и дело поднималась от судорожных вздохов, а неожиданно темные соски притягивали взгляд.

Питер усмехнулся, пересчитал родинки на светлой коже ребер левого бока и спустился взглядом к лилейной коже бедра. Тазовая косточка выступала остро и неожиданно трогательно.

Длинная белая нога то сгибалась в колене, то вытягивалась в струну – так, что даже пальчики на ноге тянулись вперед. До тех пор, пока колено властно не сжала рука – смуглая, но по-девичьи сильная.

Малия, полностью одетая в отличие от своей любовницы, подняла лицо от подрагивающего из-за судорожных вдохов живота с темной впадинкой пупка, облизнулась – пошло и довольно – и посмотрела прямо в глаза своего отца.

Питер усмехнулся, кивнул и спрыгнул вниз. Стилински до этого момента была нужна ему для решения вопроса прошлого и попытки найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. До этого момента.

Сейчас ему захотелось лично попробовать на вкус светлую кожу, слизнуть пот из ямки между острыми ключицами, поиграть языком с острым темным соском, куснуть тазовую косточку…

Питер мотнул головой, отгоняя видение, срывающейся с хриплого дыхания на стон, отчаянно извивающейся под ним девчонки…

Любовницы его дочери. Прекрасно.

На то, чтобы заполучить право на Стилински, ушло три дня. Именно столько Малии потребовалось, чтобы прийти к отцу и спросить, какого черта он пялится на Стайлз.

– Если ты не заметила, – начал, осторожно подбирая слова, Питер, – Стайлз довольно привлекательна, как девушка.

– Не обижай ее, – попросила Малия и пояснила: – Та ночь была между нами в последний раз. Стайлз сама заявила мне это. Она видит, что мне сложно с ней. Не хочет меня ограничивать.

– Понимает, что волка, хоть и пустынного, на привязи не удержать, – кивнул Питер, уже прикидывая, как будет завоевывать упрямую девчонку.

– Она всегда молчит, – неожиданно сказала Малия, разглядывая отца. – В постели.

– Она будет кричать, – пообещал Питер, растягивая губы в змеиной улыбке.

Стайлз оказывается в его кровати еще через неделю. Пять успешных махинаций. Три попытки шантажа. Обеспечение «выигрыша в лотерее» для МакКоллов и их отправка в круиз. И все. Путь к девчонке свободен.

Впрочем, чего добивается Питер поняла и Стайлз. Она, вообще, всегда была очень умной девочкой.

Питер вскинул брови, подражая Дереку, когда на пороге его квартиры оказалась Стилински с бутылкой коньяка и лимоном.

– Надеюсь, стаканы у тебя найдутся, – проворчала она, подныривая под рукой расплывшегося в ехидной улыбочке Питера, – потому что на трезвую голову точно ничего не получится.

– Ты пришла сама, милая, – ухмыльнулся Питер, закрывая дверь и глядя, как Стайлз уверенно направляется в гостиную.

– Ты красивый и сексуальный, – пробормотала она, Хейл хмыкнул. – Вот только не надо говорить, что удивлен этим. Сам же знаешь… А я давно хотела попробовать…

Она замерла, напряженно зажавшись. Питер подошел со спины, обнял за плечи, провел носом от плеча к уху и шепнул:

– Что?

– Тебя, – невесело улыбнулась Стилински, закрывая глаза, – но на трезвую голову я тебя боюсь.

– А на нетрезвую? – уточнил Питер, осторожно расстегивая толстовку.

– А пьяная я храбрая… – тихо рассмеялась Стайлз с зарождающейся истерикой в голосе.

В ту ночь Питер доказал ей, что пьянеть можно не только от коньяка.

Он добрался до ее светлой кожи, пересчитал губами все родинки, языком обводил горошину соска и смотрел, как хрипела и выгибалась на простынях девочка. Ее взгляд был расфокусированным почти все время – слишком чувствительная, слишком глубоко ныряющая в ощущения собственного тела, слишком… Все слишком.

А еще она была тиха. Тихо хрипела на выдохах, хватала обкусанными почти до крови губами воздух.

Первый оргазм она пережила, задыхаясь и мелко дрожа от ощущения его чуть шершавого языка – Питер решил начать с чего-то привычного ей.

– Я, – начала она, когда пришла в себя немного, – не умею мужчине… Но могу попробовать…

– Попробовать, – почти раздраженно повторил Питер и распластал ее на кровати, нависая сверху. – Почему ты молчишь?

– Что? – моргнула Стилински, быстро облизнула нижнюю губу, невольно поддразнивая его. – Я же говорю.

– Не сейчас, лапушка, – попытался улыбнуться Питер, чувствуя, как закипает в нем раздражение. – Когда я ласкал тебя. Ты молчала. Сдерживалась?

– Я… – девчонка снова облизала губы. – Нет. Не знаю. Я просто…

– Просто молчала, – нехорошо улыбнулся Питер. – Ты сама пришла ко мне, не забывай.

Стайлз попыталась выползти из-под него, скатиться кубарем с кровати…

Но кто ее отпускал?..

 

…Питер услышал тихий, отчаянный вскрик только через пять лет, когда Стайлз уже три часа благополучно отзывалась на «миссис Хейл».

– И чтобы услышать, как ты стонешь, мне нужно было на тебе жениться, да? – насмешливо уточнил Питер, встретил абсолютно расфокусированный взгляд Стайлз и осторожно перетянул ее к себе на грудь. – Эй, ты жива?

– Кажется, да, – отозвалась его жена, наморщила нос и спросила чуть недоуменно: – Я, кажется, отключилась где-то в процессе, да?

– Кажется, – согласился Питер, посмеиваясь. – Как тебе в нирване?

– Ахрененно, – широко зевнула Стайлз, прижимаясь к нему. – Сейчас подремлю и тебя туда отправлю.

Хейл чмокнул жену в макушку и вслушался в ее сонное дыхание.

И кто бы мог подумать, что все начнется с попытки заставить одну болтливую девчонку не молчать в постели?..


	33. Питер, Стайлз, черт. Самоубийство. Стайлз в Аду. (Стеб)

_**Фраза:** Жизнь нужно прожить так, чтобы в аду сказали: "Извините, у нас приличные люди"._  
Я отдыхаю! Смысла тут нет. Почти. Смеха ради, рейтинг G, была смерть персонажа, но я ее устранила, ага.

 

– Самоубийц не пускают в Рай! – широко улыбнулась Альфе Стайлз. – Так что до встречи в Аду!

И выстрелила себе в висок.

Ей было двадцать пять. Она считалась сильнейшим друидом Северной и Южной Америки. А еще она убила себя потому, что Скотт и Дерек не успели вытащить ее из этих застенок, а отдавать всю свою силу психу-Альфе, одержимому желанием захватить мир, как-то не хотелось.

И поэтому она попала в Ад.

– Что же, – вздохнула Стилински, оглядываясь по сторонам, – я ждала котлов и огня. А тут миленько.

– Хоть ты не издевайся! – вздохнул типичный такой черт, сдирая с рогатой головы венок и обводя пещеру, заросшую цветами, широким жестом. – Это нас ангелы атаковали. Пытались отбить какую-то светлую душу, пожертвовавшую своей жизнью.

– О! – хмыкнула Стайлз. – Наверное, пернатые за мной охотились. Прости, чувак. – Она огляделась по сторонам. – А тут можно друга навестить? Ну, не друга… Дядю мужа.

– Как зовут? – вежливо улыбнулся черт, сдирая с хвоста какой-то прилипчивый вьюнок.

– Питер Хейл, – ухмыльнулась Стайлз. – Мы довольно неплохо ладили перед теми, как его убили.

– Питер Хейл, – нахмурился черт. – Так это тебе в Рай! Он, вроде как, все грехи искупить успел перед смертью.

– Ага, – растерянно кивнула Стайлз. – Я – в Аду, а Питер попал в Рай… Чудесатей и чудесатей…

– Бюрократия, – пожал плечами черт. – Ладно, пошли, отведу тебя к самоубийцам…

– О! – улыбнулась Стайлз. – Посмотрим, кто у вас тут варится!

Ее улыбка не понравилась черту еще тогда. И не зря.

Через три дня Стайлз выперли из Ада.

– Да чтоб ты одними яблоками познания питалась! – ругался черт, бросая вслед Стилински яблоки.

– Да я ж не виновата, что мои силы друида сохранились, а почва в Аду плодородная! – развела руками Стайлз.

– Довела, да? – хмыкнул Питер, присаживаясь рядом со Стилински на камушек у входа в Ад. – Привет, лапушка, меня послали к тебе.

– Послали поговорить со мной? – уточнила Стайлз. – Или послали, в принципе? И меня заодно?

– Второе, – признался Питер. – В общем, есть вариант по воскрешению. Ты как? В деле?

– А то! – согласилась Стилински и…

…Проснулась…

Она сидела на диване в лофте Дерека. Ей было семнадцать. Напротив сидел Питер. И это была та самая пьянка, после которой они скорешились… То есть… должны… и…

– Чтоб я еще раз напилась в твоей компании!.. – ворчала Стайлз, топая в ванную. – Мне такие глюки снились…

– Про то, что тебя выперли из Ада? – уточнил Питер.

Стайлз замерла и резко оглянулась на Хейла, улыбаясь совершенно сумасшедше.

 

…Через три дня Ад снова цвел…


	34. Стайлз, Дерек, стая фоном. Язвительность. Честность.

_**Фраза:** Переубедить вас мне не удастся, поэтому сразу перейду к оскорблениям._  
И да, я отхожу от экзамена и готовлюсь к следующему.

 

Хорошие слова на оборотней просто не действовали. Исключение: Скотт. Но он реагировал на ласковое одобрение из уст Стайлз как-то странно – напрягался, смотрел на нее недоверчиво и все время порывался проверить не спит ли он.

Попытки дозваться до разума – тоже. Исключение: Питер, который внимал доводам Стайлз и даже иногда с ними соглашался. Но скрытничал, делал все по-своему и так, чтобы у него была явная выгода хоть в чем-то.

Может поэтому Стилински навострилась все свои упреки и похвалы высказывать в крайне оскорбительной форме? Тут сразу включался мозг у любого из волков.

Они начинали соображать, пытаясь понять, что имела ввиду под заковыристой фразой Стайлз – а по опыту оборотни уже знали, что это могло быть как откровенное оскорбление, так и невероятное восхищение их силами и поступками. И если после первого можно было надавать нахалке по шее, то второе, вроде как, положительно… Да?..

Именно об этом думал Дерек, когда Стайлз похлопала его по плечу на одной из тренировок и заявила:

– Ты прям дикий, почти доисторический оборотень!..

Глаза девчонки сверкали смехом, а в голосе было нахальное уважение. Да, она как-то умудрялась сочетать это. Как – Дерек не знал. И сейчас оставалось только гадать – восхитилась ли она его силой или изощренно назвала идиотом.

Питер, расположившийся на ступеньках винтовой лестницы в лофте, что-то хмыкнул. Кажется, он понял, что именно хотела сказать Стилински, но переводить ее высказывание пока что не торопился. Дерек раздраженно покосился на дядю и сделал единственно верное, что возможно было совершить в этой ситуации – он промолчал.

В следующий раз Стилински ввела стаю в ступор, когда заявила Эрике:

– Какая ты солнечная! Светлая, прямо белая. И цвет волос тебе подходит, солнышко.

И ушла, насвистывая. Эрика осталась стоять и хлопать глазами, пытаясь понять, похвалила ли ее Стайлз за помощь Бойду или опять же принизила ее интеллектуальные способности, напомнив, что Рейес – блондинка.

Питер смеялся в сторонке. Кажется, его способ Стайлз общаться с оборотнями откровенно умилял. После еще десятка ехидных комментариев от юной Стилински, он просто подсел к девушке и посоветовал:

– Милая, говори прямо, что они идиоты, но ты все равно их любишь, ценишь и пытаешься защитить по мере своих сил и способностей.

– Не, – покачала головой Стилински, – так не интересно. К тому же я уже начала привыкать – недавно обругала в такой манере Харриса. Кажется, наш учитель химии так и не понял, что я назвала его редкостным мудаком.

– Ну-ну, – хмыкнул Питер, – тренируйся говорить гадости непонятно. Пригодится.

И Стайлз с милой улыбкой продолжила «тренироваться».

Выходило у нее это хорошо – настолько хорошо, что Дерек не поверил, когда Стайлз, присев рядом с ним на крыльцо отстроенного особняка Хейлов, привалившись к его боку и глядя на то, как ради разнообразия Питер гоняет стаю по поляне, тренируя волчат, тихо сказала:

– Знаешь, Дерек, а я, кажется, тебя люблю.

Младший Хейл на секунду напрягся, пытаясь понять, что же на самом деле имела ввиду Стайлз. В то, что она испытывает к нему хоть какие-то иные чувства, кроме искреннего раздражения его интеллектуальными способностями и не менее искреннего восхищения его телом, не верилось. Потому Дерек и спросил, машинально обняв ежащуюся из-за ветра девчонку за плечи:

– И чем на этот раз я тебе не угодил?

Стайлз невесело хмыкнула, потерлась щекой о его плечо, поглядывая на него из-под чуть подрагивающих длинных темных ресниц, и ответила:

– Всем угодил. Даже слишком. Нельзя ведь быть настолько совершенным, да?..

Она закрыла глаза, кривя губы в какой-то отчаянно-грустной улыбке. А Дереку вдруг показалось, что сейчас она не язвит. Но он отмел эту мысль, прекрасно помня, что Стайлз просто не умеет говорить прямо и открыто.

– Ты же сама говорила мне ни раз, что я – идиот.

– Да, – согласилась Стайлз, не открывая глаз. – А еще ты – теплый. И заботишься о своей стае. И... – Она замолчала, замотала головой, отстраняясь от него. – Да неважно. Пойду я, да?..

Стайлз бросила на него еще один взгляд из-под длинных ресниц и поднялась с крыльца, спрятала ладони в карманы и, чуть ссутулившись, пошла по тропинке в лес. Дерек смотрел ей вслед целую минуту, а когда перевел взгляд на стаю, то вздрогнул под осуждающими взглядами… всех, в общем-то.

– Я согласна со Стайлз, – вздохнула Эрика. – Ты – идиот.

– Полнейший идиот, – согласился Скотт, поглядывая на Дерека так, словно уже прикидывал, куда спрятать его труп.

Остальная стая молча закивала, а Питер сделал жест, обозначающий в обычное время «Придурок, сделай уже что-нибудь!». И Дерек сделал. Вскочил, бросился за Стайлз.

Позже, вспоминая, он был не совсем уверен, сделал ли это из-за тяжелых взглядов его стаи, обещающих как минимум жестокую смерть, или оттого, что до него дошло, что в этот раз Стайлз не язвила.

Запах Стилински привел его к сосне. Дерек повертел головой по сторонам и услышал насмешливый голос:

– Эй, а ты никогда не поднимаешь голову от земли, да?

И в этот раз он точно был уверен, что Стайлз язвила. Она сидела на ветке сосны в пяти метрах от земли, болтала ногами, но выглядела так, будто не знала, как будет спускаться вниз.

– Как ты туда забралась? – уточнил Дерек, ухмыляясь.

– Ну, – Стилински нахмурилась, – обычно глупости у меня выходят сами, без какого-либо вмешательства сознания.

– И кто из нас – идиот? – ухмыльнулся Дерек выпуская когти и поднимаясь с их помощью до уровня Стайлз.

Девчонка обвила его шею руками, а талию ногами. Спрятала лицо между его плечом и шеей и что-то неразборчиво хмыкнула, наверняка, снова ехидничая.

– Я тебя держу, – напомнил Дерек, прикидывая, добавить ли, что он может ее «случайно» уронить.

– Я знаю, – ответила Стайлз. – И верю, что у кого-кого, а у тебя хватит сил, чтобы меня удержать.

Она снова не язвила, но и прямоты в ее словах он тоже не чувствовал. Дерек вздохнул, быстро спускаясь и пытаясь придерживать Стайлз, прижимая ее к себе.

А еще он был точно уверен в одном – ему придется научиться разбираться во всех подоплеках ее слов. Потому что язвительность не может так прошибать своей искренностью.

– И почему ты не можешь просто прямо сказать что-то, – проворчал Дерек, приземляясь на обе ноги и крепче обнимая Стилински.

– Ну, сказала я сегодня, – фыркнула Стайлз. – И что? Это работает? – Она отпустила сначала его талию, потом – шею и шагнула от него. – Спасибо, что помог спуститься.

– Пожалуйста, – пожал плечами Дерек, – и да, это работает.

И ушел по тропинке к дому Хейлов. А вслед ему летело возмущенное:

– Хейл, волчара, вот сейчас я не поняла! Стой же! Давай поговорим!..


	35. Стайлз, Питер, Дерек. Отключение магической энергии. Друид без стаи.

_**Фраза:** Вчера в квартире гота за неуплату отключили тьму._  
Ага, знаю, что-то странное))

– Идиотская система, – ворчала Стайлз, гипнотизируя счетчик магической энергии в квартире. Тот горестно мигал, показывая отрицательное магическое поле в квартире. – Идиотские бюрократы, которые не считаются с нуждами простых студентов.

Магию за неуплату в ее квартире отключали впервые – до этого момента Стилински всегда находила средства для ежемесячной оплаты магического поля. Конечно, тариф у нее был одним из самых дешевых, но и этого хватало, чтобы создать барьер, через который она бы не чувствовала обитателей других квартир, а они не чувствовали ее. К сожалению, совести ставить такой же барьер хватало не у всех.

– Я же свихнусь за месяц без магии, – пробормотала Стилински, вспомнив условия договора.

Увы, оплатить наличие магии в квартире – особенно в съемной, как у Стайлз, – можно было лишь раз в месяц.

– Ну почему я не осталась жить в переполненном магией Бэкон-Хиллс, где могла черпать силы у Неметона без ограничения и делать с ними все, что хочу? – простонала Стилински.

А еще она знала, что не могла остаться в городе, за которым особо приглядывает правительство, и быть все такой же незаметной. Силы друида растут в геометрической прогрессии, и ей нужно научиться справляться с тем, что уже есть – причем, желательно сделать это там, где Неметон не взывает к ней, как к новой Хранительнице – не выявленной, к счастью, иначе бы Стилински давно оказалась в специальном учреждении, где ее силы бы изучили и «уговорили» бы помочь заставить Неметон отдавать магию по определенному руслу.

Стайлз не хотела оказаться марионеткой в руках правительства, желающего контролировать всю магию в пределах страны хотя бы, а еще ей категорически не нравилась мысль принудить недавно возродившееся при ее помощи и спрятанное от всех, кроме нее, Древо стать донором магии, которую из него будут выкачивать в промышленных масштабах.

Так что – тихое прощание с Неметоном, обещание вернуться и подробное объяснение, почему она должна уехать, другой город, обучение в университете по специальности магической фармацевтики, попытки научиться справляться с увеличивающимися силами и понимание, что она может чувствовать всех, кто находится за пределами магического барьера.

И это не преувеличение. 

– Я сдохну за месяц без магии! – простонала Стайлз, стукаясь лбом о мигающий счетчик.

Стилински сгенерировала пятнадцать планов того, как ей пережить месяц без магии. И даже нашла выход.

– Алло? Дэнни? – Стилински позвонила бывшему однокласснику, который тоже жил в Нью-Йорке, и спросила: – У тебя не найдется большой накопитель магической энергии?

В конце концов, зачем ей большое поле на всю квартиру? Хватит маленького – вокруг кровати, потому что во сне у Стайлз сносило все ментальные и магические щиты. Контролировать их она могла в любом состоянии, когда подразумевалось, что ее сознание хоть немного, но бодрствует.

Оставался пустяк – выбрать жертву, из квартиры которой она подзарядит накопители магией. И Стилински даже знала, кто это будет – Хейлы.

Вообще, в квартире напротив – огромной и просторной, в отличие от ее комнатушки – должны были жить четверо оборотней, но постоянно проживали лишь двое – Питер Хейл и его племянник Дерек. Альфу этой маленькой стаи Лору Стайлз видела дважды – когда она приехала из Египта и когда уезжала на Амазонку. Кора же Хейл, вообще, представлялась некой мифической сущностью, но была вполне реальна, по утверждениям соседей, просто свалила от дядюшки и старшего братца в университет.

Тариф магии у оборотней был шикарным – не самый дорогой, но недостижимый сейчас для Стайлз. Итак, нужно найти повод, чтобы протащить накопитель в квартиру и забрать его.

И такой повод тоже нашелся, а виновато улыбающийся Дерек Хейл пригласил Стайлз в квартиру, чтобы она могла в ванной почистить джинсы, на которые он пролил свой кофе.

Стилински спрятала накопитель под ванной и замаскировала его какой-то ветошью. Когда дверь ванной комнаты распахнулась, Стайлз уже стояла перед раковиной и быстро застирывала пятно на своих светлых джинсах.

Старший Хейл внимательно оглядел ее с головы до ног, оценил последние, едва прикрытые длинной футболкой и кивнул сосредоточенному и хмурому племяннику:

– Думаю, ты прав. Просто студентки не бывают такими хорошенькими. Итак, мисс журналистка, и что вам нужно от семьи Хейлов?

Стайлз натянула пониже футболку, прикидывая, что сейчас скажут, если узнают, что она решила своровать немного их магии, но так же понимая, что ложь они почуют, и выпалила:

– Я – необученный друид без стаи, но у меня есть друг-омега и нет магии в квартире, чтобы ставить барьер!..

И зажмурила глаза, для надежности прикрыв их ладонями. Потому что знала, насколько редки друиды без стаи. На ее курсе таких было три. И все они были слишком слабыми.

– Барьер нужен сильным друидам, – констатировал Дерек, складывая руки на груди. И да, она подглядывала за Хейлами через пальцы.

– Ага, – согласилась Стайлз. – Да. Так и есть.

– О, – довольно поговорил Питер, улыбаясь так, что у Стайлз мурашки поползли по спине. – Что же, милая, думаю, нам стоит поговорить… Дерек, ты не мог бы принести вещи Коры, чтобы девочка не смущалась нас?

– Принеси сам, – посоветовал младший Хейл, – я не собираюсь оставлять тебя наедине с девочкой.

Питер что-то выдохнул возмущенно, но ушел, а Стайлз осторожно опустила ладони и пробормотала:

– Спасибо.

– Поблагодаришь тогда, когда я буду уверен, что дядя не затащит тебя в постель, чтобы привязать тебя к стае, – честно отозвался Дерек.

Он казался таким хищно-опасным, сильным и готовым к битве, что Стайлз поняла – Питер не затащит ее в постель. Потому что это она собирается открыть охоту на Хейла. Другого Хейла, правда, но не суть важно, да? И да, Скотту придется переводиться в Нью-Йорк и вступать в стаю Хейлов… И Лидию можно привести – банши нужна хорошая защита, а эти оборотни могут ее предоставить. И Малии нужен хороший наставник. И вообще… Кажется, Стайлз решила, какую стаю она выберет для себя.

…А ведь она просто собиралась своровать чужую магическую энергию…


	36. Стайлз, Дерек; Дитон, Лидия, Питер, вампир. Исповедь. Грехи Стилински. Вампир.

_**Фраза:** Собираюсь на исповедь. Столько грехов накопилось – приятно вспомнить._  
И да, тут должна быть исповедь Питера. Или Лидии. Или Дерека.

 

– О’кей, Господи, я тут пришла к тебе исповедоваться.

Стайлз Стилински сидела в исповедальной кабинке, прекрасно зная, что в другой ее части нет и не может быть священника.

– Короче, знаешь, я – ужасная дочь. И наверное, отец и сейчас волнуется за меня, но я даже позвонить ему не могу. И да, телефона в церкви почему-то не предусмотрено, а в три часа ночи тут никого нет.

Стайлз огляделась по сторонам, когда ей померещился какой-то шорох, и раздраженно передернула плечами.

– И да, знаю, проще было бы сидеть у алтаря, но мне показалось, что на алтаре меня почему-то обязательно принесут в жертву. Да и окружить исповедальную кабинку рябиновым и осиновым пеплом как-то проще.

Стайлз почесала нос и уставилась в потолок кабинки:

– Кстати, а почему вампиры боятся осины? Оборотни – рябины и аконита. Вампиры – осины и чеснока. Это у Тебя было плохое настроение или в результате случайно скрещенных генов появилась такая мутация?

Что-то где-то звучно упало, и Стилински содрогнулась всем телом. Когда она продолжила, голос ее чуть дрожал:

– Ну, если вернуться к исповеди, я – хороший человек. Вроде. Вроде хороший и вроде человек. Вроде человек…

Она нахмурилась, покусала губу, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли говорить, а потом выпалила единым смысловым потоком:

– Господи, я не знаю, это Ты так предусмотрел, чтобы люди могли защищать от вампиров, или друидов можно считать отдельным генетическим видом, но я как-то малость прифигела, когда вбухала в Дерека магию, а он с какого-то перепуга посчитал меня парой и хвостом ходил две недели, и ухаживал так, что я бы соблазнилась, если бы не знала, что все это – магия!..

Голос Стайлз сорвался. Ее шепот, казалось, наполнил всю кабинку:

– Господи, знал бы Ты, как сложно говорить ему «нет», когда любишь его уже два года. Как сложно отвечать на его «люблю» честным признанием «это случайный приворот». Я же понимала, что стоит ему очнуться от чар, и он поймет…

Стилински шмыгнула носом и утерла набежавшие слезы.

– Он очнулся.

Голос совсем сел.

– Посреди битвы с неизвестно откуда появившимися вампирами. До этого мы отражали атаку вместе, пока Дитон готовил магический ритуал для их уничтожения. То есть совсем полного.

Стайлз хмыкнула.

– Это было неожиданно больно. У него словно лицо потемнело, а потом он перекинулся и приказал мне не приближаться.

Стайлз рассмеялась – опустошенно, устало, почти горько и слегка истерично.

– Знаешь, Господи, мы тогда уничтожили всех вампиров. Почти. Скотт погнался за последним, а Дерек повернулся в мою сторону и с я-буду-убивать лицом процедил так, сквозь зубы, что нам надо поговорить…

Стайлз рассмеялась – на этот раз без истерики, но горько.

– Я сбежала. А за мной погнался тот вампир. Я раздолбала свой мобильник, сейчас сижу в кабинке для исповедования и говорю с Богом…

Стайлз побилась затылком о стенку.

– Знаешь, наверное, сейчас мне надо признаться в самом своем страшном грехе, да?

Она покачала головой, протерла лицо ладонями и тихо, но внятно, проговаривая каждое слово, произнесла:

– Я люблю Дерека Хейла. До такой степени, что мирила его с Брейдан, когда они поссорились. До такой степени, что бросаюсь за ним в каждую передрягу. До такой степени, что штопаю его после каждого сражения, а я ведь боюсь вида крови… Тем более – его крови.

Стайлз тихо выдохнула.

– И скорей всего, Господи, эта любовь окажется своеобразной формой привязанности и сестринской любви и тоски по старшему брату…

Стилински перевела дыхание и пояснила:

– Я много гуглю, да. Или мне надо банально потрахаться с ним и успокоиться, но…

Стайлз снова побилась затылком о стенку исповедальни.

– Господи, сделай так, чтобы не было этого серьезного разговора, а? Любая причина подойдет. Только бы он не сказал мне, что его влюбленность была последствием моей магии и между нами быть ничего не может. Я сама это знаю. Просто не могу слышать это от него. Господи…

А в следующую секунду исповедальня упала, и Стилински выкатилась из нее, запутавшись в шторке и обрывая кольца карниза. Она поняла, что находится за пределами круга, когда увидела снесенную скамейкой кабинку для исповеди.

– Господь услышал твои мольбы! – навис над Стилински вампир. Был он высок, силен, светловолос и жутко зол. – Так что, детка, можешь радоваться!..

Стайлз брыкнулась, пнула вампира в колено, вскочила на ноги, пытаясь выпутаться из шторы, бросилась к выходу из церкви, но ее сшиб с ног вампир. Они покатились по полу. Стилински орала, царапалась, кусалась и брыкалась, пытаясь сделать хоть что-то – сдаваться без боя она не собиралась.

А в следующую секунду вампир просто исчез. Стайлз медленно села, чувствуя, как наливаются синяки по всему телу. В дверях застыли Лидия и довольно потрепанный Дитон. Мимо них пронесся к Стайлз Дерек. Он схватил ее за плечи, затряс:

– Стайлз! Ответь, как ты?

– Не тряси меня, – попросила девушка. – Меня итак* трясет.

– Прости, – прошептал Дерек, обнимая ее, – прости, целуя волосы, – прости, – прикасаясь губами к ее лбу и замирая так. – Никуда тебя больше не отпущу. Ты же, идиотка этакая, вляпываешься в приключения на ровном месте!..

– Д-дерек, – попыталась что-то сказать Стилински, но оборотень очень ловко заткнул ее.

– О, церковь, – прокомментировал Питер, подходя к Лидии и обнимая ее за плечи. – Исповедаться, что ли?

– От твоих грехов у священника сердечный приступ случится! – хмыкнула Мартин.

– Особенно от тех, что мы с тобой разделили, – довольно мурлыкнул Хейл и добавил серьезней: – До моего племянника дошло, как нужно доказывать Стайлз искренность его чувств?

– Мне кажется, он ее просто заткнул, чтобы она не ляпнула то, о чем бы потом пожалела, – пожала плечами Лидия. – Мистер Дитон, помочь вам добраться до машины?

– Не отказался бы от помощи, – согласился Алан и бросил, уходя: – Дерек, доставь Стайлз домой. Поцелуи – это хорошо, но ей нужно тепло, хороший ужин и крепкий сон.

Младший Хейл оторвался от Стайлз, бросил взгляд в спины уходящих, и обнял Стилински покрепче.

– Господи, спасибо, что наказываешь меня так за мой грех, – пробормотала девчонка, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Дерека. – И да, буду грешить дальше, видимо.

– Это ты о чем? – настороженно спросил Дерек, поднимаясь на ноги и помогая встать Стайлз.

– Это я о том, – откликнулась она, – что нам с тобой надо поговорить.

– Когда выспишься, – согласился Дерек, коротко целуя девушку в висок.

Стайлз не ответила, широко улыбнувшись. Кажется, ее самый главный грех медленно, но верно трансформируется в главную награду ее жизни.

 

_________________  
* Дорогие мои читатели, найдя пять сообщений об ошибке, указывающих на это слово, я хочу раскрыть вам страшную тайну. Есть слово "итак" и есть сочетание слов "и так". В данном случае употребляется именно "итак". Вот честно, тут "итак", а не "и так". Верите?..


	37. Стайлз, Дерек. Тараканы. Серьезный разговор.

Фраза: Есть такие решения, после принятия которых тараканы в голове аплодируют стоя.

Есть такие решения, после принятия которых тараканы в голове аплодируют стоя. Но это явно не тот случай.

– Я подаю на развод, – говорит Стайлз. – Возвращаю свою девичью фамилию, забираю дочь и ухожу.

Дерек молчит. Его тараканы недоумевают, но подозревают, что во всем виноват их хозяин.

– Я сегодня соберу немного наших вещей, – продолжает Стайлз. – Любимые игрушки Лиз. Возьму свой ноутбук и мои наработки. За всем остальным приеду позже.

Дерек не говорит ни слова. Ему кажется, что все это – кошмарный сон.

– Я оставлю тебе дом, – сглатывает Стайлз. – Пока нас пустит к себе Скотт, но думаю, что найду себе квартиру. У меня есть неплохие накопления. На первое время их хватит, а позже я получу гонорар за новую книгу.

Дерек поднимает на Стайлз больной взгляд, но продолжает молчать.

– Когда я найду квартиру, то приеду за вещами, – отводит от него взгляд Стайлз. – Заберу все, что принадлежит мне и Лиз.

– И меня? – прерывает молчание Дерек.

Он смотрит серьезно, словно от дальнейших слов зависит его жизнь. Хотя, наверное, это так и есть. Тараканы в его голове притихают – им нравятся безумства Стайлз. Им нравится Стайлз. Они ее любят.

– Ты уже не мой, – почти по слогам проговаривает Стайлз и поднимает глаза к потолку. – Когда я заберу вещи, ты больше не сможешь увидеть ни меня, ни Лиз. Я позабочусь об этом.

Дерек молчит. Тараканы в его голове возмущенно пищат. Они не понимают, почему он молчит. Почему?..

– Адвокат предложит тебе отказ от прав на ребенка, – сглатывает Стайлз. – Согласишься ты или нет, но нашу дочь ты больше не увидишь.

– Как и тебя, – продолжает за нее Дерек. – И все из-за…

– Из-за, – соглашается Стайлз. – Не нужно было тебе хвастать перед Скоттом, что ты меня приворожил.

Тараканы смолкают. Они припоминают тот пьяный разговор и пытаются выяснить, кто из них сдал хозяина.

– Это был не приворот, – поправляет Дерек. – Спроси у Дитона. Заклинание «Альтария Инирия».

– Это чье-то имя? – уточняет Стайлз надменно.

– Это имя той, что его придумала, – поясняет Дерек. – В большинстве случаев считается, что это – приворот, который работает не в любых руках.

– А на самом деле? – сглатывает Стайлз, барабаня кончиками пальцев по подлокотнику дивана.

– Выявление схожих чувств, – отзывается Дерек. – Если бы ты меня не любила, то оно бы не сработало.

– Дитон годами хранит вашу семью, – говорит Стайлз. – Ему я не поверю. А проверить, тот ли это был приворот, за давностью лет нельзя.

Она поднимается с дивана и уходит. Дерек бросается следом за ней, а тараканы подсказывают, что ему делать. И он слушает их.

– Вернулись к прошлому? – шипит Стайлз, когда Дерек прижимает ее лопатками к стене.

– К самому началу, – соглашается мистер Хейл и наклоняется к своей миссис. – Сейчас я тебя поцелую, ты меня ударишь, оттолкнешь и уйдешь на второй этаж.

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но молчит.

– Пока ты будешь обзванивать всех знакомых магов и ведьм и проверять себя на наличие посторонних заклинаний, а так же устранением защитных наговоров, которые я наложил без твоего ведома, я приготовлю романтический ужин на двоих и позвоню Питеру, чтобы он забрал вместе со своим сыном из школы и нашу дочь.

Стайлз ухмыляется, вскинув одну бровь, и надменно гнет губы в улыбке.

– Когда ты спустишься, решая применить ко мне заклинание «Альтария Инирия», я буду ждать в гостиной у зажженного камина и огромного количества горящих свечей. Ты посмотришь на приготовленный мной ужин, который будет стоять на журнальном столике, и бросишь в меня заклинанием.

Дерек переводит дыхание, чтобы продолжить. Тараканы предвкушающе трут лапки. Стайлз ждет, что скажет муж.

– Когда ничего не изменится, когда ты поймешь, что я люблю тебя, а ты любишь меня, ты заплачешь – от облегчения. И тогда я скажу, что я – самый счастливый идиот на свете потому, что ты меня любишь и прощаешь то, за что другая бы убила. Вопросы?

Тараканы замирают. Дерек замирает. Стайлз хмурится секунду и спрашивает:

– Свечи обязательны? Моя сила растет, и во время предыдущего романтического вечера, я едва не спалила полдома. 

– У меня есть электрические, на батарейках, – улыбается Дерек и наклоняется поцеловать Стайлз.

Когда пощечины не следует, тараканы аплодируют. Стоя. Они любят Стайлз и рады, что Дерек ее удержал.


	38. Лидия и все остальные. Бизнес. Постель. Друзья.

_**Фраза:** Секс как математика: "плюс кровать, минус одежда, разделите ноги и умножайтесь"._  
Это должен быть драббл о том, как Лидс стала главой какой-нибудь корпорации через постель. Как из того получилось это - не знаю.

 

У Лидии математический склад ума и склонность к лидерству. Но даже ее родители удивляются, когда она становится бизнес-леди.

Начинает с простого – скромный менеджер в большой корпорации Хейлов. Потом ее замечает Джексон. Он неплох, но слишком самолюбив. Он любит любоваться собой. Любит понимать, что любуются им. Любит видеть свое отражение в чужих судьбах. А еще – он имеет высокую должность и хорош в постели; Лидс не уверена, что для нее важнее.

Лидию он выбирает потому, что она достаточно хорошо смотрится рядом с ним. Рыжеволосая Богиня, как восторженно зовет ее тот смешной парень из IT-отдела.

Лидия крутится рядом с Джексоном полгода. За это время она умудряется завести полезные знакомства. Когда Лидия оказывается в нужном месте и в нужное время, чтобы ее заметили высокие начальники с «ее» креативными идеями и – теперь точно ее – логически-аналитическим складом ума при симпатичной мордашке, Мартин мгновенно переводят.

Джексон пытается что-то вякнуть, но Лидс берет его за яйца. Метафорически. Буквально она становится на них каблуком. И предупреждает, что у нее достаточно компромата на одного звездного мальчика, который думал, что ему все позволено.

Лора сначала приглядывается к новой помощнице, решая, способна ли она на большее или мать подсунула ей простую пустышку, пытаясь вывести из себя. Но Лидия не разочаровывает.

Она умна. Она жаждет власти. Она хочет подняться туда, где на нынешний момент расположились только Хейлы. Лора смотрит на нее, пожевывая нижнюю губу, а после заявляет, что спрашивать с Мартин она будет как с одного из Хейлов – так же жестко и не признавая глупых отговорок. Лидия понимает.

Через полгода ей «предлагают» поработать в аналитическом отделе. В ее должность входит мониторинг всех слухов, которые как-либо могут отразиться на «Хейл Инкорпорейтед». Тогда она и встречает Эйдана.

Один из приближенных к главе «Альфа Ком», он представляет собой хорошую мишень, позволившую бы попасть на верхушку карьерной лестницы. Да и Лора была бы довольна, если бы у них завелся шпион в конкурирующей организации.

Вот только Лидия неожиданно влюбляется. Не сильно… Так, до тихой истерики в руках того парнишки из IT-отдела. Она не помнит, как его зовут, но понимает, что он не обидит ее. Просто не обидит.

В отличие от… Не надо вспоминать ту пьяную ночь. Ей достаточно того, с каким лицом Лора увозила ее из квартиры ее дядюшки, которого незаметно отстранили от дел фирмы. А этот парень… Он – другой. Звонкий, как его имя, добрый. И он понимает, почему Лидия разрывается от боли, и рассказывает про брата-хакера, который играет по ту сторону закона от него, Стайлза, почти ставшего полицейским.

Стайлз знакомит Лидию со своими друзьями. Начинающая бизнес-леди просто не понимает, что может забыть в компании таких ребят, но… Эллисон Арджент из отдела охраны становится ее подругой. Эрику из пиар-отдела она терпит. Скотт, занимающийся доставкой почты, вызывает легкое недоумение. Айзек из аналитического салютует ей бокалом. Водителя Бойда она знала и раньше, но не думала, что он умеет улыбаться.

И неожиданно Лидс пригревается в этой компании. Они – веселые. Они – пьют по вечерам пиво. Они – звонят по пустякам самому Дереку Хейлу и вытаскивают повеселиться Кору Хейл! Лидии хочется спросить, почему они все еще сидят на своих низких должностях, если знают такого человека. А после понимает, что им это не нужно.

И не знает, что делать с Эйданом.

До тех пор, пока не убивают Эрику. Она была милой глупой блондинкой с намеком на шлюховатость и пристрастием к откровенному мини. Она занималась пиаром. И была хороша в этом. И да, ее должность была низкой. Зачем убивать ее?

Лидия не уверена, но она знает, кто за этим стоит. «Альфа Ком» разваливается через месяц, после смерти Бойда.

В дело оказывается вмешена дочь какого-то мафиози Дженнифер, а Скотт, вдруг, оказывается одним из работников внутренней службы порядка, которые следят за тем, чтобы работники не шпионили и не продавали информацию на сторону.

Когда Эйдан приходит к Лидии, та отшивает его в резкой форме, напомнив, что из-за его подружки Кали погибли Эрика и Бойд и едва не погибла Кора, которую поспешно отправили в Европу. И пусть Кора до сих пор жива, но все же… Бойда и Эрики уже нет. Да, она не очень хорошо их знала. Но она их знала. Они были для нее чем-то дороги. Чем – не сможет сказать и сама Лидия, но это не важно. Они были, и их не стало. И в этом есть вина Эйдана.

Но упрямый парень не уходит. Он устраивается на работу в «Хейл Инкорпорейтед» вместе со своим братом, преследует ее, пытается быть полезным. Стайлз смотрит со стороны и предлагает дать парню шанс – ему немного не до этого.

Как оказалось, этот неугомонный звонкий айтишник нашел на улице наркоманку и сейчас пытается привести ее в божеский вид. Зачем ему это нужно, Лидия не совсем понимает. Зато советует хорошую клинику, куда можно ее поместить.

Стайлз благодарит. И через некоторое время приходит вновь – с другой проблемой. Кира, новенькая в его отделе, встречающаяся со Скоттом, заметила небольшую странность. И Стайлз подозревает, что это объявился его братец-хакер.

Он все говорит Лидии о том, на что способен его ужасный брат, вместо имени, привычно называя прозвище «Ногицунэ». И добавляет что-то в духе «ты не захочешь знать, как нас назвали родители, а если захочешь, то не произнесешь».

Сначала Лидия не верит. Ей кажется слишком абсурдной сама идея того, что брат милашки Стайлза может оказаться чокнутым хакером-террористом, не гнушающимся убийством.

Потом она знакомится с Ногицунэ лично и понимает, как ошибалась. Умирает Эллисон. Умирает Эйдан. Выживает она и долго плачет на плече Питера, внезапно пришедшего на помощь. Она боится этого мужчину, а он не собирается просить прощения. Он ее трахает. И все.

Когда она в следующий раз встречается с друзьями, Стайлз пытается улыбаться – он чувствует себя виноватым в том, что натворил его брат. Лидия его не винит. Айзек – тоже. Скотт порывается обнять бро и похлопать его по плечу, но то и дело нарывается на предупреждающей взгляд Малии – той самой наркоманки, подобранной Стайлзом на улице. Она выглядит обычной, хоть и довольно милой. И охраняет своего спасителя от всех, не позволяя друзьям слишком сильно ему докучать.

Через месяц она совершенно будничным тоном говорит, что Питер Хейл – ее отец, и нет, она не против, что Лидия собирается стать ее мачехой.

Когда свихнувшаяся из-за смерти племянницы Кейт Арджент врывается в их жизни, отчего-то обвиняя во всем Дерека, а Питер неожиданно становится ее союзником, Лидия идет к Талии и Лоре. Обе дамы семьи Хейл внимательно выслушивают Лидию, пока Дерека спасают Крис Арджент, Скотт, Стайлз и Малия. Мартин рассказывает им все, что знает, вскользь упомянув, что у Питера есть дочь, а так же то, что они с ним периодически спят.

Ни Талия, ни Лора ее не осуждают. Они предлагают ей выдвинуть решения проблемы. Лидия быстро набрасывает пять стратегий, из которых дамы дружно выбирают одну.

Когда Питера запирают в психушке, Мартин становится главой аналитического отдела.

Талия предлагает ей сменить фамилию на «Хейл», но Лидия отказывается. Ей достаточно того, что ее признают в совете директоров, она является главой отдела аналитики, и друзья готовы ее поддержать. К тому же Малию признают и Лора, и Талия, и Дерек. Значит, тут проблем не возникнет, и в случае чего все будет устроено должным образом. А большего ей не нужно.

 

…Когда Питер Хейл сбегает из этой ужасной психиатрической клиники, куда заперла его сестра, первое, что он делает – идет к лотку с желтой прессой. И взгляд его бездумно цепляется за фотографию Лидии Мартин, опирающуюся на руку того парнишки… Стайлза. Она придерживает рукой большой живот и счастливо улыбается. А Питер уже прикидывает, как бы половчее устранить этого мальчишку из жизни его женщины…


	39. Джексон, стая времен 3 А. Утро после вечеринки.

_**Фраза:** – А давайте бросим пить! – Отличный тост!_  
Я тут легко стебаюсь над всеми)) И да, все происходит в лофте Дерека. Да-да.

 

– Я с вами сопьюсь, – констатирует Стайлз, оглядываясь по сторонам. – И вы с собой сопьетесь вконец без меня.

– Да, Стайлз, твои полбутылки пива что-то решают, – соглашается сонно Джексон, прижимая к себе почти обнаженную Малию. Потом до него доходит, кого он обнимает, и Уиттмор чуть растерянно спрашивает: – И сколько я вчера выпил?

– Много! – фыркает Скотт. – Как и Малия. Она, кстати, вчера тут койотом бродила. Во сне уже обернулась.

– Я заснул в обнимку с койотом? – облегченно вздыхает Джексон. – А то Питер грозил мне открутить кое-что, если я прикоснусь к его дочери.

– Голову он тебе грозил открутить, – сонно зевает Стайлз. – А вот мы с Лидс обещали отрезать тебе… – Стилински ловит на себе ошарашенный взгляд Скотта и с щелчком смыкает челюсти. – Ага, значит, ты в тот момент отлучился с Кирой «погулять». – И хвастается Уиттмору: – А мне Питер ничего не грозил открутить!

– Потому что бесполезно! – ржет Джексон, задумчиво поглаживая плечико Малии. – Какая кожа гладкая…

– Гладкая, – соглашается Стайлз и заинтересованно смотрит на Джексона. – И мы с Малией готовы к новым открытиям. Как тебе идея тройничка?

– Чего? – Джексон смотрит на Стайлз круглыми глазами, потом переводит взгляд на Малию и уточняет: – Вы что? Вместе? Совсем вместе? Ну как…

– Лесбиянки, – подсказывает зевающая Лидия, выныривая откуда-то из-за дивана. – Кира, да хватит меня обнимать! У тебя Скотт есть для этого!

Лисичка что-то сонно ворчит, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги и бредет в ванную. Скотт топает за ней. Айзек что-то хихикает про подкаблучника и бросает взгляд на спящую у него на груди Эллисон. Та сонно бормочет что-то, но не просыпается.

– Значит, – подводит итог Джексон, продолжая поглаживать плечо Малии, – у Питера есть дочь. Она встречается со Стайлз. Великая любовь Скотта и Эллисон распалась на новые две великие любви. А что у тебя Лидс?

– А у меня все еще интересней! – улыбается Лидия настолько маслянно, что Джексону даже становится интересно – кто это настолько удовлетворил Мартин в плане секса, кроме него. – Но рассказывать тебе не буду. А то умрешь от черной зависти.

– А еще мне нравятся твои руки, и Стайлз, кажется, влюблена в Дерека, – добавляет Малия, поворачиваясь к Джексону лицом. – И ты красивый. Но главное, что у тебя руки теплые и ласковые.

– Вернулся, называется, в родной город, – вздыхает Джексон и смотрит на ухмыляющуюся Стайлз. – И что ты лыбишься, Стилински?

– Да вот, – хмыкает Стайлз, потягиваясь, – вспоминаю, заходили ли к нам вчера Хейлы или нет. И как Дерек воспринял то, что мы заняли его лофт?

– Укрыл тебя пледом и свалил! – сдает младшего Хейла Лидия. – А Питер умилился тому, что ты так сладко спишь, когда все остальные чуть ли не на ушах стоят, и утащил Дерека, пообещав вернуться утром с таблетками от головной боли, – сдает и старшего Хейла Лидия.

– Что я и сделал! – улыбается Питер, заходя в лофт. – Я привык исполнять свои обещания.

– И это чертовски мужественно, – приглаживает свои вздыбленные волосы Лидия. – И чертовски мне нравится.

– Поэтому ты со мной встречаешься, – напоминает Питер, присаживаясь рядом с банши и вытягивая боль.

– А мне? – возмущается Стайлз, и Хейл бросает в нее упаковку обезболивающего. – Злой ты. Пойду я. Дерека найду. – Она широко зевает. – Он точно под окнами сидит в Камаро и решает, подняться ли или нет.

Джексон провожает ее удивленным взглядом, машинально заворачивая Малию в брошенный ему Стилински плед.

– И много я еще пропустил? – ошарашенно уточняет Уиттмор.

– О, Джекс! – улыбается ему Лидия. – Ты даже не представляешь!

Джексон растерянно хлопает глазами. Малия снова задремывает в его руках. Питер лечит свою девушку и хитро поглядывает в сторону «спящих» и удивительно тактичных Айзека и Эллисон. А Лидия вспоминает, как облизывалась на Дерека Ногицунэ. Ну, не могло же это возникнуть на пустом месте, да?

– А где Стайлз? – выглядывает в комнату Скотт.

– Соблазняет Дерека, видимо, – чуть истерично хмыкает Джексон.

– О, – оценивает Скотт. – Давно пора! А то я уже хотел запереть их где-нибудь на недельку. В итоге либо Дерек бы повесился, либо они бы до чего-то и договорились. Меня устраивают оба варианта, если честно.

И скрывается.

– Зря я вернулся, – подводит итог Джексон. Малия смотрит на него сонно и улыбается. – А может, не зря…

– Моя дочь, – напоминает Питер.

– Моя бывшая девушка, – в тон отзывается Джексон.

– Считайте, мальчики, что вы поменялись, – зевает Лидия, поднимаясь на ноги. – Мне нужен завтрак. Питер! Ты что-то говорил про то, как потрясающе готовишь блинчики!..

 

…А в Камаро Стайлз задремала на груди у откровенно-растерянного Дерека, блаженно улыбаясь и наслаждаясь тем, что оборотень вытянул у нее всю боль…


	40. Питер, Стайлз. Причины для мести. Ремонт. Правда о молотках.

_**Фраза:** "ДАЙ СЮДА!" – промежуточная фраза между "Иди сюда!" и "Иди отсюда!"_

 

После того, как Стайлз пятый раз уронила ему молоток на ногу, Питер заподозрил, что ему изощренно мстят.

За что – он пока не был уверен, если честно. Вариантов было много.

Первый, и самый вероятный, заключался в том, что Стайлз пытается просто восстановить кармическую справедливость и убить воскресшего Питера за то, что он воскрес… Или хотя бы немного покалечить. После того, как он срастил три перелома, Питер готов был в это поверить.

Второй вариант подразумевал под собой то же самое воскрешение, но с другого ракурса. С ракурса Лидии Мартин, если быть точным. Он нанес юной мисс Мартин физическую и психологическую травму, а Стайлз искренне восхищалась рыжеволосой бестией. Вполне логично, если она решила за нее отомстить.

Третьей причиной можно было засчитать то, что Питер так и не пришел им на помощь в том деле против психа Джерарда Арджента.

Четвертая могла включать в себя обиду за то, что он не дал себя сжечь.

Пятая – он убил много людей и осложнил работу шерифу.

И так можно было перечислять до бесконечности. Чтобы мстить, Стайлз нужна была одна причина, когда их было великое множество.

Так что Питер решил поговорить со Стилински начистоту. Он подошел к Стайлз, подхватил ее под локоток и отволок в еще не отремонтированную комнату особняка Хейлов с мыслями о том, что в случае чего можно будет зацементировать ее в стену.

Именно с такими мыслями Питер буксировал Стайлз, которая, даже не начала возмущаться! Что-то здесь было не так…

– Стайлз, – ласково позвал Питер, поставив Стилински посреди комнаты. – Ты сегодня удивительно рассеянна…

– Ага, – согласилась девушка, смотря куда-то мимо Питера. – Чувак, это ты насчет того, что я тебе пару раз молоток на ногу уронила? – уточнила Стайлз, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на старшем Хейле. – Прости! Я не хотела! – Она похлопала Питера по плечу. – Но ты же все равно исцелился, так что…

И попыталась смыться. Питер перехватил ее на полпути к выходу из комнаты.

– Куда, лапушка? Ты думаешь, что я поверю, что ты случайно, а?

Стайлз смерила его раздраженным взглядом и посоветовала, выворачиваясь из-под руки оборотня:

– Не суди всех по себе! Не у каждого есть пять запасных планов на третий добавочный.

– Не у всех, – согласился Питер, ухватывая Стилински за шиворот, – но ты, милая, поумнее многих.

– О, как приятно знать, что меня ценят! – явно съязвила Стайлз, повисая и с интересом вслушиваясь в легкое потрескивание ее рубашки. – И нет, я не собиралась тебя убивать или калечить… Если бы я собралась…

– То придумала бы что-то дающее более высокие гарантии, – согласился Питер, разжимая ладонь. Стилински приземлилась на ноги, чуть не упала и благодарно кивнула, когда тяжко вздохнувший оборотень поставил ее на ноги и даже одернул рубашку. – Но что это тогда было, лапушка? Ты довольно неуклюжа, не спорю… Но пять раз уронить молоток? На одну мою ногу?..

– Так совпало, – тяжело вздохнула Стайлз. – Кто же виноват в том, что ты подставлял одну и ту же ногу, когда в поле моего зрения появлялся твой полуголый племянник, который, смею заметить, ходит по дому даже без майки!

– Потому что ты пролила на его майку клей, – напомнил Питер, ухмыляясь, и покачал головой. – О, Стайлз… Ладно… Знаешь, предлагаю моему племяннику отомстить.

– Как? – тут же заинтересовалась крайне мстительная Стилински.

– А вот это мы с тобой обсудим не здесь, – хитро прищурился Питер. – Оборотни же вокруг.

И улыбнулся понимающе закивавшей девчонке. Кажется, у него появился неплохой план, который сделает его крайне счастливым, а так же поможет его Альфе обрести спутницу… И тем самым ему отомстить. Ведь Стайлз – это та еще головная боль…

 

…– Стайлз! Ты опять уронила мне молоток на ногу!

– Прости, Дерек. Я просто поняла, что с твоего ракурса отлично видно мою задницу, а я как-то не подумала и надела обтягивающие джинсы…

– …

– Дерек? Дерек?!

– Что?

– Ты сейчас оценивающе смотрел на мою задницу?

– Нет?..

– Дерек!..

– Стайлз?..

– Дерек, я на тебя сейчас гвозди уроню! Прицельно! А они мелкие, обойные и будет больно!..

– Понял. Больше на твою задницу смотреть не буду.

– И правильно, грудь у девочки тоже не плохая.

– Питер!!

– Я сейчас гвозди уроню на тебя.

– Понял. Удаляюсь.

– Дерек, подай мне молоток.

– Держи.

– Дерек, ты сейчас посмотрел на мою грудь?..

– Нет?..

– О, Дерек…


	41. Стайлз, Дерек. Карточный долг. Брови. Триммер.

– Карточный долг – долг чести! – с изрядной долей пафоса в голосе объявила Эллисон, стараясь широко не улыбаться.

– Нет, – помотала головой Стайлз.

– Да! – серьезно кивнула Лидия.

– Да-да-да! – часто закивала Эрика и продолжила тоном искусной соблазнительницы: – Ты же сама говорила, что тебя бесят брови Дерека…

– Такие эмоциональные, – хрипловато вторила ей Лидия.

– Такие раздражающие… – протянула Эллисон, чуть приподняв лицо и томно выдыхая.

– Вам бы порно-мультики озвучивать, – хмыкнула Стайлз, складывая руки на груди. – И нет. Я не буду!

– Но я уже подсыпала снотворное ему в чай, – проныла Эрика. – Стайлз… Милая! Замечательная! Прекрасная! Ста-а-айлз!

– И не только озвучивать, – оценила Стилински то, как томно построила ей глазки Рейес. – Нет. Этим меня не купить. Где гарантии, что Дерек не проснется… в процессе?..

– Снотворное из запасов моего отца, – пожала плечами Эллисон.

– Но он Альфа, – напомнила Стайлз. – Где гарантии, что на него снотворное будет действовать столько же, сколько на обычного оборотня?

– Я проконсультировалась с отцом насчет дозы, – призналась Эллисон с тяжелым и совершенно не порнографическим вздохом. – Он почему-то решил, что я решила отравить Скотта и пожалел его. Сказал, что мой парень не так уж и плох…

– Ого, – хмыкнула Стайлз. – Значит, Дерек не проснется, а вы отстанете от меня с этим глупым желанием, да?

– Да, – дружно закивали блондинка, брюнетка и рыжая.

Шатенка посмотрела на них ехидно, но забрала протянутый Лидией триммер.

 

Дерек проснулся от жужжания над ухом.

– Господи, хоть бы он не проснулся, – прошептал знакомый голос Стайлз.

Дерека насторожило это. Как и пять таблеток снотворного в его вечернем чае до этого.

– Я это сделаю! – увещевала себя Стилински. – Я смогу!

Дерек нахмурился.

– О Боже, как же я люблю эти эмоциональные брови! Я ведь сначала в них влюбилась, а потом в этого муда… нехорошего оборотня, склонного к неадекватно-жестоким поступкам.

И Хейл почувствовал, как у него сердце к горлу скакнуло. Это что? Стайлз в него… Нет. Быть такого не может.

– Оу… Боже, пусть Дерек не узнает, кто это с ним сотворил, хорошо?

Дерек напрягся. Жужжание было совсем близко.

– И если узнает, то не будет меня сильно убивать, о’кей?..

А в следующее мгновение что-то быстро прошлось по его бровям. Дерек подскочил, как ошпаренный и уставился на Стайлз.

– Упс! – отреагировала Стилински, пряча за спиной триммер. – Привет, Дерек… А ты не спишь…

– Не сплю, – согласился Хейл, осторожно пытаясь нащупать свои брови. – Что за?..

В груди вскипало бешенство и… восхищение. Это же сколько надо тренироваться, чтобы разом смахнуть обе его брови?..

– Дерек, понимаешь, – серьезно начала девчонка. – Мы подумали, и я решила, что тебе стоит научиться говорить на нормальном языке, а не на мимическом.

– Что? – посмотрел Хейл на Стилински.

– Переходи с языка бровей на человеческий язык! – с пафосом заявила Стайлз, пятясь от Дерека и продолжая прятать за спиной триммер.

– Стайлз, ты знаешь, что я с тобой сейчас сделаю? – спросил Дерек, сжимая кулаки и надвигаясь на нахалку.

– Поцелуешь и признаешься в любви? – наивно предположила Стайлз. Дерек даже запнулся, прежде чем вытаращиться на девчонку. – Уж и помечтать нельзя, – надулась она, продолжая отступать.

– То есть, ты мечтаешь о большой и чистой любви со мной? – уточнил Дерек насмешливо.

– Ну, – Стилински смерила его заинтересованным взглядом, – если ты так ставишь вопрос, то могу тебе сказать, основываясь на банальной человеческой логике, приведенной к реалиям этого города и твоей оборотнической натуры… – Она охнула, когда Дерек привычно вжал ее в стену. – Да…

– Что? – переспросил Хейл, заглядывая в карамельные глаза, и улыбнулся довольно. – Да?

– Да, – согласилась Стайлз, роняя триммер. – Да… Хейл, ты же сам все понимаешь! Ты, черт возьми, оборотень! Давно должен был понять, что… – Она захлебнулась своей речью и прыснула, закрыв лицо ладонями. – Прости, прости, но когда у тебя нет бровей… Боже, кажется, я тебе даже в любви признаться не могу.

– Значит, ты сначала влюбилась в мои брови? – фыркнул Дерек. – Что же… Пора доказать, что у меня из способностей выдающиеся не только отменная мимика бровей…

Стайлз смущенно пискнула, когда Хейл осторожно обнял ее лицо ладонями, заглянул ей в глаза и поцеловал, когда она отняла руки от своего лица и закинула их кольцом на шею Дерека.

 

…– Дерек, я тебя убью!

– Что? – Дерек обернулся на влетевшую в лофт Стилински.

– Кто-то накалывает парные татуировки, а вы дружно сбрили брови, – хмыкнул Питер.

– Я тебя убью! – повторила Стайлз, бросаясь на Дерека.

Тот, хохоча, поймал ее, прижал к себе и, прежде, чем поцеловать, заявил:

– А не надо было оставлять у меня триммер…


	42. Стайлз, Смерть, ангел, демон, Питер (мельком). Почему Смерть отказывается забирать Стайлза Стилински?..

_**Фраза:** Плохо выглядишь – это когда к тебя приходит Смерть, но увидев тебя начинает судорожно косить траву._  
Вот честно... Я не знаю, откуда это взялось.

 

– Я не буду забирать это! – почти истерично вопила Смерть, тыча пальцем в сторону сонно пережевывающего завтрак Стайлза. – Вы хоть понимаете, придурки, что будет, если я заберу это?..

– Ну? – нахмурился ангел и переглянулся с демоном.

– Нет, – сдал обоих демон. Ему не страшно. Он итак уже демон.

– Придурки… – простонала Смерть и заботливо похлопала по спине подавившегося Стилински. – Вот если он сейчас умрет, то что будет?

– Попадет в Рай? – предположил ангел. – Он же такой милый, добрый, всем помогает.

– Нет, – смерила раздраженным взглядом светлокрылого Смерть.

– Попадет в Ад? – воодушевился демон. На него посмотрели недоуменно. – А что? – стушевался рогатый. – Мне премия не помешает, да…

– Вы к сути его присмотритесь, – посоветовала Смерть ласково.

Присмотрелись. Выругались. Оба. Демон вытаращился удивленно на матерящегося пернатого и некультурно уронил челюсть.

– От тебя нахватался! – отмахнулся ангелочек, поправляя съехавший нимб, а после посмотрел на Смерть. – И как же это сюда попало?

– Не знаю, – призналась та, опираясь на косу. – Но надо оповестить всех там! – Она тукнула костлявым пальцем в потолок. – И там! – указала в пол. – Как я понимаю, его возвращение не обрадует никого ни там, ни там.

– Да они только совещаться будут лет сто! – взвыл ангелок.

– Да нам его сто лет из передряг вытаскивать! – в тон ангелу взвыл демон. – Как мы это будем делать?

– Как хотите, – развела руками Смерть, придерживая косу локтем. – Но я забирать его отказываюсь. Учтите.

– Учтем, – мрачно кинул ангел.

– Пошли выпьем? – грустно предложил демон.

– После того, как доложим начальству, – согласился ангел.

Смерть хмыкнула, когда хранители испарились в разных направлениях и снова похлопала Стилински по спине.

 

…Они еще не знали, что через месяц Стайлз полезет в лес искать останки трупа Лоры Хейл. В тот день у ангела и демона начались очень интересные будни…

 

…– Люцифер имя мне! – прогрохотал над поляной голос Стайлза, потом Стилински подавился, закашлялся и помахал удивленно вытаращившимся на него оборотням. – А что? Не надо было подселять инфернальную сущность Ногицунэ в тело переродившегося Падшего. Вот честно. Не стоило…

 

…– И что, лапушка, захватишь мир? – поинтересовался Питер, напиваясь в компании Падшего. – Или Рай с Адом?

– А нафига? – очень натурально удивился Стайлз-Люцифер. – Мне пока и так неплохо. В Аду меня не ждут. В Раю – тем более. Нет, я могу начать кровопролитную войну, но зачем?.. А пожить простой человеческой жизнью – это даже интересно. А вот если я умру, тогда и стану полноценным Падшим. Тогда и будем думать…

 

…– Придурки, – с грустным сожалением смотрела на ангела и демона Смерть. – Кто додумался, что можно подселить в него Ногицунэ?

– Он сам как-то, – понурил крылья ангел.

– Мы тут не при чем! – храбро вякнул демон и сжался под взглядом Смерти.

– Ох… – вздохнула Костлявая. – Ладно. Но чтобы он теперь прожил больше сотни лет! Поняли?

– Поняли, – понуро согласились оба.

 

…И с этого дня будни одного ангела и одного демона стали еще интересней…


	43. Стайлз, Дерек. Причины и доказательства.

_**Фраза:** – Прежде чем что-то сказать, надо подумать.  
– Да, но на это не всегда есть время._  
И да, как из этой фразы получился этот фик, я почти не в курсе))

 

Если Стайлз болтает так, что у нее язык заплетается, а предложения не всегда логично выстроены, то возможны следующие варианты:

1\. она пытается убедить отца в том, что не вляпывалась в очередную сверхъестественную хрень, хотя оттуда явно виднеется ее макушка;

2\. она пытается убедить своего лучшего друга, что надо делать так, как сказала она, чтобы спасти их жизни;

3\. она пытается убедить злую нечисть не есть ее, забалтывая несчастного хищника почти что до смерти… если, конечно, нечисть решит ее послушать;

4\. она пикируется с Питером;

5\. она смущена.

Конечно, последний вариант случался настолько редко, что Дерек просто не ожидал, что сейчас он нарвался именно на него – пятый, почти невозможный вариант.

– Чувак, понимаешь, я не думаю, что ты…

Хейл привычно пропускает трескотню Стилински мимо ушей, разглядывая быстро шевелящиеся губы, которые девчонка периодически быстро облизывает острым розовым языком. Голос успешно фильтруется, так что можно воспринять другие сигналы поведения и внешние признаки того, что происходит с девочкой.

1\. Губы потрескались, а еще они очень красные и явно быстро сохнут.

2\. В глазах полопались капилляры, а еще Стилински часто моргает.

3\. Нос шмыгает почти не переставая.

4\. На щеках – болезненный румянец.

5\. А вот шею заливает краской явно смущение.

6\. Дыхание чуть рваное, с хрипами.

7\. Сердце заходится от волнения и почти ужаса.

8\. Тело даже на расстоянии в метр пышет жаром болезни.

Итак, можно сделать вывод, что Стайлз заболела после того, как они ловили забредшего на их территорию волчонка ночью в лесу. Следовательно, встают следующие вопросы:

1\. Почему она не пошла к Дитону, чтобы он дал ей нужные травы?

2\. Почему она не пошла к Скотту, чтобы друг вытянул из нее боль и часть хвори?

3\. Почему она вообще вышла на улицу с температурой, а не попросила помощи у отца?

4\. Почему не попросила помощи у кого-то еще?

Хотя, если вспомнить недавние события, то на эти вопросы с легкостью находятся ответы.

1\. Дитон сейчас уехал из города. Он упоминал об этом позавчера.

2\. Скотт занят тем, что выхаживает волчонка. Родители малыша скоро должны приехать, но позаботиться о ребенке кто-то должен прямо сейчас.

3\. Если вспомнить график дежурств, который он видел на кухне шерифа, то сейчас старший Стилински находится при исполнении служебных обязанностей, и Стайлз просто не хочет его беспокоить.

4\. Стайлз была из того типа людей, что предпочитают самостоятельно сделать то, на что у них хватает сил.

Дерек вздыхает, подбивая итоги своих размышлений, и с грустью признается, глядя на остановившиеся алые губы:

– Я только одного понять не могу.

– Чего? – вскидывается Стайлз, и Хейл «любуется» покрасневшими глазами.

– Почему ты пошла не в аптеку, а в SexShop, – признается Дерек, смотря, как румянец на щеках становится гуще, а в глазах разгорается злость.

– Волчара, – сквозь зубы цедит девчонка, – я тебе полчаса втолковываю, что перепутала двери, потому что аптека – там!

Она тычет пальцем в соседнюю дверь, за которой, правда, располагается аптека. Дерек серьезно кивает.

– И ты пропустил все мои слова мимо ушей? – продолжает возмущаться Стилински. – Серьезно? Это даже не смешно! Это…

Ее голос срывается на писк, и Стайлз смущенно затыкается. Дерек хмыкает, берет девчонку за плечо, разворачивает в сторону аптеки и заходит вместе с ней внутрь. Когда лекарства для Стилински куплены, а сама она упакована на сидения тойоты по причине плохого самочувствия и невозможности вести свою машину самостоятельно, Стайлз, лихорадочно поблескивая глазами, вяло говорит:

– Я все понимаю, волчара, но что тебе-то надо было в SexShop-е?..

Дерек дергает руль от неожиданности, выравнивает тойоту и отвечает:

– Во-первых, стоит отметить необоснованность твоих предположений. Если ты врезалась в меня перед данным магазином, из этого не следует, что пунктом моего направления был именно SexShop. Во-вторых, стоит отметить то, что Скотт попросил привезти тебе лекарства, так как свою аптечку ты забыла в машине отсутствующей в данный момент в городе Лидии. Мне был дан перечень лекарств, обязательных и желательных к покупке в связи с твоей возможной простудой, коя наступила в связи с вчерашними событиями.

– Кхм, – обрывает Дерека удивленно пялящаяся на него Стайлз. – Чувак, я, конечно, все понимаю, но тебя никто не покусал, нет? И головой ты нигде не стукался?

– Диплом пишу, – хмурится Хейл, крепче сжимая руль. – Почти закончил. Но сейчас никак не могу выводы дописать.

– Сочувствую, – хмыкает Стайлз, осторожно трогая руку Дерека. – А ты теплый… И да, тебе нужно на что-то отвлечься.

– Замерзла? – бросает на нее взгляд Хейл. – Куртка на заднем сидении. Укутайся. А дома выпьешь таблетки и поспишь. Я пригляжу за тобой.

– Спасибо, чувак, – широко зевает Стайлз, закутываясь в его куртку и, кажется, задремывает.

Дерек еще с минуту спокойно ведет машину, а после смотрит на спящую в его куртке Стайлз с тихо шуршащим при каждом ее случайном движении пакетом с лекарствами на коленях. Он смотрит, как девчонка шмыгает носом и причмокивает губами, и улыбается, а в голове впервые за сутки не пытаются выстроиться ровными рядами по пунктам причины, доводы, цели и вопросы…


	44. Кира, Лидия. На костер, ведьму!

_**Фраза:** — Ведьму — сжечь! — Но она такая красивая… — Хорошо… но потом сжечь!_

– Это становится не смешно, – сквозь зубы прокомментировала Лидия.

– Никто и не смеется, – отзывается Кира и скалится – выходит у нее не очень внушительно, с оскалом любого из оборотней ей, конечно, не сравниться, но охранники шарахаются в сторону от их клетки.

– Ты знаешь, что они принимают тебя за вызванного мной демона и собираются утопить? – спрашивает Лидия, складывая руки на коленях.

– А ты знаешь, что они принимают тебя за ведьму и собираются тебя сжечь? – в тон ей отзывается Кира, оскаливаясь в сторону охраны и позволяя глазам стать рыжими.

– Ты сейчас мне все волосы наэлектризуешь! – возмущается Лидс, приглаживая свою все еще идеальную укладку.

– А что тебе важней, – смотрит на нее Кира, – выжить или хорошо выглядеть?

– Выжить и хорошо выглядеть, – хмыкает Лидия, чувствуя, как Юкимура выбрасывает молнию, заставив разряд бегать по металлическим прутьям. – Но тебя явно не устраивает такой план, да?

– Да, не устраивает, – сквозь зубы отзывается кицунэ, – и я собираюсь убить Стайлза.

– Ты? – смотрит на Киру Лидия. – Милая, ты же не сможешь поднять на него меч.

– Хотя бы подзатыльник отвешу! – жалобно отзывается Кира и вздыхает под насмешливым взглядом Лидии. – Или ты сама его накажешь как-нибудь…

– Я что-нибудь придумаю, – соглашается Мартин, вздернув хорошенький носик. – И да, кстати, почему нас до сих пор не убили?

– Ты хотела сказать «не спасли»? – смотрит на Лидию Кира с удивлением.

– Нет, это я знаю! – отмахивается банши. – Подозреваю, что они пытаются понять, что Стайлз намудрил с простым пространственным порталом, раз случилось то, что считалось до этого невозможным – путешествие во времени. Мне интересней, почему мы еще живы.

– Кхм… – смущенно вперила взгляд в покрытый соломой пол их клетки Кира. – Дело в том, что ты приглянулась… Одному… Не монаху… И он сейчас уламывает настоятеля, чтобы тебя отдали ему… И меня…

– Постельные игрушки, – морщится Лидия. – А когда ему станет скучно, то «На костер, ведьму!». Я угадала?

– Да, – серьезно кивает Кира и напрягается. – Вон они идут.

Во двор, где стояла клетка, и правда вышли Настоятель, пять монахов. Холеный блондинчик и с десяток стражников.

– Не страшно, – хмыкнула Лидия. – Сломай прутья и приготовься.

Когда Кира спокойно выломала прутья, все замерли. Лидия с видом королевы вышла из клетки и уверенно сказала хорошо поставленным голосом:

– Я бы смогла понять костер, но не рабство. Сатана, приди!

И рядом с клеткой разверзся портал, из которого выглянул очень знакомый «Сатана» с оскаленной волчьей мордой, алыми глазами и очень знакомой скошенной челюстью.

Кира бросилась к своему парню, а Лидия еще и послала воздушный поцелуй, прибавив:

– До встречи в Аду, мальчики!

И приземлилась на пол в лофте Дерека, где была мгновенно ощупана Питером.

– Еще раз, Стайлз, – рычал Хейл, – еще раз подвергнешь ее опасности, и я тебе глотку вырву!

Лидия только рассмеялась, усмиряя своего Дьявола умелым поцелуем и радуясь, что в этом веке за мини не отправляют на костер.


	45. Стайлз, Майкл (ОМП), Дерек. Свидание. Врач. Парень для сверхъестественного.

_**Фраза:** Разговаривать с незнакомым человеком интереснее. Знакомые уже знают, что ты идиот._

– Значит, ты думаешь, что Дарт Вейдер мог избежать всего этого? – хмурится Майкл, нагоняя Стилински.

У него темные глаза и светлые волосы. Он высок, но жилист. И еще он мило смущается и смотрит на Стайлз как на девушку, а не как… все, кого она знает. Ну, привыкли люди, что Стилински – это такая пацанка в юбке. И поделать уже с этим ничего не получается, увы.

– О, – закатывает глаза Стайлз, машинально поправляя непривычно-распущенные волосы, – ты сейчас шагаешь на территорию «исходя из теорий вероятности и пространственно-временного континуума, я могу сказать, что сие довольно вероятно». – Девчонка останавливается, смотрит на парня и покачивается с носка на пятку. – Честно, чувак, оно тебе надо? Слушать мои бредни на эту темы?

– Ну, – смущается Майкл, быстро заправляя каштановый локон за ухо. – Знаешь, я как-то не думал на тему. Так что интересно, что скажет эксперт.

– Какой из меня эксперт? – притворно удивляется Стайлз и смущенно строит глазки.

Они с Лидией это движение отрабатывали три часа. А потом банши плюнула, сказав, что даже Малия не настолько безнадежна. Но дело-то в том, что Стилински нравится Майкл. Очень нравится. И да, познакомились они через каких-то там знакомых, свидание в слепую, фактически. И этот парень очень милый. И это уже третье свидание, а он до сих пор не поцеловал ее. Так что Стайлз старательно строит глазки, смущенно краснеет – благо, когда у тебя есть друзья оборотни, быстро учишься подделывать даже реакцию тела, вовремя вызывая в своей памяти нужные воспоминания.

– Самый невероятный, – признается Майкл. – Ты такая красивая, женственная…

Стайлз опускает глаза, вспомнив, как Лидия затащила ее в магазин в качестве благодарности за то, что банши предотвратила ее смерть, и не выпускала до тех пор, пока Стилински не обзавелась девичьим гардеробом. В качестве поддержки выступали Малия и Кира. Первая считала, что ее тогдашняя девушка могла быть поженственней, а вторая уже знала, что Тейт планирует со Стилински расстаться и решила устроить подруге личную жизнь. С Майклом, кстати, именно она их познакомила.

– И в то же время ты умна, – Майкл посматривает на нее, – знаешь столько самых разных забавных вещей. Ты удивительная.

– Спасибо, – Стайлз смотрит на парня горящими глазами, – знаешь, я не думала, что кто-то…

Она замолкает, когда Майкл делает к ней шаг и обнимает лицо ладонями. Стайлз охает тихо, а блондин склоняется сверху, утыкается лбом в ее лоб и шепчет:

– Я сейчас тебя поцелую, самая невероятная девушка на свете…

Стилински сама тянется к его губам. Она ждет, что сейчас…

– Стайлз! – рявкают над самым ухом, и ее бесцеремонно дергают в сторону. – Ты нужна!

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека взглядом «я тебя уже пять раз в мыслях расчленила» и переводит взгляд на свое запястье, зажатое в ладони Хейла. Он вскидывает брови, хмыкает и отпускает руку девушки.

– Еще раз и вежливей! – приказывает Стайлз совершенно другим тоном. Секунду назад она смущенно жеманилась, как большинство девушек на свидании. А сейчас перед Дереком стоит собранная Стайлз. – Что случилось?

– Нужна ты, – сквозь зубы отзывается Дерек. – Придется работать с человеком.

– Кто донор? – деловито уточняет Стилински, собирая волосы в хвост.

– Я, – хмыкает Хейл и бросает взгляд за спину девушки. – Твой? С тобой идет?

– Есть угроза? – уточняет Стайлз. Дерек молча кивает. – Идет со мной. Если здесь кто-то из инфернальных, то мой запах на нем – отличная приманка. Направление?

Дерек мотает головой куда-то в сторону переулка. Стайлз настраивается, пытаясь почуять раненного и бросается вперед, едва обнаружив отголосок чужих страданий.

– Но Стайлз… Что тут происходит? Кто вы?

Она слышит за спиной растерянный голос Майкла и напоминает себе, что неплохо бы разобраться с этим позже, а пока нужно спасти человека.

Дерек – отличный донор и привычный для нее. Он работает со спецслужбами уже полгода – столько же, сколько Стилински учится в школе ФБР на сверхъестественном направлении. Правительство не желает упускать такие кадры по причине их молодости. И да, Хейл понимает ее с полувзгляда.

Он падает рядом с телом раненного бойца. Бронежилет ему не очень-то помог. Стайлз плюхается на колени, разминает ладони, разглядывая сущность парня. Если в нем есть хоть капля сверхъестественной крови, то это нужно учесть при колдовстве. Иногда можно «надавить» на эту самую каплю, заставляя организм регенерировать.

– Отлично, – бормочет Стайлз, – вот тут, – она кладет обе ладони на рану, – есть за что зацепиться… Дерек, готов?

– Готов, – соглашается Хейл, отрываясь от разговора с кем-то за спиной Стилински и протягивает ей руку, но та мотает головой. – Ага, – соображает оборотень, – значит, так.

И он мгновенно перемещается за спину Стайлз, прижимая ее к себе, но позволяя ладоням зажимать рану. Обе руки обнимают девушку так, что ложатся ей на плечи – правая рука на левое плечо и наоборот, а подбородок устраивается на ее плече. Но, в общем, ей плевать, как устроился оборотень. Главное, чтобы был максимально близкий контакт – сил нужно много и в самый краткий срок.

Когда солдат выдыхает шумно и распахивает глаза, Стайлз отстраняется от него, наваливается на грудь Хейла и смеется. Тот фыркает и прижимает ее к себе, поглаживая по голове и приговаривая, какая она умница, как хорошо справилась и что лучше ее никто бы не смог.

– У вас, что? – хрипло прерывает его Стилински. – Врача не было?

– Это я, – признается вытащенный ею с того света солдат.

– Придурок, – смотрит на него с жалостью Стайлз, – врачи первыми в бой не бросаются.

Когда-то ее в этом многословно убеждал Питер, узнав, что она может исцелять, передавая чужую регенерацию людям, у которой ее нет. И выдрессировал ведь! Старался он, конечно, не для себя, а для банши, с которой умудрился связать себя настолько, что должен был уйти с ней в посмертие в один час.

– Ты испачкалась, – смеется Дерек ей на ухо, помогая подняться.

– У меня руки по локоть в крови, волчара, – фыркает Стайлз, слегка пошатываясь и позволяя какому-то незнакомому парню вытереть ее руки, – буквально. Кстати о парнях, – она крутит головой по сторонам. – Где тут?..

– Я здесь, – отлипает от стены бледный Майкл. – Я не совсем понял, что это было, но ты спасла этому мужчине жизнь?

– Ага, – зевает Стайлз, расслабленно обмякая в руках Дерека, – знаешь, прости, что так получилось со свиданием… Не хотела, чтобы ты видел… все это…

– Ты ободрала колени, – вдруг произносит Дерек, приглаживая волосы на голове девушки.

– В первый раз что ли? – фыркает Стайлз, сонно моргая.

– Первый раз, когда я это увидел, – поясняет Дерек и как-то беспомощно добавляет: – Обычно ты в брюках или джинсах…

– Невероятная девушка, – качает головой Майкл и смотрит на Хейла. – Позволите? Я провожу свою девушку до ее дома. – Дерек меряет парня тяжелым взглядом, но отпускает Стайлз, когда та начинает вяло трепыхаться в его руках. – Самая невозможная и прекрасная, – добавляет Майкл, обнимая Стайлз. – Ты почти на ногах не стоишь, но главное, что спасла этого мужчину.

– Ага, – соглашается Стайлз.

Она бредет, придерживаемая Майклом, и чувствует тяжелый взгляд в спину.

– Не хотела, чтобы ты это видел, – признается Стайлз уже в машине, когда до ее дома остается всего-ничего.

– Почему? – спрашивает Майкл. – Потому что для того мира, у тебя уже есть парень, да?

– Парень?.. Дерек? – смотрит на него Стайлз. Майкл кивает. – Нет, он не парень. – Она ловит чуть удивленный взгляд блондина. – В смысле, не мой парень. Но мне проще с ним работать… Мы знаем друг друга с моей бурной молодости, когда я угоняла бронемашины полиции и готовила коктейли Молотова, чтобы ухайдакать одного психа, который приходится Дереку дядей, кстати.

– Приходится? – уточняет Майкл. – Вы его не убили?

– Убили, но он воскрес, – пожимает плечами Стилински и испытующе смотрит на парня. – Не страшно?

– Не знаю, – признается Майкл. – Но я уверен в одном… Пойдешь со мной на свидание?.. Только не так. А такой, какая ты на самом деле.

– Знаешь… – Девушка смотрит на свои ободранные колени, которые едва прикрывает юбка. – Есть шанс, что настоящая Стайлз тебе не понравится.

– Но выбирать мне, да? – смотрит на нее Майкл.

– Рискнем, – соглашается Стайлз, улыбаясь.

Майкл провожает ее до дверей, а на прощание целует в нос. Стилински смеется, открывая дверь небольшой квартирки своим ключом. Лидия ищет трупы где-то в Техасе под пристальным наблюдением Питера. Значит, сейчас она сама как-нибудь справится с откатом…

Ее втянули в квартиру прежде, чем она пискнула.

– Ванная уже набирается, – говорит Дерек. – Я взял йогурты, которые ты любишь…

Он невозмутим. Он смотрит спокойно. Он всегда так поступает, когда Стайлз выматывается. Привозит ее любимый йогурт, набирает для нее ванную, убеждается, что Стайлз не утонула и укладывает спать…

– Вот черт… – бормочет ошарашенно девушка. – Ты – мой парень для сверхъестественного, да?

– Стилински, хватит говорить чушь! – фыркает Хейл и заталкивает ее в ванную. – Коленки тебе обработать или сама?

– Сама, – отзывается Стайлз, смотря на закрывшуюся дверь ванной, и прижимается лбом к дереву. – Ох, волчара… И что же ты натворил, а? И почему не натворил раньше?

С той стороны не отвечают, но что-то звучно прикладывается о стену.

 

…В ванной раздается телефонный звонок.

– Да, Майкл, да, – весело щебечет Стайлз, плещась. – Нет, все хорошо. Сейчас поем и лягу спать. Да. Нет. Ладно. До завтра.

Дерек спокойно вытаскивает из холодильника йогурт и набирает смс Питеру, чтобы проверил парня. Не бывает безгрешных людей, а этот Майкл – не первый, кто крутится рядом с его Стайлз…

 

…Майкл нажимает на «отбой» и трет переносицу.

– Как дела с девочкой? – спрашивает у него мужчина со шрамом, пересекающим половину лица.

– Думаю, скоро она будет у нас в кулаке, – ухмыляется Майкл. – Сегодня видел ее в деле… Она хороша. Но напарник крепко за нее держится. И он оборотень.

– Ничего, если не купим, то устраним, – хмыкает его собеседник, потирая шрам. – Стайлз нужна нам, и мы ее получим…


	46. Питер, Лидия. Привлекательные женщины отвлекают.

_**Фраза:** Привлекательные женщины отвлекают._  
Я вертела в своей голове эту фразу, представляла разные комичные ситуации, а после пришло это. И я просто не смогла отпустить от себя эту идею. Вот так вот.  
4 сезон. Перед поездкой стаи в Мексику за похитившей Скотта и Киру Кейт.

 

Лидия сонно вздохнула, а Питер погладил ее по разлохматившимся сейчас волосам.

План был идеален. Он мог получить силы Альфы, этого идиота МакКолла, вытащить из-за грани племянника, силы которого таяли с каждым днем, попользоваться Кейт и оторвать этой стерве голову – чтобы наверняка; признание стаи, обретение дочери и прочее – стали бы приятными бонусами.

– Питер, нам скоро отправляться в Мексику, – сонно пробормотала Лидия.

– Утром, а сейчас спи, – приказал Хейл, чувствуя, как расслабляется в его руках банши.

Все, что он должен был сделать – убить эту девочку. Ей не было бы больно. Он бы сделал все осторожно. План, как уничтожить Лидию Мартин, был готов и даже отрепетирован на какой-то идиотке. А потом эта рыжая бестия появилась на пороге его квартиры.

– Завтра мы, может, умрем, – сказала она, гордо вскинув голову. И добавила тише: – Я почти чую свою смерть.

Питер ничего не ответил. Он был ее смертью. Он должен был заставить ее замолчать навсегда. А вместо этого – впустил в свою квартиру, жадно целуя и лихорадочно избавляя совершенное тело от одежды.

– Ты прекрасна, – шептал он.

– Ты невероятна… – рычал он.

– Моя! – клеймил он.

Лидия только надсадно стонала, отдаваясь ему всем своим существом, пытаясь почувствовать истинную магию жизни, что творилась сейчас меж ними, и повторяла раз за разом «Питер», иногда срываясь на обрывки его имени, но словно боясь, что стоит ей замолчать – и совершенный любовник обратится в не менее совершенного монстра.

Пожалуй, она была права.

– Питер, – потерлась носом о его ключицу Лидия. – Я сумасшедшая?

– Да, – ответил Хейл, поглаживая рыжие волосы и не позволяя ей отстраниться. – Ты – моя безумная банши…

– Мне не нравится, как ты это сказал, – капризно надула губки красавица, поглядывая на него из-под ресниц.

– Тебе не нравится правда? – ухмыльнулся Питер и охнул, когда ее зубки вцепились в кожу на ключице, клеймя.

– Мне не нравится, что я – лишь банши, – ответила Лидия, глядя проницательно, с истинно-женской мудростью, коя не должна быть доступна шестнадцатилетней школьнице.

– Мне плевать, – отозвался Питер, отпуская ее от себя, выпутывая пальцы из рыжих волос.

Лидия кивнула, выскользнула из-под одеяла и ушла. Она что-то буркнула напоследок о том, что ей нужно в школу. Питер лежал на кровати, вдыхая запах ускользнувшей из его квартиры банши. А он, словно назло, пропитал здесь все, щекоча ноздри, мешаясь с запахом секса, пота, его одеколона и ее духов.

Питер должен был убить Лидию Мартин. Таков был план.

Он был ее смертью. Она чуяла это.

Но может, можно что-то придумать? Как-то переиграть? Не обязательно же ее убивать, можно просто запереть в том же школьном подвале под присмотром берсеркера.

Питер втянул в себя запах Лидии, частично руша свой первоначальный план и прикидывая, какие внести изменения…

 

…Сидя в доме Айкена в одной камере с доктором Валаком, Питер смотрел на нее, Лидию Мартин, пришедшую вместе со Стайлзом, чтобы что-то узнать.

– И? У тебя есть что нам сказать? – требовательно тарахтел мальчишка.

– Мисс Мартин, – растянул губы в улыбке Питер, – должна была умереть.

– Я чувствовала, что… – Ее глаза вспыхнули почти что дьявольской зеленью. – Почему ты меня не убил?..

– Как сказать? – пожал плечами Хейл, отворачиваясь от посетителей и перебирая книги, и бросил через плечо: – Привлекательные женщины… отвлекают.

Он должен был ее убить. И прихватить с собой третьего берсеркера. И тогда бы сила была на его стороне. Он бы выпотрошил мальчишку МакКолла и заставил остальных подчиняться.

Но привлекательные женщины отвлекают…


	47. Питер, Лидия; Дерек, Талия, Малия. История отношений. Свадьба. Кольцо и ошейник.

_**Фраза:** Примерил обручальное кольцо на палец. Почувствовал, как сдавило шею._  
Итак, видимо, у меня сегодня день Пидии XD  
AU. Талия не погибла в пожаре, Питер не провел шесть лет в ловушке собственного тела, нашел Малию и воспитывал. Скотт - оборотень. Стайлз - человек и встречается с Малией. Кора и Лора живы. Что с Дереком - не знаю, но он тут есть, живой-здоровый и готовый навалять дядюшке. Кажется, все.

 

Вообще-то, Питер Хейл был из тех людей – хотя, по межрасовой классификации к «людям» его отнести было нельзя, – которые не пасовали перед трудностями.

Он с легкостью выходил из любой передряги, в которую его забрасывала жизнь, воскресал чуть ли не из пепла, возвращался с того света и мог с гордостью – ехидной, переполненной чувством собственного достоинства и легкого пренебрежения к собеседнику, но все же гордостью – сказать, что не боится ничего.

А потом случилось это.

– Питер, открой дверь! – сердито рычал Дерек. – Что на тебя нашло? Какого черта? Лидия порывается сама прийти и выяснить у тебя, почему ты не ждешь ее у алтаря! Гости волнуются! Стайлз ехидничает больше обычного! Малия и Кора едва успевают реагировать на попытки Лидии на все плюнуть и уйти из церкви! И радуйся, что я не пустил к тебе Лору или маму.

Питер не отвечал. Его трясло. Самым натуральным образом его трясло. Он впервые в своей жизни испугался настолько, что не мог заставить себя двинуться с места.

Это было неправильно, ненормально, странно… И совершенно не в его духе.

Где, черт возьми, гордость и ехидство? Где чувство собственного достоинства? Где умение держать себя в руках?

Он же выжил после того пожара, в котором не погибли лишь они с Талией и ее дети, которых не было в городе, обрел дочь, воспитал ее, не разодрал горло Стайлзу, который оказался ее избранником…

А сейчас он боится выйти из этой комнаты потому…

…Лидию Мартин он едва не убил…

Талия в тот год была ранена охотниками, ее накачали препаратом, который затмевал в оборотне человеческий разум, и она укусила мальчишку МакКолла. Питер, пытавшийся ее остановить, отравился – нахлебался ее ядовитой крови в схватке. Дерек и Лора удержали мать, но не дядю. Он, бешенный, бросился неизвестно куда, нарвался на эту девчонку… Хорошо, не схватил за горло или ноги… Только бок оцарапал.

Тогда на него и легла ответственность за ее жизнь, за пробужденные силы банши. Он проводил с ней слишком много времени, не заметил, как влюбился. Разум кричал, что эта девочка годится ему в дочери. Буквально. Малия была ее одноклассницей. Волк внутри довольно урчал, чуя даже через одежду метку от своих когтей на светлой коже. А сердце заполошно забилось, едва он понял, что именно с ним творится.

Питер не влюблялся давно… Пожалуй, единственной его любовью была Пустынная Волчица – мать Малии, дьявол в оборотничьей шкуре, женщина, которую Талия стерла из его памяти, чтобы он не натворил глупостей. Так что это чувство было для него странным, новым… ненормальным.

– Пап, хватит себя терзать, – однажды сказала Малия. – Ты нравишься Лидии. Попробуй поговорить с ней.

– Ей нет восемнадцати даже, – нахмурился тогда Питер.

– Как будто раньше тебя это останавливало! – очень ехидно фыркнула дочь и смылась на очередное свидание со Стайлзом.

Позже, сверяя версии, Лидия и Питер сообразили, что эта парочка решила их свести. Тогда, случайно сталкиваясь с предметом своих глупых мечтаний, Хейл не знал, что и думать. Он пытался свести общение к минимуму, но словно сама Судьба сталкивала их снова и снова.

И Питер сдался. Он пригласил Лидию на свидание, а та неожиданно согласилась. Он почти не говорил. Лидия тоже не жаждала общаться. Но молчание вышло каким-то уютно-привычным. А когда ужин закончился прогулкой по улицам, Лидия спросила:

– И чем это отличается от наших обычных встреч? Отсутствием Малии?

– Может, тем, что я на полном основании могу сделать так?

Первый поцелуй вышел немного растерянным. Питер старался вести себя как джентльмен. Лидия была из тех, кто не очень любит условности. Но Хейл проводил ее до дома, поцеловал руку и ушел.

Утром Малия возмутилась:

– А зачем я тогда дома не ночевала? Чтобы ты строил из себя поклонника викторианской эпохи?

Стайлзу, который плохо влиял на его дочь, и Коре, которая подсадила Малию на любовные романы, влетело.

Их отношения развивались бурными рывками, которые обычно провоцировала сама Лидия – иногда нарочно, иногда сама того не сознавая. И в какой-то момент Питер понял, что не просто влюблен. Любит. Не может отпустить. Не может представить, что она уйдет к кому-то. Не может жить без нее.

Его волк внутри лающе смеялся – кажется, он догадался, кем станет юная банши для Питера еще тогда, когда из толпы школьников выбрал ее, когда оставил следы от когтей на светлой коже, когда привязал ее к себе, а его к ней. Вот только глупый человек сначала не понимал, а после сопротивлялся, чтобы прийти к тому, что давно осознавал его зверь.

Кольцо помогала выбирать Талия. Она же посоветовала не торопить события. Дать девочке столько времени, сколько ей будет нужно.

– Он перегрызет мне глотку, если я ее упущу, – ответил тогда Питер.

– Тогда дай ей столько времени, сколько сможет дать он, – кивнула Талия, – а я поговорю с родителями девочки и объясню, что значит любовь оборотня.

Предложение Лидии Питер сделал на выпускном вечере. Она ехидно вскинула бровь, позволила ему дрожащими руками натянуть ей кольцо на палец и заметила:

– Ты два месяца готовился, чтобы сказать мне «выходи за меня замуж». Что будет, когда мы будем жениться?

Он не объяснил ей, что давал шанс отказаться – не от предложения, нет, от него. Если бы она хоть слово сказала, если бы хоть жестом намекнула, что ей неуютно рядом с ним, что он ей противен, что она не может быть рядом с ним, Питер бы отступил. Сдавил бы глотку воющему и рычащему волку, шикнул на собственное сердце и отступил… И попробовал бы завоевать ее снова…

Сейчас вдруг стало ясно, как была права Лидия.

– Питер, я ломаю дверь! – предупредил Дерек.

Племянник стряхнул с пиджака пыль от штукатурки, пнул щепку от двери и серьезно посмотрел на дядю.

– Что с тобой творится?

Питер поднял на него больной, испуганный взгляд и спросил:

– А если я не справлюсь? Она ждет чего-то от меня… А если мы…

Дерек его ударил. Волк внутри поднял голову, оскалился и, завладев телом, бросился на более молодого, может, сильного, но еще неопытного противника.

За что Питер не любил племянника – за привычку решать все проблемы кулаками. Но сейчас это как-то помогло. И Хейл, оправляя слегка разодранную рубашку, думал, как будет объяснять Лидии, почему он струсил. И для себя не мешало бы прояснить этот вопрос.

Адекватных ответов не находилось.

Талия, завязав брату бабочку и замаскировав порванный воротник, покачала головой и тихо сказала:

– Я со своей свадьбы сбегала. Три раза. А теперь иди к алтарю. А то твоя невеста поступит так же.

…Лидия Мартин прожигала его гневным взглядом всю дорогу до алтаря. Она прекрасно видела слегка потрепанный костюм, явно заметила, что ворот порван, а жених слегка побит.

– Я не собиралась сажать тебя на поводок! – рыкнула она тихо, остановившись рядом с ним. – И незачем было так бояться за свою свободу, волк! Обручальное кольцо – это не строгий ошейник.

Она гневно обернулась к священнику, напугав несчастного, но смилостивилась, когда Питер осторожно погладил ее ладонь кончиками пальцев. А он, кажется, нашел ответ на свои вопросы.

Волк внутри смущенно дернул хвостом, словно говоря, что он еще молод и зачем связывать себя узами брака, а на ответное замечание человека о моногамии пренебрежительно хмыкнул. Когда же Питер, почти не слушающий священника, заметил, что сегодня они могли Лидию потерять, волк зарычал.

Священник снова вздрогнул, когда на него глянули синие глаза зверя, стремящегося привязать к себе стоящую рядом девушку еще крепче.

…Когда они обменялись кольцами, а Питер поцеловал уже жену под одобрительный свист Стайлза – не забыть проучить мальчишку, – волк тяжело вздохнул, но смиренно опустил голову. Он был готов надеть ошейник, если это позволит удержать Лидию рядом…


	48. Лидия, Стайлз, Малия, Кира, Эллисон. Территория. Февраль. Девичьи разговоры.

_**Фраза:** Как объяснить коту, что квартира и так наша, и метить её вовсе не обязательно?_  
Немного пошлости.

 

– Я больше этого не вынесу! – стонет Стайлз, вцепившись в собственные волосы.

– Что случилось? – тревожно уточняет Кира, прекратив играть с электричеством.

– А сама не догадываешься? – хмыкает Эллисон, проверяя остроту ножа, цокая и снова берясь за точильный камень.

– Дерек ведет себя как животное? – томно и очень двусмысленно улыбается Лидия.

– Питер на тебя плохо влияет, – хмуро бросает взгляд на подругу Стайлз.

– Он на всех нас плохо влияет в той или иной степени, – пожимает плечами Лидия и спрашивает у Малии: – Правда, доченька?

– Питер на тебя плохо влияет, – подтверждает выводы Стайлз Малия.

– Вы просто завидуете, – хмыкает Лидия, рассматривая свой идеальный маникюр, – потому что ваши избранники ведут себя как сцепившиеся с поводка псы.

– Это ты про что? – поднимает минуту назад уроненную на руки голову Стайлз.

– Это я про то, что они защищают свою территорию, – Лидия многозначительно вскидывает брови, – и свою… самку.

– Звучит не очень, – хмурит бровки Кира.

– Ага, – вдруг воодушевляется Эллисон. – Точно! Февраль. Господи, как я могла забыть?..

– О чем? – хмурится Малия.

– В феврале у волков гон, – вздыхает Стайлз. – То-то я удивлялась, что Дерек… – Она мучительно краснеет. – Так себя ведет.

– Трахает тебя во всех позах при любом удобном случае? – расшифровывает Лидия, дожидается кивка Стилински и удовлетворенно кивает. – Он просто заявляет свои права на свою женщину. Надеюсь, ты пьешь контрацептивы?

– Да, – соглашается Стайлз. – Дитон кое-что посоветовал, я пользуюсь ими.

– А я думала, что только у нас со Скоттом такие проблемы, – хмурится Кира. – Элл?

– Айзека проще сдерживать, – пожимает плечами Арджент. – К тому же папа его регулярно тренирует, чтобы не расслаблялся. Иногда у него хватает сил только для того, чтобы доползти до кровати.

– Малия? – смотрят все на Хейл, которая упорно остается Тейт, но грозится сменить фамилию на Уиттмор.

– Не знаю, что насчет гона, а у нас с Джексоном всегда так, – пожимает девушка плечами.

– Не хочу знать! – предупреждает Стайлз и трет переносицу. – Значит, если судить по Айзеку, наших половинок надо просто больше гонять.

– Питера не нужно, – ухмыляется Лидия.

– Потому что у него уже не стоит, – фыркает Стайлз.

– Ну, не скажи, – загадочно улыбается банши.

– Не хочу знать! – повторяет Стайлз. – Но надо подумать… Есть ли иной способ доказать нашим половинкам, что мы – уже их и… метить территорию не нужно?

– Если найдешь, скажи, мне любопытно, – улыбается Лидия.

– Ты что-то знаешь, – смотрит на нее Эллисон. – Лидс, у тебя такой взгляд только тогда, когда тебе что-то известно!

– Я обещала молчать, – пожимает плечами Мартин.

– И Питер как-то себя держит в руках… – задумчиво тянет Кира.

Девушки переглядываются и хором заявляют:

– Питер на тебя плохо влияет!

Лидия фыркает. Стайлз хмурится, а после улыбается – мило, дружелюбно и пугающе:

– Значит, спросим у Питера!..

Лидия смеривает подругу взглядом и вздыхает:

– На себя плохо влияешь ты. И не убей Питера. Он мне еще пригодится.

А Стайлз тихо смеется и уже строит план, как раскрутить зомби—дядюшку на правду…


	49. Лиидия, Стайлз, Питер; мельком Скотт и Дерек. Спасение жизни.

_**Фраза:** Главное в жизни – не дать обвести себя мелом!_  
По мотивам «Соседок».

 

– И в какой помойке ты на этот раз валялась? – уточнила Лидия, глядя на припорошенную каким-то мусором соседку по квартире, еле переставляющую ноги и захлопывающую за собой входную дверь.

– Долго рассказывать, – вяло отозвалась Стайлз, добредая до двери в ванную.

– Долго рассказывать? – вскинула брови Мартин, откладывая свое домашнее задание. – Тебе? Стайлз, ты не заболела?

– Нет, – коротко отозвалась Стилински, – я заняла ванну на два часа. Не меньше.

– Не утони там, – хмыкнула Лидия, набирая номер Питера. – Алло, ты не знаешь, во что опять вляпалась Стайлз?

– Стандартно, – хмыкнул Хейл, – нарвалась на точку сбыта аконитовых наркотиков, час удирала от поставщиков, мы с Дереком нашли ее в заброшенном складе. Она закопалась в строительный мусор.

– О… – протянула Лидия, косясь в сторону ванной. – И что?

– Говорит, главное, что она выжила, но моего племянника, намекнувшего, что ей надо бы умыться, послала, – хмыкнул Питер и лукаво уточнил: – А у вас, мисс Мартин, есть планы на сегодняшнюю ночь?

– Были, – призналась Лидия. – И основное место в них принадлежит некоему Питеру Хейлу. Вы, мистер, такого не знаете?

– Буду через полчаса, – пообещал довольный оборотень.

– Стайлз? – крикнула Лидия.

– Я не утонула, – пробурчали из ванной.

– Я ушла, – сообщила Мартин. – Почти ушла.

– Топай уже на свидание к своему волку, – вздохнула Стилински, – а я буду наслаждаться ванной…

 

Когда Мартин вернулась, то была готова увидеть жизнерадостную, отмытую Стайлз, расположившуюся с ноутбуком за кухонным столом и рубящуюся в какую-нибудь игрушку. Но не это.

– Стайлз, – вздохнула Лидия, разглядывая мокрый ковер, мокрую соседку и мокрую неизвестную личность с кожей салатового цвета, тщательно замотанную в шторку и связанную каким-то проводом, – что это?..

– Это? – тряхнула сырыми волосами Стилински и поморщилась, когда вода потекла между лопаток до края полотенца, в которое девушка была замотана. – Водяница обыкновенная. Черт знает, что ей от меня надо было, но она решила, что мертвой я ей пригожусь больше.

– Водяница, – повторила Лидия, разглядывая зеленокожую, мрачно взирающую на нее с гневом. – В прошлый раз была синяя.

– В прошлый раз была речная, а это – морская, – пожала плечами Стайлз. – Пойду-ка я оденусь.

– Позвоню Питеру, – вздохнула Лидия, доставая телефон из сумки.

– Кстати, ты что-то забыла? – уточнила из спальни Стайлз. – Обычно ты не появляешься до утра.

– Забыла, – согласилась Лидия. – Причем, не знаю, что именно.

– Чутье банши, – серьезно кивнула Стайлз, появляясь из своей комнаты и с сочувствием разглядывая водяницу, – что же ты не в полную силу меня топила, а?

– А это уже не важно, – хмыкнул от двери старший Хейл, – сейчас заберу водяницу и узнаю, что ей от тебя надо было.

– Шторку верни, – попросила Лидия и посмотрела на Стайлз. – Ты обломала мне свидание.

– Мне очень жаль! – вдохновенно соврала Стилински.

– Я тебе не верю, – фыркнула Мартин.

 

Ночью Лидия проснулась от того, что в комнате Стайлз кто-то тихо ругался. Банши привычно вооружилась рябиновой битой и пошла проверять, что творится у Стилински.

– Стайлз, – прохныкала Мартин, – ну, где ты гоблина нашла-то?

– А я знаю?! – рявкнула в ответ Стайлз, выпихивая осоловело хлопающегося глазами гоблина в окно. – Он из портала появился!

– Я есть Артан, – заявил гоблин, отталкивая от себя девушку. – Я есть биться насмерть!

– Биться насмерть, говоришь, – хмыкнула Стайлз, поднимаясь с пола и потирая плечо, которым шибанулась о шкаф. – А знаешь, мне все это охренительно надоело. Я пытаюсь жить нормально! НОРМАЛЬНО!! Сначала я нарываюсь на точку распространения оборотничьей дури. Потом из моей ванной выныривает водяница, собирающаяся меня утопить! А сейчас – это!

– Артан! – рявкнул в ответ явно ничего не понявший гоблин и тыкнул себя в грудь.

– Придурок! – в тон ему отозвалась Стайлз, отобрала у Лидии биту, и улыбаясь кровожадно, сообщила: – Я собиралась просто пожить нормально!

Лидия молча вышла из комнаты. Телефон лежал на тумбочке рядом с кроватью.

– Три часа ночи, – вздохнула Мартин и позвонила Питеру: – Какое заклинание наложено на Стайлз?

– М-милая? – удивленно поинтересовались на том конце метафорического телефонного провода. – Я не совсем понимаю…

– Хватит, – попросила Лидия. – Таких совпадений не бывает. Знаешь, Стайлз решила жить нормальной жизнью. Она не встречается с Дереком, потому что он – оборотень. Она не вмешивается в дела стаи. Она не ищет приключения на свою задницу. Но приключения находят ее сами. Что нужно сделать, чтобы все это прекратилось?

– Ведьма сказала, что Дерек должен ее поцеловать, – вздохнул Питер.

– Что, прости, – переспросила Лидия. – Какая ведьма?..

– Кхм, – явно смутился от того, что проговорился Питер. – Понимаешь, любимая, я хотел помочь Стайлз вернуться к Дереку и в стаю… А одна ведьма была мне должна…

– И пока Стайлз не поцелует Дерека, ее жизни будет угрожать опасность, – поняла Лидия. – Какого черта, Питер? Кто это придумал?

– Ведьма утверждает, что я, – признался ее волк. – Но я не помню… Настойка с аконитом творит чудеса с памятью…

Лидия с силой нажимает на «отбой». «Радостные» новости Стайлз явно воспримет очень отрицательно.

 

Когда к Дереку подлетает Стайлз, сгребает его футболку в горсти и целует волка, Лидия стоит в сторонке и слушает Скотта.

– Главное в жизни – не дать обвести себя мелом, – вещает Альфа. – Стайлз просто спасает свою жизнь. И все.

Когда Дерек подхватывает все еще целующую его девчонку на руки и утаскивает в дом с вполне явными намерениями, Лидия хлопает чуть ошарашенного Скотта по плечу и говорит:

– Они просто закрепляют эффект. Знаешь, почему-то мне кажется, что после этого Стайлз точно не обведут мелом – у нее всегда под боком будет готовый ее спасти волк.


	50. Стайлз, омега (ОМП), Дерек, Питер, Неметон. Странная Стая. Захват территории. Охота.

_**Фраза:** "Каков поп, таков и приход!" – сказал батюшка, забивая кадило коноплёй._

 

Странная стая потому странная, что друид у них – Стайлз Стилински. Когда это стало аксиомой, не сказала бы и сама Стайлз.

Стайлз медитировала, сидя на пне Неметона. Древо относилось к своей Хранительнице весьма пофигически, изредка развлекая ее видениями будущего или того, что нужно исправить в настоящем.

Одинокий омега осторожно подкрадывался к девушке. Ему рассказали, что получить власть над землей в этом городе можно в обход местного Альфы – достаточно заполучить в руки Хранительницу местного Древа.  
Связываться со Скоттом МакКоллом не хотелось. Да и с любым другим из этой стаи, честно говоря. Между волков эту стаю звали Странной. Мало того, что в нее входили те, кто должен существовать обособленно, мало того, что их Альфа был Истинным, мало того, что у них была банши, и кицунэ, мало того, что в Стае был воскресший мертвец и оборотень с полным оборотом, так еще и их друид была Хранительницей Древа.  
Но именно она была самым уязвимым звеном этой Стаи.  
Достаточно было лишь достать ее, закрывшую глаза и улыбающуюся чему-то, неведомому ему, готовому пролить ее кровь, чтобы получить эту землю себе…  
Омега выпустил когти и сделал осторожный шаг, не видя, как змеятся по земле корни. Он еще не знал, что Древо любило охотиться…

Дерек молча вытащил из кармана бумажник и отсчитал сотню, которую и передал довольно ухмыляющемуся дяде.  
– Как помедитировала? – уточнил младший Хейл, приседая на пень Неметона и убирая с лица своей девушки прядь волос.  
– Кажется, – кисло посмотрела на него Стайлз, – я где-то в процессе заснула.  
– Это заметно! – фыркнул Питер, разглядывая подвешенного за спиной Стайлз омегу.  
Рот несчастного был заткнут, а сам он висел в позе распятого на кресте.  
– Отпусти волка, зараза! – возмутилась Стайлз от души саданув по пню.  
И конечно, содрала кожу на ладони.

Пока Дерек осторожно зализывал рану на руке своей девушки и делал вид, что не замечает ее жаркого взгляда, омега бежал по лесу.  
Он уже триста раз поклялся себе, что больше никогда!.. Потому что это Стая была Странная. Как и ее друид.  
И да, он почти забыл, что земли эти принадлежат Неметону. А тот очень любит играть с теми, кто покусился на его Хранительницу…

Через три дня, в пять утра, Стайлз запихала дрожащего омегу в свой джип и повезла за черту города. В конце концов, ей не нужны перепуганные насмерть волки на ее территории. Ей и тех, что входили в стаю хватало.


	51. Стайлз, стая, Питер. Желанный сон и препятствия на пути к нему

_**Фраза:** Моя сексуальная фантазия на выходные — выспаться во всех позах!_

Вообще-то, Стайлз не спала трое суток. Кофе плюс аддерол и энергетики равняется бессоннице, головной боли и желанию убить ближнего своего. Но что не сделаешь ради любимой стаи?..

Сейчас, когда кризис миновал, коварная чупакабра побеждена, а иные опасности пока решили притаиться и не надоедать грозным оборотням, умудрившимся связать демона ночи проводами от трех наушников и телепортировать ее куда подальше, можно и поспать.

Но была одна проблема – семь утра.

Стайлз посмотрела на будильник, изящно выругалась, закинулась аддеролом и отправилась в школу – получать знания. Или перебивать учителей и нахально отстраивать свою точку зрения.

По крайней мере именно так сформулирует свое возмущение учительница литературы через три дня, когда Стилински-старший придет, чтобы узнать, что опять натворила его дочь. Когда Джон спросит, отстояла ли его дочь свое мнение, почтенная мисс Дженкинс скривится и отправится к директору с заявлением, что над ней издеваются и ученица, и ее родитель.

Впрочем, ей не внемлют. Директор, спасенный три месяца назад от тролля, благоразумно закрывал глаза на все относительно мелкие проступки стаи МакКолла.

Но это будет только через три дня. Сейчас же Стайлз, только приехавшая в школу, отчаянно пытается не заснуть.

– Отвратительно выглядишь, – подходит к ней Скотт.

– Стайлз, тебе надо поспать, – добавляет Кира, притираясь с другого бока и подхватывая Стилински под руку. – Может, сходим к медсестре, чтобы она отпустила тебя домой?

– И эта старая грымза опять пожалуется отцу, – вяло откликается Стайлз, повисая на плече юной, но уже очень сильной кицунэ, – а потом пригласит его на «беседу» и будет убеждать, что девочке нужна мать. А то, что при этом у нее будет преступно-глубокое декольте, конечно, ничего…

– Ты что-то возражаешь против декольте? – уточняет подошедшая Лидия и красноречиво поглядывает на ворот собственной кофточки, расположенный значительно ниже ключиц.

– Да, если там нечего показывать! – решительно отзывается Стайлз, практически подложив голову на плечо Киры. – Так что к тебе, Лидс, это точно не относится.

– У кого сейчас литература? – уточняет Скотт. – Кто присмотрит за Стайлз?

– За мной не надо приглядывать! – возмущается Стилински. – Я взрослый и самостоятельный человек, который не гнушается…

Она замолкает, поняв, что ляпнула что-то не то, хмурится, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, и тяжело вздыхает.

– Чем ты там не гнушаешься? – довольно ехидно уточняет банши. Стайлз только рукой на нее машет и снова зарывается носом в плечо Киры. – У меня с этой гнушающейся особой совпадает четвертый урок. История. Скотт?

– Экономика, вторая, – кивает МакКолл и посматривает с улыбкой на сонную подругу

– Математика, третья, – вклинивается подошедшая Малия и гладит Стайлз по голове, приглаживая короткие растрепанные волосы.

– Биология, пятая, – вздыхает Кира и смотрит на почти заснувшую подругу. – Стайлз, дорогая, ты как-нибудь продержишься первый урок без нас?

– Продержусь! – храбро отзывается та и, предваряя все вопросы, категорично заявляет: – И нет, я не собираюсь свалить с занятий! Даже несмотря на то, что сегодня пятница. Мне нужно подтянуть средний балл. А я итак пропустила на той неделе два дня, когда мне почти вывихнул руку взбесившийся упырь. Все! Стайлз хочет в хороший колледж! Стайлз не собирается пропускать школу! Стайлз продержится не только литературу, но и все остальные занятия и будет вести себя хорошо!

Все остальные дружно кивают. Подошедший Лиам настороженно интересуется:

– Мне стоит опасаться за свою жизнь и спасаться бегством от взбешенные всеобщей тупостью Стайлз, как вчера вечером, или посочувствовать Стилински, что она не спала трое суток и посоветовать ей свалить домой?..

– Принесешь мне на обед кофе, – душераздирающе зевает Стайлз и решительно отлипает от плеча Киры. – Все. Хватит филонить. Пошли на занятия. Нам всем нужен хороший средний балл к концу года…

И стая послушно тянется за своим друидом покорять одну из самых сложных вершин, надеясь, чтоб об гранит наук они свои зубы не сломают.

Наверное, когда Стайлз пообещала, что будет вести себя хорошо, она считала, что справится с всеобщей выносящей ей мозг тупостью. Она слушала вдохновленную какой-то пьесой мисс Дженкинс и думала, что ни черта эта дамочка не понимает. Там, где почтенная учительница видела эпитеты и метафоры, Стилински разглядела правдивую историю о том, как непросто друиду жить в стае волков.

В итоге, в школу был вызван Стилински-старший, но это совсем другая история.

Как бы то ни было, но в перемену друзья смотрели на Стайлз с легким осуждением, за которым скрывалось что-то типа очень пафосного «Ты же обещала!», но молчали, а девушка душераздирающе зевала и пристраивала свою голову на плече Скотта, который должен был отвести ее на экономику.

Что же, стоит сказать, что второй урок прошел значительно лучше первого. Тренер Финсток посмотрел на Стайлз, уточнил, как заживает ее рука и потребовал, чтобы она хотя бы присутствовала на тренировке. Стилински согласно зевнула на это и благополучно продремала весь урок.

– Что-то Финсток сегодня добрый, – в перемену сонно заявляет девчонка, зевая так, что слышался хруст челюсти.

– Просто он заметил, что в твоем присутствие парни калечатся значительно меньше, – пожимает плечами Скотт.

– Еще бы, – ворчит Стайлз. – Я же их подпитываю силами от Неметона…

– А плата? – настороженно уточняет Скотт.

– Плата? – Стайлз смотрит на друга сонными глазами. – Сны. Он смотрит их сны. Иногда дарит им сны. Тебе никогда не снилась природа? Лес, луг, безграничный простор, солнце над головой, счастье и надежда, что все будет хорошо?.. – Стилински обнимает за талию подошедшую Малию. – Он говорит им, что все они – дети природы, и она будет рада помочь им… А парни просто другими глазами смотрят на экологию и важность соблюдения элементарных правил по отношению к живой и неживой природе.

Скотт смотрит вслед Стайлз, которую Малия осторожно ведет на математику – он бы в сонном состоянии такую тираду не выдал.

На математики сонная Стилински умудряется решить уравнение у доски правильно, но ни учитель, ни она сама не поняли, как Стайлз дошла до этого. Девушка пожимает плечами, хмыкает что-то типа «Фортуна мне благоволит» и садится дремать, изредка, разбуженная Малией, поднимая сонные глаза на учительницу.

На истории мистер Юкимура, поставленный в известность о том, что сотворила Стайлз, чтобы спасти этот город от чупакабры, гладит задремавшую Стилински по голове и спокойно диктует Лидии с чем спящая спасительница города должна будет ознакомиться самостоятельно и доклад по какой теме приготовить к следующему уроку.

В начале урока биологии объявляется тест. Стилински, мученически застонав, героически возится с ним до конца урока и, слегка запутавшись в вероятности рождения у брюнета с зелеными глазами дочери с карими при условии, что мама у девочки кареглазая (точнее, зависнув на этой задаче и позорно перенеся все в действительность на конкретных действующих лиц), она все же решает большую часть теста и проставляет наугад остальные варианты, приговаривая что-то про благоволение Фортуны.

Тренировку Стилински героически решает прогулять, сманивая на это слишком правильную для прогулов Киру, но тренер Финсток подлавливает обеих девушек в коридоре и говорит, как рад будет видеть обеих на поле для лакросса.

– Я ненавижу нашего тренера, – сообщает Стайлз, глядя в спину удаляющемуся мужчине.

– Я иногда тоже, – тяжело вздыхает Кира. – И если ты хотя бы стрелу в него пустила, то я-то и этого сделать не могу! Совесть не позволяет!..

– Ну, – хмурится Стайлз, – фактически, ловушку устроила Черная Лисица, но знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что она сделала это, чтобы меня порадовать.

Девушки дружно вздыхают и топают в раздевалку – Кире надо переодеться. Когда сонная Стайлз по привычке сворачивает в мужскую раздевалку, юная кицунэ не успевает ее поймать и жалобно топчется на пороге, грустными глазами поглядывая на парней.

– Вы можете привести Стайлз? – спрашивает она, краснея. – Она сейчас сонная… Не туда пришла… Можно ее позвать?

– А зачем? – удивляется кто-то.

Кира краснеет еще сильней.

– Неприлично, – почти шепчет она. – Мужская раздевалка…

– И что Стайлз может увидеть такого, что она не рассмотрела раньше? – фыркают в ответ. – Иди, Кир, переодевайся. А Стилински МакКолл на поле приведет. Она, скорей всего, у их шкафчиков дремлет.

Кира покраснела, но все же ушла переодеваться. Стайлз же благополучно продремала стоя до того момента, как Скотт не ухватил ее за рукав рубашки и не утянул на поле для лакросса.

Всю тренировку Стайлз спала. Банально спала, положив голову на колени Малии, которая пыталась разобраться в запутанных математических формулах под снисходительные пояснения Лидии.

Так что чуть посвежевшая, но все еще желающая убить всех и каждого за лишние пять минут сна Стайлз отправилась домой на своем джипе. За рулем которого была Кира. Скотт ехал рядом на байке и делал вид, что полностью контролирует ситуацию. Альфа, что с него взять?..

Отец сегодня был в ночную, так что с ним Стилински пересеклась только на пороге – ему нужно было прийти пораньше и разобраться с некоторыми документами.

– У тебя же на это вся ночь, – вяло проворчала девушка.

– А у тебя все ночь, чтобы выспаться, – потрепал дочь по волосам Стилински-старший. – И не смей сидеть в Интернете или что-то расследовать.

– Как скажешь, пап, – улыбнулась родителю Стайлз и помахала с крыльца ему, усевшемуся в служебную машину, и Скотту с Кирой, дружно оседлавших байк.

Долгожданный, полноценный, многочасовой сон был все ближе… Стайлз пробормотала что-то крайне одобрительное и, бросив рюкзак прямо в прихожей, потопала в ванную. Конечно, был риск, что она заснет даже под теплым душем, но смыть с себя все тревоги предыдущих трех дней хотелось неимоверно.

Потому – душ. Потому – всю одежду в стирку.

И только после того, как Стайлз вылезла из-под душа, она сообразила, что в ванной комнате нет у нее никакой чистой одежды. Так что, на всякий случай (обычно – мохнатый, наглый и не вовремя появляющийся в ее комнате) завернувшись в полотенце, Стилински короткими перебежками преодолела расстояние до своей комнаты, захлопнула за собой дверь, быстро пробежала до окна, закрыла его и облегченно вздохнула.

Чтобы замереть, большими глазами глядя на свою кровать, где, ехидно ухмыляясь, сидел Питер Хейл собственной персоной.

Мобильник, оставленный в рюкзаке, надрывался, но Стайлз его не слышала. А если бы и слышала, то вряд ли имела бы возможность «обрадовать» друзей тем, что тот самый оборотень, о побеге которого они хотят ей сообщить, сейчас сидит в ее спальне, на ее кровати и довольно на нее поглядывает.

– Привет, лапушка, – ухмыляется Хейл.

Стайлз устало вздыхает и, плотней закутываясь в грозящее сползти полотенце, уточняет:

– Ты меня прямо сейчас убивать будешь или хоть одеться дашь?

– Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, милое дитя, – ухмыляется Питер. – Мне нужно мирное соглашение со стаей МакКолла, а не их вечная вендетта. Так что – нет. Одевайся и давай серьезно поговорим.

Стайлз с тяжким вздохом садится на стул и уточняет откровенно-жалобно:

– А ты специально выбрал именно этот день? – Питер заинтересовано подается вперед. – Я спать хочу, – поясняет Стилински. – Очень. Я сейчас мечтаю о сне!

– Значит, – ухмыляется Старший Хейл, – договоримся быстрее.

Стайлз не успевает ответить потому, что в следующую секунду окно ее комнаты разлетается, стекло летит во все стороны, выломанная рама валяется на полу. И Дерек Хейл, решивший таким экстремальным способом добраться до Стилински, застывает, глядя сначала на дядю, спокойно развалившегося на кровати Стайлз, после переводит взгляд на хозяйку комнаты, замотанную в полотенце и уточняет чуть нервно:

– Я не помешал?

– Помешал, – соглашается Стилински. – Оба вы помешали. Что не понятно в «я хочу спать»? Слушайте, Хейлы, валите отсюда, а? И убивайте друг друга где-то подальше от моего дома… Мне выспаться надо. Просто необходимо. Жизненно необходимо. А то вы получите не друида, готового вершить всякие глупости, чтобы всех спасти, а труп.

Дерек вскидывает брови. Питер лениво поднимается с кровати.

– Ладно, племянник, пойдем. Видишь, девочка не в настроении принимать гостей?

И когда оба Хейла покидают дом – через выбитое окно, Стайлз об этом самом окне и вспоминает. Она тоскливо смотрит на стекло, разбросанное по полу, на куски деревяшки, которые были оконной рамой и морщится от сквозняка…

И, неожиданно для себя, начинает плакать. Да она не ревела даже тогда, когда вендиго попытался ею закусить! Благо у нее, как у друида, иммунитет ко всем сверхъестественным вирусам, но все же!.. Когда этот урод мирно грыз ее руку, она и слезинки не проронила!.. А сейчас сидит и ревет как типичная девочка-подросток!

О том, что она и есть девочка-подросток, Стайлз предпочла не думать. Она медленно оделась. Очень медленно собрала стекло. Еще медленней приклеила скотчем к оконному проему полиэтиленовый мешок для мусора. Убедилась, что нигде не дует и всхлипнула в последний раз.

– Хэй, привет, – Дерек постучался в открытую дверь ее спальни. – Стайлз?

– Привет, Дерек, – утерла слезы Стилински. – Как прошли переговоры?

– Что произошло? – мрачно поинтересовался Дерек, пересекая комнату.

– Честно? – шмыгнула носом Стилински, когда оборотень осторожно взял ее лицо в ладони и утер с щек мокрые дорожки. Хейл согласно кивнул. – Вы случились. Все вы. Если бы не ваша мохнатая братия, я бы сейчас тихо и мирно готовилась к экзаменам!

– Ты? – уточнил Дерек, ухмыляясь. – Скорее, выслеживала бы какого-нибудь серийного убийцу. А так – есть уверенность, что твоя энергия направлена в мирное русло и тебя всегда спасут.

– А кто меня спасет от вас? – уточнила Стайлз, позволяя оборотню ее обнять. – Вы же мне окно выломали!..

– Питер пообещал восстановить, – поцеловал девушку в макушку Дерек. – А мы пока поедем ко мне, мм?..

– Я хочу спать! – напоминает Стайлз.

– Будем спать, – соглашается Хейл. – Все, малыш, собирайся. Твоего отца я уже предупредил.

– Не оставляешь мне выбора? – фыркнула Стайлз, обнимая своего волка в ответ. – И не буду я собираться. Вон у меня сумка валяется – с наших прошлых обломанных выходных неразобранная.

– Как скажешь, – потерся носом о макушку Дерек.

– Валите уже, влюбленные, – фыркнули с той стороны черного полиэтилена. – Мне нужно уже вставить это чертово окно, и я относительно свободен! По крайне мере, в психушку меня не вернут.

Дерек и Стайлз тихо рассмеялись и решили послушать мудрого старшего родственника.

Через полчаса Стайлз мирно спала.

Через час в городе объявился бешенный лугару.


	52. Стайлз, стая. Все хорошо и почему это нехорошо.

**_По фразе:_** Когда все замечательно, ты судорожно начинаешь искать подвох.   
Небольшой стёб на правах общего бреда.

 

Все было хорошо.

Неметон спал, послушно отправившись в вековую спячку после ритуала, а его свечение постепенно угасало, грозя в будущем перейти в новую фазу и переродиться.

Всякая мистическая хрень не нападала, предпочитая делать вид, что Бэкон-Хиллс стерли со сверхъестественных карт миграции разнообразных сверхъестественных существ человеческой и не очень наружности.

Учителя благополучно отпустили учеников на каникулы, а в стае стараниями Киры и Лидии не было тех, кому предстояло посещать летнюю школу.

Все было хорошо.

Это-то и настораживало.

Сначала, Стайлз, конечно, покайфовала, забила на все – и выспалась.

Честно, после бессонных ночей, проведенных над различными бестиариями, книгами с заклинаниями, сборниками ритуалов и просто теоретически полезными книгами, больше всего хотелось выспаться.

Наверное, утешала себя Стайлз, мозг просто задолбался усваивать всякую хрень без видимой на то причины.

Впрочем, после недели спячки, захотелось активных действий.

Но все было хорошо.

Стайлз по пятому разу перепрошла все приключения Святых, поиграла в GTA, пофлудила на форумах поклонников киновселенной Marvel, рассказывая, как все было в комиксах, получила бан, обиделась и… поняла, что ей скучно.

Скотт был занят, помогая Дитону. Лиам уехал с семьей на море. Киру увезли в Японию на месяц. Лидия при попытке ее растормошить пригрозила магазинами и полной сменой гардероба юной Стилински. К Хейлам Стайлз соваться побоялась, закономерно решив, что Питер, Дерек, Малия и Кора сами справятся с тем, как отстроить дом, а вот ее могут и прикопать под шумок.

Собрание стаи представилось ей чуть ли ни манной небесной. К тому же, если они собираются, то для этого должен быть весомый повод, так?

По крайней мере, Стайлз на это надеялась. Но нет. Они собрались в лофте Дерека, вяло обсудили, что происходит – а происходило ровным счетом ничего – и разбрелись по домам.

Стайлз была разочарована. Она шла домой – джип опять загремел в ремонт, – пинала траву, ворчала под нос и надеялась, что произойдет хоть что-то!..

Так что грабителю в темном переулке она обрадовалась сильней, чем родному отцу, который решил добровольно сесть на диету – кстати, еще одна странность в копилке «все хорошо».

Стилински широко лыбилась, прикидывая, как защищаться от опасного – ура! Приключения! Экстрим! Привычная жизнь! – бандита. Вот только криминальный элемент не очень ей обрадовался. Он оглядел Стайлз с головы до ног, бросил что-то про психов и ушел.

Стилински не растерялась. Она вырубила несчастного, метко бросив в него обломок кирпича. В общем, в этот вечер был пойман довольно известный в определенных кругах бандит, а после – преступность затихла. Видимо, установившаяся жара действовала на всех успокаивающе.

Но не на Стайлз.

Все было хорошо.

И Стилински это не нравилось. Ведь, если все сейчас хорошо, то потом все может стать очень – очень! – плохо. И даже сейчас, в этом разморенном солнце городе, должен был намек на то, что вскоре должно испортить всем настроение!..

Стайлз бдила.

Пока это не надоело всей стае.

Сначала Скотт попытался поговорить с подругой детства, но та оказалась глуха ко всем попыткам дозваться до ее разума. И тогда МакКолл обратился за помощью. Стайлз нужно было отвлечь. И кто бы мог с этим справиться лучше, чем ее стая?

Началось все с того, что Лидия, заручившись поддержкой Малии и Коры, отправилась со Стайлз по магазинам. Как Стилински ни старалась сбежать, как ни вопила, ни ругалась, ни угрожала, ничто не спасло ее от пятичасового посещения самых лучших магазинов города.

После этого Стайлз спряталась в участке. Причем, действительно, спряталась. Она сидела в архиве и перебирала старые нераскрытые дела, пытаясь вычислить преступления со сверхъестественной начинкой.

Сдал ее Пэрриш, которому надоело то, что Стилински постоянно дергала его, пытаясь разобраться в тонкостях работы полицейских. Когда Стайлз позвонила ему в два часа ночи, интересуясь, будет ли он «арестовывать чувака, который таскал улики с трупов, а то я его сама того», терпение Джордана лопнуло.

Он сдал Стайлз Скотту. МакКолл повздыхал и снова пошел к Стае. Лидия предложила устроить еще один набег на магазины. Малия и Кора посмотрели на нее со священным ужасом во взорах.

Питер пообещал, что решит проблему менее радикально.

Когда через три дня в окно к Скотту в час ночи влезла Стайлз с требованием «убрать от нее этого извращенца», МакКолл позвонил Дереку.

Питер больше Стайлз не доставлял дискомфорта.

Стая было задумалась, как отвлечь Стайлз от очередной попытки найти себе приключения на задницу, но к ним пришел очень злой шериф и поклялся, что, если Дерек Хейл еще раз вылезет из окна его дочери в чем мать родила, он его точно пристрелит.

Поздней оказалось, что на Дереке были боксеры. И что удирал он от разгневанного шерифа. И что они со Стайлз, вроде как, встречаются?.. На этом месте младший Хейл, поняв, что он ляпнул, посмотрел на приглашенную для очной ставки Стайлз круглыми глазами. Стилински уточнила, нужен ли ему такой геморрой. Дерек, не задумываясь, ответил да, а потом пригорюнился – получить пулю от шерифа ему не хотелось.

Стая воодушевленно примирила Стилински-старшего с Хейлом-младшим и принялась наблюдать за тем, как Стайлз и Дерек старательно пытаются друг друга перевоспитать. Если учесть характеры обоих, это было то еще шоу. Когда младший Хейл сквозь зубы начал говорить «пожалуйста» и «спасибо», победительницей была признана Стайлз.

А в остальном – все было хорошо.

Лето летело, мчалось, осень медленно вступила в свои права…

Когда первого сентября на пустыре был найден труп единорога, с вычерченными на белой шкуре рунами, первыми словами Стайлз на эту новость было:

– Да наконец-то!

Потом на нее дружно неодобрительно глянули, но Стилински было почти все равно – теперь не нужно было ждать какой-нибудь гадости. Гадость пришла, и им предстоит разобраться с очередной мистической хренью этого сверхъестественного города.

Наконец-то.


	53. Стайлз, Дерек, кошка, дети. Кошка, которая ничего не боялась.

_**По фразе:** Ничто не звучит так угрожающе для кошки, как слова маленького ребенка "КИСЯЯЯЯЯ"._

Чем думала Стайлз, когда решила, что в их доме, где живут не только они, но и периодически появляется и ночует чуть ли не вся стая целиком, приживется кошка, Дерек гадал до сих пор.

Но его драгоценная жена то ли из-за своих сил друида, то ли из-за того, что ей приходится быть Хранителем Неметона и регулярно воспитывать этот вздорный пенек, то ли просто по характеру была невероятно упряма.

Поэтому сегодня они приехали в приют за кошкой.

Дерек выбрался из машины и с интересом посмотрел на Стайлз. Бывшая Стилински, ныне отзывающаяся на миссис Хейл, окинула его выразительным взглядом и открыла дверцу. 

– Еще раз повторяю, зачем нам кошка? – остановился перед открытой дверцей мистер Хейл и выразительно глянул на ногу своей миссис. – Ты сейчас не можешь достаточно быстро передвигаться, чтобы угнаться за котенком. А если он сбежит?

– Если он сбежит, то у меня под рукой всегда есть стая очень быстрых оборотней, – фыркнула Стайлз и выбралась и машины с помощью Дерека – вывих ее беспокоил, но не настолько, чтобы отказаться от своего плана приютить какое-нибудь несчастное создание кошачьей национальности.

Так что Стайлз решительно взяла мужа под руку, проигнорировала страдальческий взгляд Хейла и потащила его в приют.

Через пять минут их оттуда выставили, обвинив в том, что они нервируют животных.

– Я – друид, ты – волк, – бормотала Стайлз, решительно хромая в сторону зоомагазина. – Понятно, что они так реагируют. Но всегда остаются котята – они еще маленькие, привыкнут.

– Это не сработает, – решительно заявил Дерек, но его гордо проигнорировали.

И он даже не сказал «я же предупреждал», когда их выставили из зоомагазина. Хотя бы потому, что Стайлз расстроилась. Правда, расстроилась. Она улыбалась, говорила, что и не нужна им кошка, да и зачем им нужен этот комок шерсти, если у них итак полон дом оборотней.

Но Дерек достаточно хорошо знал свою дорогую шатенку, чтобы не поверить ей. Он думал, где бы достать такую кошку, которая не боится оборотней, когда они выходили из супермаркета – Стайлз опиралась на тележку под пристальным взглядом знакомого охранника, а Дерек нес еще два больших бумажных пакета – недостаток того, что его жена – друид стаи в том, что их постоянно объедают.

А потом Дерек услышал это.

– Стайлз, – остановился он, а охранник напряженно нахмурился, готовясь подойти. – Там котенок. Пищит. – Хейл сглотнул, принюхался и добавил уверенно: – Умирает.

– Что? – встрепенулась Стайлз.

После пришлось разбираться с тем, что его драгоценная шатенка перегрузила мышцы, а сейчас Дерек смотрел на жену, бросившуюся к почти мертвому котенку. Стайлз упала на колени рядом с малышом и всхлипнула. Усатый слабо мявкнул и замолчал. Дерек напрягся, прислушиваясь к слабому сердечку, и улыбнулся, когда Стайлз решительно положила обе ладони на котенка, добавляя ему сил, вытягивая на этот свет от грани, которую он почти перешел.

Дерек сложил продукты в машину, подошел к Стайлз, подхватил ее на руки и понес усаживать на переднее сидение – в ладонях его драгоценной тихо и ровно дышал котенок неопределенно-серого цвета.

Этим же днем Хейлы отвезли малыша к Дитону – ветеринар осмотрел пушистика и сказал, что со временем все будет хорошо. Счастью Стайлз не было предела. Котенка тут же обозвали Селиной и принялись за активное лечение.

Мохнатое создание выздоравливало долго, а на фоне своей болезни не боялось ни Дерека с его волчьим запахом, ни Стайлз, постоянно творящей разнообразную магию. Котенок, оказавшийся дымчатой кошечкой с черными боками и белым носочком на задней лапке, заново учился ходить, ел быстро и с оглядкой, а мяукал только тогда, когда точно не мог справиться сам.

Стайлз не жалела ни сил, ни любви, выхаживая это пушистое создание кошачьей национальности. А Дерек… Он смирился с тем, что хвостатый комок шерсти частенько оказывался на подушке у Стайлз, где спал, свернувшись клубком и тихонько, едва слыша мурлыча.

Девушки стаи восприняли пушистое дополнение очень положительно. Они признавали, что котенок останется со Стайлз, что совсем не мешало им тискать Селину, подкармливать ее вкусненьким и всячески баловать.

И со временем Селина выросла в счастливую, уверенную и не боящуюся ничего на свете кошку – запах оборотней и собак она воспринимала спокойно. Магия ее не тревожила, наоборот – иногда эта нахалка спокойно наворачивала круги рядом с Неметоном. В такие дни Стайлз радовалась, что у них не кот – на метку на своей коре, думается, Священное Древо бы обиделось.

А Дерек… Ну, он привык. И это нахальное создание явно делало Стайлз счастливее. А что еще ему нужно было для счастья?..

То, что ему нужно было для счастья, Стайлз сообщила ему одним ясным вечером, между делом, отправляясь чистить зубы перед сном. Она сказала:

– Кстати, дорогой, я беременна.

И ушла, оставив ошарашенного Дерека переваривать новость. Позже Хейл выловил ее в ванной и расцеловал, наплевав на то, что Стайлз не дочистила зубы.

Прибавление в семействе Хейлов Селина восприняла странно. Сначала она с интересом косилась на увеличивающийся живот Стайлз, терлась об него, принюхивалась и чихала, когда маленький друид случайно выпускал искорки магии – уже в утробе матери связанный с Неметоном, он был силен, но Дитон обещал, что сила со временем «заснет», чтобы «проснуться», когда начнется пубертатный период.

Когда маленький Брюс появился в доме, кошка ходила кругами рядом с колыбелькой, но не пыталась приблизиться поначалу. Потом любопытство пересилило. А кошачий хвост пострадал.

Маленький друид, увидев что-то новое в поле своего зрения, от души расплескал во все стороны магию, сметя кошку на пол, где ее пушистый хвост и попал под ногу Дереку. Случайно. Что бы там ни говорила Стайлз.

Но время шло. Магия исчезла, и Селина начала спокойно общаться с Брюсом. Она спала рядом с его кроваткой, громко вопила, если малыш кряхтел, собираясь заплакать, и всячески пыталась успокоить его, когда слезы все же проливались.

Но, позвольте повториться, время шло. И Брюс все чаще тянул ручки, чтобы от души схватить пушистый дымчатый хвост и потискать его. Селина терпела. Не разрешала себя слюнявить, но все остальное сносила спокойно. В крайнем случае, кошка запрыгивала куда-нибудь повыше и мотала хвостом, дразня маленького друида.

Когда ребятенок начал ходить и потихоньку говорить, кошачьи уши начали опасливо поджиматься от радостного:

– Кися!

Когда к голоску Брюса присоединялись голоса его кузенов, друзей и двоюродной тети, Селина возмущенно гнула спину и забиралась повыше, туда, где ее точно не достанут упрямые детки.

– Забавно, – говорила на это Стайлз. – Она не боится оборотней, друидов, магии, а на демона нагло чихнула… Но дети…

– Серьезно? – уточнил Дерек, подбирая ноги, чтобы до штанин его джинсов не добрались мелкие племянники. – А ты бы не испугалась этих детишек?

– Я бы нет, – честно отозвалась Стайлз и протянула руки к Лиз, дочке Скотта и Киры. Малышка радостно пискнула, чихнула молнией и полезла на руки тети. – Но это я.

Лиз радостно подергала кривые косички Стайлз и что-то залопотала. Селина с высокого шкафа возмущенно фыркнула.

– Так что можно сказать, – продолжила миссис Хейл, – что наша кошка ничего не боится.

Кошка согласно муркнула. Конечно, она ничего не боится. Чего ей бояться? Ее хозяева защитят ее от всего. Кроме детей.


	54. Стайлз, черти, мельком Питер, Скотт, Дерек. Как Стайлз Стилински в котле варилась.

_**По фразе:** Очень позитивный человек в аду был уверен, что попал в рай._  
Написано это было в порыве флаффового настроения и жалости к героям моей работы «Утро Дерека Хейла» (ссылка в примечании).  
Кратко для тех, кто не хочет читать ангст: сначала Дерек встречает утро с Эллисон, потом с Эрикой, потом с Лидией, потом с Малией, а после встречает его со Стайлз, но Стайлз уже мертва – она пожертвовала собой вместе со Скоттом и Питером, чтобы спасти мир от вторжения демонов, и Дерек смотрит на искусно выполненный памятник и понимает, что где-то через неделю он снова окажется здесь, приведенный внутренним зверем, снова встретить утро на том месте, где погибла Стайлз. Но это будет не следующим утром.  
И вот, я пожалела героев… Что из этого получилось – решайте сами.

 

Стайлз блаженно растянулась в огромном котле, довольно мурлыча под нос что-то прилипчиво-поспсовое, что раздавалось недавно через три ряда справа знакомым голосом, но было прервано диким ором и характерными бульканьем, словно певца притопили в котле.

Впрочем, туда ему и дорога. Стилински фыркнула, потерла нос и сладко потянулась, наслаждаясь горячей водичкой.

– Итить что ш делаится-то, ась? – прокряхтели откуда-то справа.

Стайлз с любопытством приоткрыла веки – она умудрилась почти задремать – и посмотрела на седого от рожек до копыт черта, взирающего на нее с откровенным недовольством.

– Ты этоть, – возмущенно пристукнул тростью о каменный пол черт, – не нежьси!.. Не нежьси я те говорю!..

Стайлз собиралась что-то ответить, но вместо этого широко зевнула – в котле было тепло. И да, это радовало.

– Да с ней бесполезно разговаривать, – подошел к седому рыжий черт. – Только нервы вымотаешь.

– В Аду душам грешным страдать положено! – снова стукнул о пол тростью седой. – А то непорядок! – он погрозил молодому собрату когтистым пальцем. – Что ш ты девку-то не усмиришь, ась? Мож, дров чуток поболе? Али в другой круг перевести?..

– Да не положено, – вздохнул рыжий. – Так-то ее в Лимб определили, но это – создание опасное, нельзя ее держать там, откуда вырваться просто.

– О как, – прищурился седой. – А что ш она натворила-то?.. Убила кого? Аль еще как согрешила? Я ш вижу – девка справная!

Стайлз с интересом посмотрела на седого черта, проследила его взгляд и возмущенно плеснула в него водой, попутно сползая в котел поглубже.

– А неча прелестями своими светить! – фыркнул седой, утирая с довольной морды воду. – Так вот, натворила-то она что?

– Убила кое-кого, – нахмурился рыжий. – Демона одного. Не из нашенских, а пришлого, из другого мира. Хотел он своих перетащить сюда – да всем скопом, да окромя Ада нашего и Землю захватить.

– Так то ж нельзя! – возмутился седой. – Не по правилам это! Ни Ад, ни Рай не должны вторгаться на Землю!

– А тот демон так не считал, – кисло отозвался рыжий, а Стайлз горько усмехнулась. – Вот и получилось, что мир свой да Ад наш вот эта девка с сотоварищами спасла. Ее б в Рай…

– Да тот демон клязу настрочил, да? – поморщился седой. – И сейчас душа ее праведная, все грехи искупившая мира спасением, ничуть от адских мук и не страдает…

– Верно говоришь, – согласился рыжий и тяжело вздохнул: – Хорошо хоть ее от друзей ее отсадили… А то она вместе с ними речами своими дерзкими других грешником смущала!..

– Друзей? – прищурился седой. – Волка два, да? Наглых таких… Еще один другого в котле утопить пытался…

– Чего?! – возмутилась Стайлз и крикнула: – Питер, я тебе сейчас чего-то оторву!

Она решительно выбралась из котла, огляделась по сторонам, подобрала с пола какую-то хламиду, обмоталась и еще решительней пошлепала босыми пятками по каменному полу в ту сторону, откуда снова доносилось что-то попсовое.

Рыжий черт тяжко вздохнул и пошел за нарушительницей, а седой тихо выдохнул и сказал в пустоту красивым, хорошо поставленным голосом:

– Ни вам, ни мне. В Аду они не приживутся, но и в Раю от них прока не будет. Вернем на Землю. Так будет спокойней всем.

 

 

…Дерек просыпается от того, что какая-то гадкая птица каркнула под ухо.

Он не может со сна разобрать ворон это или ворона, но от души проклинает крылатую и натыкается на насмешливый взгляд Стайлз.

Стилински, замотанная в какую-то хламиду, смотрит на него, ухмыляется и спрашивает весело:

– И часто ты у моего надгробного камня ночуешь?..

– И часто ночуешь в спальне Киры? – возмущенно уточняет совсем голый Скотт МакКолл, принюхиваясь.

– И что еще интересного творится в мире? – интересуется Питер, скромно обвязывая пояс курткой Дерека.

Дерек смотрит на них, шумно сглатывает, переводит взгляд на памятник и ойкает потому, что Стайлз ущипнула его за руку.

– Не спишь, – шепотом оповещает его эта невозможная девушка и довольно выдыхает, когда он стискивает ее в своих объятиях.

И что-то подсказывает Дереку Хейлу, что следующее утро он встретит в компании Стайлз Стилински…


	55. Стайлз Стилински, Шериф Стилински, Клаудия Стилински. Девять лет

Фраза: В детстве меня мама заставляла петь в ванной, пока я мылся, чтобы знать, что я жив и не утонул.

– Стайлз? – взволнованно позвал Джон, топчась под дверью ванной комнаты. – Ты жива? Все хорошо?

– Пап, – раздраженно выдохнула маленькая еще Стилински, – если я молчу в душе, это не значит, что я потеряла сознание, упала на дно ванной и захлебнулась. Честно.

– Ладно, – вздохнула Джон. Он ерошит свои волосы и просит: – Если что-то случится, если понадобится моя помощь… Ты позовешь, хорошо?

– Пап, мне девять лет, а не девять месяцев! – раздраженно выдохнула Стайлз. – И ладно, я предупрежу тебя, если начну тонуть в душе.

– Ты меня успокоила, – вздохнул Джон.

Клаудии не было в живых уже месяц и три дня, а он до сих пор не был уверен, как реагировать на то, что он должен один воспитывать весьма активную дочь.

 

– Стайлз? – взволнованно позвал Джон, глядя на покрасневшую дочку.

– Пап, – прохрипела та, – воды!

– Вот, вот! – Джон всунул в ладонь дочери стакан.

– И сколько ты туда перца вбухал? – философски уточнила Стайлз, напившись воды. – Всю упаковку? Больше?

– Ребенок! – нахмурился старший Стилински. – Я, конечно, ужасно готовлю, но уж положить треть чайной ложки перца я могу.

– Треть чайной ложки? – уточнила Стайлз, спрыгнула со стула, нашла коробку из-под концентрированного супа и сравнила с рецептом, которым тряс отец. – Пап…

– Что? – вскинулся Джон. – Я делал все строго по рецепту, который написала Мелисса.

– Тут указано, – тыкнула в рецепт Стайлз, – что перец нужно добавлять в случае, если в основе его нет. – Маленькая Стилински показала отцу состав на упаковке из-под супа. – А здесь сказано, что перец уже добавлен. В следующий раз будем готовить вместе.

– Хорошо, ребенок, – вздохнул Джон.

Клаудии не было уже три месяца и пять дней, а он до сих пор не был уверен, что научится готовить.

 

– Стайлз? – взволнованно позвал Джон, когда та посмотрела на свое когда-то желтое платье, полинявшее от красной футболки.

– Все хорошо, папа, – улыбнулась ему дочка, пряча глаза. – Это всего лишь платье.

– Я помню, – дрогнувшим голосом начал Джон, – что вы выбирали его с мамой… Оно же тебе так нравилось.

– Пап! – оборвала его Стайлз, вскакивая. – Это платье! Просто платье! И оно совсем не важно, понимаешь?!

– Понимаю, – согласился Джон, глядя на дочь, утирающую слезы.

– И, вообще, я планирую носить теперь брюки и футболки, – добавила Стайлз. – Платья – это не практично.

– Да, – опять согласился Джон, сделав вид, что он не заметил, как дрожит голос дочери. – Я обязательно научусь стирать. Обещаю.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулась Стайлз, а Джон, не удержавшись, обнял свою маленькую сильную девочку.

Клаудии не было уже пять месяцев и восемь дней, а он так и не понял, как правильно стирать одежду.

 

– Стайлз? – взволнованно позвал Джон, разглядывая ссадину на щеке дочери. – Что это? Откуда?

– Пап, ты только не злись, – попросила Стайлз серьезно. – Но я не могла пройти мимо. Просто не могла, понимаешь?

– Да что произошло? – нахмурился Джон, а после тихо предположил: – Ты ввязалась в драку, да?

– Да, – согласилась Стайлз, щурясь. – Их было трое, они били Скотта, а меня приняли за мальчишку.

– Скотт цел? – вздохнул Джон, кладя ладонь на плечо дочери.

– Местами побит, – пожала плечами Стайлз, – но я больше не дам его бить. Обещаю.

– Но драка… – растерянно протянул Джон. – Стайлз… Ты же девочка.

– И поэтому должна позволять всяким придуркам избивать моего лучшего друга! – фыркнула его дочка. – Не уж, пап. Прости, но лучше я получу синяк.

– Хорошо, – вздохнул Джон. – Я покажу вам со Скоттом пару ударов.

Клаудии не было уже год с небольшим, а он до сих пор не был уверен, сможет ли он воспитать Стайлз хорошим человеком.

 

– Стайлз? – взволнованно позвал Джон, топчась под дверью ванной. – Милая, ты не откроешь?

– Пап, уйди! – потребовала дочь немного нервно.

– Стайлз, ты же понимаешь, что это – совершенно нормально? – так же нервно уточнил Джон.

– Пап, я не собираюсь говорить с тобой об этом! – отрезала дочь.

– Хорошо, – согласилась Джон, надеясь, что в его голосе не слышно облегчение. – Но ты должна с кем-то об этом поговорить. Хочешь, я позвоню Мелиссе?

– Пап, я давно поговорила об этом с Мелиссой! – раздраженно отозвалась Стайлз. – И она объяснила мне все, что должна была.

– Это хорошо, – вздохнул Джон откровенно-облегченно.

– И поэтому не волнуйся, – продолжила Стайлз. – У меня всего-навсего критические дни, а не смертельная болезнь. И я очень хочу остаться одна. Очень.

– Я понял, – согласился Джон и поспешно ушел. Даже сбежал.

Клаудии не было уже два с половиной года, а он до сих пор не уверен, как реагировать на то, что ему нужно воспитывать дочь…

 

– Стайлз? – взволнованно позвал Джон, разглядывая сосредоточенную дочь. – Все хорошо?

– Пап, как ты отреагируешь на то, что я вступила в команду по лакроссу? – спросила юная Стилински.

– Отрицательно, – после паузы отозвался Джон. – Так же, как на то, что ты остригла волосы.

– Они мне мешали, – помотала головой Стайлз, глянула на отца исподлобья и, сглотнув, добавила: – И они слишком были похожи на мамины.

– Я понимаю, – кивнул Джон. – Но команда по лакроссу?..

– Пап, мне четырнадцать, – напомнила Стайлз серьезно. – Мне это нужно. Для себя.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Джон. – Я это приму, если ты найдешь пять причин, чтобы вступить в команду.

– Список, – протянула ему сложенный листок Стайлз. – Здесь их двадцать три.

– Я должен подписать разрешение? – поморщился Джон и получил второй листок – с разрешением.

Клаудии не было уже четыре года и семь месяцев, а он до сих пор не был уверен, что сможет справиться со всем этим.

 

– Стайлз, – взволнованно позвал Джон, глядя на покрасневшую дочь. – Ты… Разочарована?

– Пап, – прошептала юная Стилински. – Пап…

– Да, я знаю, что он неказист, – нахмурился Джон. – И что девушкам нужны красивые машины, но…

– Пап, он идеален! – взмахнула руками Стайлз. – Но папа, мне пятнадцать. Мне пока нельзя водить.

– Ничего, – вздохнул Джон. – Пока на этом старичке, – он похлопал джип по капоту, – ты научишься менять колеса, например. Ну, и я дам тебе за городом пару уроков вождения.

– Не называй это чудо старичком! – ворчливо предупредила Стайлз, подходя к джипу и поглаживая капот. – Только посмотри, какой он замечательный. И за что мне только такое чудо?

– Просто так сложилось, – пожал плечами Джон, решив не рассказывать, как долго выбирал для дочери машину, способную пережить все и немногим больше.

– Пап, спасибо, – улыбнулась широко Стайлз. – Это лучший подарок к пятнадцатилетию. Честно.

– Не за что, – отозвался Джон.

Клаудии не было уже пять лет и пять месяцев, а он до сих пор не был уверен, что не избалует своего единственного ребенка.

 

– Стайлз, – взволнованно позвал Джон, глядя на серьезную дочь. – У тебя все в порядке? Ты как?

– Я – хорошо, пап, – посмотрела на него юная Стилински. – Но знаешь… Мы до сих пор не обсудили то, что творилось в этом году.

– Странные дела, – согласился Джон. – Но ты закончила год с хорошими оценками, а ваш странный директор больше не у дел. Ты знаешь, что в его кабинете нашли большой меч?

– Мистер Джерард Арджент был психом, папа, – серьезно отозвалась Стайлз. – Даже больше – психопатом. Как и его дочь.

– Ты уверена? – нахмурился Джон. – Доказательства есть?

– Нет, – покачала головой Стайлз. – Но скажу, что он не был нормальным. 

– Я должен что-то предпринять? – осторожно спросил Джон.

– Уже нет, – призналась Стайлз. – Думаю, мистер Арджент больше нас не потревожит.

– Хорошо, – тихо протянул Джон, пытаясь вспомнить, когда между ними начались эти недомолвки.

Клаудии не было уже шесть лет и одиннадцать месяцев, а он до сих пор не был уверен, что сможет преодолеть ту пропасть непонимания, которая начинает пролегать между ним и Стайлз.

 

– Стайлз, – взволнованно позвал Джон, глядя на дрожащую дочь. – Что-то случилось еще?

– Не обращай внимания, пап, – попросила юная Стилински. – Это я отхожу от пережитого…

– Мы выжили, – улыбнулся Джон. – Эта Дарак не смогла нас убить.

– Но убила бы, если бы не Скотт и не моя металлическая бита! – взмахнула руками Стайлз. – И знаешь, пап, одно дело, когда я сама бросаюсь в эту хрень, чтобы спасти Скотта или кого-то еще! Но когда ты под ударом – это другое.

– Это называется, – сглотнул Джон, – риском для окружающих. Когда я решил стать полицейским, я знал, что моя семья может попасть под удар. И знаешь, что в этом случае правильней всего?

– Не заводить семью? – хмыкнула Стайлз грустно.

– Поговорить начистоту, – покачал головой Джон. – Чтобы дорогие тебе люди знали, что ты делаешь – хотя бы в общих чертах.

– Это их защитит? – прищурилась Стайлз.

– Это позволит им быть готовыми в случае чего, – поправляет ее Джон. – И да, знаешь… Наверное, стоит дать тебе пару уроков самообороны. Я попрошу Джоан из нашего участка.

– Зачем, пап? – нахмурилась Стайлз.

– Затем, ребенок, что теперь я знаю, к чему быть готовым, – ответил Джон и поцеловал дочь в макушку. – И я хочу, чтобы ты тоже была готова ко всему.

Клаудии не было уже семь лет и пять месяцев, а Джон до сих пор не был уверен, что сможет справиться со всем, что происходит с их семьей.

 

– Стайлз? – взволнованно позвал Джон, бросаясь к дочери. – Ты в порядке? Тебя не укусил этот приблудный альфа?

– Он бы отравился, – фыркнул Питер Хейл, подталкивая Стайлз к отцу, – а так – нам пришлось его добивать. Иди, лапушка, о Дереке позаботимся мы со Скоттом.

– Пап, с нами поедут Лидия и Кира, – серьезно сообщила Стайлз, помахав девушкам. – Оборотни уходят в лес, пока тут бродят чужие охотники.

– Ты в порядке? – уточнил Джон.

– Ты рассердишься, если я скажу, что я, оказывается, ведьма? – улыбнулась ему Стайлз. – Мне найдут наставницу.

– Этот взрыв?.. – после паузы начал Джон.

– Да, – согласилась дочь. – Сила вырвалась на свободу. Я ее, оказывается, подсознательно блокировала.

– Понятно, – хмыкнул Джон, обнимая дочь за плечи. – Думаю, теперь мне нужно хранить дома огнетушитель, да?

– Пап, ты – лучший, – сглотнув, сообщила Стайлз и после паузы добавила: – А ты не очень будешь возражать, если я начну встречаться с Дереком?

– А он в курсе, что ты планируешь с ним встречаться? – заинтересовался Джон.

– Пока что нет, – пожала плечами его честная дочь.

Клаудии не было уже восемь лет, а он не был уверен, что сможет справиться с тем, что творится в этом городе, и понимать, что в эпицентре каждого сверхъестественного инцидента окажется его дочь.

 

– Стайлз? – взволнованно позвал Джон, разглядывая свою дочь. – Ты как?

– Пап, я очень буду тебе благодарна, если ты не будешь стебать Дерека хотя бы сегодня! – предупредила юная Стилински, ставя на стол блюдо с мясом.

– Но он твой парень, – растерянно протянул Джон. – Моя святая обязанность как отца…

– Убедиться, что он меня любит, – согласилась Стайлз, – но перенеси это все в реалии нашего города, хорошо?

– Он встречается с тобой уже полгода, – сложил руки на груди Джон. – И вытаскивает из каждой передряги. И у тебя есть ключи от его квартиры с правом выгрести всю нездоровую еду из его холодильника. Думаю, он тебя любит.

– А вот я не уверена, – призналась Стайлз, раскладывая вилки рядом с тарелками. – Мне кажется, что он просто смирился.

– Ты его любишь? – спросил Джон, тяжело вздохнув.

– Да, – кивнула дочь, расставляя стаканы для воды.

– Значит, дай ему шанс, – улыбнулся Джон. – Он еще докажет тебе, что любит тебя, – и мысленно сделал заметку поговорить с Дереком на этот счет.

Клаудии не было уже восемь с половиной лет, а он до сих пор сомневался, что способен выдержать все эти разговоры о парнях – об одном конкретном парне, если быть точным.

 

– Стайлз? – взволнованно позвал Джон, разглядывая бледное лицо своей дочери. – Все хорошо?

– Плохо, пап, плохо, – прошептала она. – Дерек… Он…

– Он жив? – серьезно спросил Джон, крепко держа дочь за плечи.

– Жив, – согласилась она. – Пока что. Я сделала все, что могла. Но есть шанс, что он… – Стайлз улыбнулась и посмотрела на отца грустно. – Он может забыть все, что произошло в Бэкон-Хиллс с момента его приезда.

– Он забудет вас, – понял Джон и обнял дочку. – Ох, милая, не плачь.

– Пап, – всхлипнула она, вцепившись в его рубашку. – Папочка…

– Все будет хорошо, ребенок, – пообещал Джон. – И то, что было между вами… Такое просто не уходит, маленькая.

– Уходит, – не согласилась Стайлз. – Если стереть специальным заклинанием.

– Не верю, что волк сможет забыть ту, которую любит всем сердцем, – не согласился Джон. – Настолько любит, что сунулся в полицейский участок, чтобы попросить руку и сердце у ее вооруженного отца.

– Но… – Стайлз подняла на отца удивленное лицо. – Он никогда не говорил мне, что любит меня. Никогда.

– Дурак потому что, – фыркнул Джон. – И не смей плакать, ребенок! Если он тебя и забыл, то ты всегда сможешь завоевать его себе обратно. Слышишь?

– Слышу, – серьезно кивнула Стайлз. – И думаю, где бы Дерек мог спрятать кольцо.

– Пойдем поищем? – предложил Джон, чтобы занять чем-то переживающую дочь.

Клаудии не было уже восемь лет и семь месяцев, а он до сих пор не был уверен, что сможет справиться со всем, что творится в жизни Стайлз.

 

– Стайлз? – взволнованно позвал Джон, разглядывая трясущуюся дочь. – Ты как?..

– Пап, я сейчас грохнусь в обморок, – предупредила юная Стилински, растерянно теребя белую ткань перчаток.

– И испортишь Дереку впечатление от твоего свадебного платья? – уточнил Джон. – Ты же так боялась, что он увидит его. А девушки над тобой хлопотали целых три часа. И сейчас ты выглядишь идеально, ребенок.

– Но я все равно боюсь, пап, – вздохнула Стайлз. – Я боюсь, что запнусь о подол и растянусь прямо в проходе. Я боюсь, что Дерек передумает и поймет, что я – не его пара. Я боюсь, что все это – только сон, а сейчас я проснусь, и все будет плохо.

– Я бы хотел проснуться, – вздохнул Джон.

– Пап? – посмотрела на него Стайлз. – Пап, ты чего? Все же прекрасно! Я просто выхожу замуж. И все!

– Я выдаю своего единственного ребенка замуж, – нахмурился Джон. – И что в этом хорошего?

– То, что тогда я с чистой совестью могу начать тебя сводить с Мелиссой? – улыбнулась Стайлз.

– Вот об этом и думай, – посоветовал Джон, подхватывая дочь под локоть и выводя ее в коридор.

Клаудии не было уже девять лет, а он до сих пор не был уверен, что готов отдать свою маленькую девочку какому-то оборотню.

 

…Клаудия прикоснулась к волосам своего мужа, поправляя вздыбившуюся прядку. На свадьбе их дочери, он должен выглядеть достойно. И не стоит ему знать, что она была в каждом мгновении их жизни девять лет. И останется с ними столько, сколько нужно…


	56. Fem!Стайлз/Дерек, Талия Хейл. Мельком: Дэнни. Притворство?..

Фраза: Если девушка уходит от вас по собственному желанию, она должна отрабатывать еще 2 недели.

 

– Иди к черту, Дерек, – шипит Стайлз, пытаясь оторваться от своего бывшего – слышали, гормоны? быв-ше-го! – парня в коридоре, ведущем в отдел убийств, – я не хочу даже видеть твою хмурую физиономию рядом с собой! 

– Да я и, Стилински, – цедит Хейл, которому нужно туда же, вообще-то, – не желаю и минуты находиться рядом с твоей тощей задницей, но ты забыла, что завтра приезжает моя мама.

– Черт! – Стайлз останавливаясь. – Твоя мама. Ее больное сердце.

– Да, – соглашается Дерек. – И я не уверен… После смерти отца прошел только месяц… – Он мотает головой и послушно наклоняется, когда Стайлз машинально тянется его обнять, но через мгновение отшатывается. – Черт.

– Черт, – вторит ему Стилински, смущенно отводя глаза. – Хейл, ладно, я… притворюсь, что мы еще встречаемся. – Дерек смотрит на нее неверяще. – Но только пока гостит твоя мама! На сколько она приезжает?

– На эти выходные, – пожимает плечами Дерек. – А после можешь делать вид, что меня не существует!

– Так и поступлю, – цедит сквозь зубы Стайлз. – Придется привезти к тебе мои вещи. Ты еще не выкинул коробки, которые я у тебя оставила?

– Пока что нет, – складывает на груди руки Дерек. – Жду твои вещи сегодня вечером. Мама приезжает утром.

– Хорошо, – хмыкает Стилински, провожая взглядом прямую спину Хейла. – Чтоб ты споткнулся и что-нибудь расшиб, козел, – под нос добавляет она и удовлетворенно хмыкает, когда Дерек действительно спотыкается.

 

– Это все? – уточняет Дерек, помогая Стайлз распаковывать ее вещи.

– Все, – соглашается та, расставляя последние диски на ранее отведенное им место.

– Ты же помнишь, что моя мама – очень наблюдательная женщина? – уточняет Хейл, вытаскивая из последней коробки плед и бросая его на диван. – И спать нам придется в одной комнате.

– Как будто мы раньше этого не делали! – фыркает Стайлз. – И да, я прекрасная актриса. Представлю на твоем месте того красавчика из отдела криминалистики и спокойно сыграю влюбленность.

– Мне интересно, – говорит Хейл и молниеносно приближается к Стилински, вжимая резко развернувшуюся девушку спиной в полку с дисками, – когда мы встречались, ты тоже притворялась?

– Конечно, – фыркает она, глядя в глаза Дерека.

– Врешь, – удовлетворенно тянет тот, наклоняясь чуть ближе. – Ты меня любила?

– Нет, – качает головой Стайлз. – Я тебя не любила.

Дерек смотрит на нее, пытаясь что-то найти, бессильно бьет по полке за спиной девушки и делает широкий шаг назад, сквозь зубы цедя:

– А теперь это была правда…

– А я не привыкла тебе лгать, дорогой, – со скрытым раздражением томно произносит Стайлз, плавно надвигаясь на Дерека. – И чтобы больше ты пальцем ко мне не прикасался, если это не необходимо! – Она толкает Хейла в грудь раскрытыми ладонями. – Слышишь?

– Слышу, – перехватывает ее руки мужчина и выдыхает тихо. – Я пальцем к тебе не прикоснусь, пока ты не попросишь.

Стайлз поджимает губы, выдирает у него из ладоней свои запястья, которые Дерек начал поглаживать, и идет куда-то в сторону кухни, бросая за плечо:

– Сегодня я сплю на диване.

– Как пожелаешь, – соглашается Дерек, сверля ее спину тяжелым взглядом.

 

– О, мои дети, как вы хорошо выглядите! – восхищенно протянула Талия, обнимая Стайлз и Дерека одновременно. Ее сыну пришлось слегка склониться, но миссис Хейл это не волновало. – И почему я до сих пор не вижу кольцо на пальце нашей девочки? – Она отстраняется и рассматривает руки Стайлз. – Дерек?

– Дерек? – смотрит на Хейла Стилински очень ехидно. – Что-то я не слышу твоего ответа.

– Мам, – смущенно бурчит Дерек, потирая шею, – ты же знаешь, как заказываются кольца для помолвки в нашей семье, да?

– Знаю, – соглашается миссис Хейл, смотрит на Стайлз пристально и постанавливает: – Ты прав. Здесь нужно что-то уникальное. Яркое, как глаза нашей девочки. Теплое, как ее улыбка. Немного странное, как ее логика.

– Нормальная у меня логика, – смущенно бурчит девушка, опуская глаза.

– Ты права, мам, – усмехается Дерек и осторожно кладет ладонь на плечо Стилински. – Стайлз уникальна. И кольцо должно быть таким же.

– Вы поссорились, дети? – проницательно уточняет Талия.

– Немного, – признается Стайлз. – Работали над одним делом… Повздорили.

– Нельзя переносить рабочие отношения на личную жизнь! – поучительно отзывается Талия. – Ну, дети, надеюсь, вы помиритесь.

– Обязательно, – обещает Дерек, осторожно притягивая к себе Стайлз. – Мам, не переживай. Тебе нельзя.

– О, дети, – качает головой миссис Хейл с ласковой улыбкой, – ладно, везите меня домой. Я планирую поспать, а вам обоим нужно на работу.

 

– Что эта за хрень была, Хейл? – толкает Дерека в грудь Стайлз. Спортзал. Здесь можно. – Какого черта? Что за «уникальное кольцо»?

Она наносит уже не шуточный удар, но Хейл уклоняется, хватает Стайлз сзади за шею и, заломив правую руку, наклоняет девушку.

– Я не виноват, Стилински, – цедит Дерек, – что у нас принято так в семье.

– Не виноват он, – пыхтит Стайлз, выворачиваясь и умудряясь пнуть мужчину по колену. Тот на секунду разжимает руки, но девушке этого достаточно, чтобы вывернуться и ударить его по голени. – А если ты, сейчас вот так мило собирающийся выбирать кольцо, через пару месяцев скажешь своей маме, что мы расстались?

– Она поймет, – цедит Дерек, уклоняясь от удара ногой. – Капоэйра? Стайлз, серьезно? Ты обещала…

– Когда я обещала, мы еще встречались! – почти рычит Стилински, не позволяя Дереку ее схватить. – А сейчас ты поблажек не заслуживаешь!

– Значит, раньше заслуживал? – распаляется Хейл, начиная реагировать серьезней и пытаясь схватить верткую девушку.

– Чем это? – фыркает кто-то из невольных свидетелей.

– Член у него большой и работает он им хорошо, Дэнни, – отвлекается Стайлз и почти плюется ядом. – Ты же это хотел знать, да?

– Хэй, милая, я просто спросил! – поднимает обе ладони Махилани в защитном жесте. – И Стайлз…

– Попалась, – объявляет Дерек, обхватывая девушку со спины и сжимая оба ее запястья.

– Медвежья хватка, – обреченно стонет Стайлз, расслабленно откидываясь на грудь Хейла.

– Скорей уж волчья, – не соглашается Дерек.

– Эй, а вы точно больше не встречаетесь? – уточняет Дэнни и смущено отступается под двумя прожигающими взглядами. – Эй, я просто спросил! Понял, вы расстались! Великий и бурный роман с сексом в подсобных помещениях закончен! Не надо убивать меня взглядами!

 

– Вы меня балуете! – смеется Талия, когда Стайлз ставит перед ней десерт. – Девочка моя, скажи, тебе не надоело готовить для Хейлов? Сама ты ешь мало, если сравнить с моим сыном.

– Ничего, мне не сложно, – улыбается Стайлз, устраиваясь на стуле.

– Лисенок, – зовет Дерек, и Стилински оборачивается к нему с все той же улыбкой, – у тебя… – Стайлз хмурит брови. – Ладно, я сам. – Дерек тянется и осторожно стирает с ее щеки что-то темное. – Где ты сажу достала, а?

– Не важно, – смутилась Стайлз, опуская глаза. – Честно, это не важно, Дер.

– Верю, – отзывается Хейл, смотря на девушку с легкой полуулыбкой.

– Верь, – почти шепчет Стайлз, глядя в глаза Дерека.

– Смотрю, дети, вы помирились, – улыбается Талия, зачерпывая десертной ложкой крем.

– Ну, не то чтобы совсем, – смущенно опускает глаза Стайлз. 

– Мам, давай не будем об этом, – просит Дерек. – Расскажи лучше, как дела у Лоры. Ты же у нее гостила, да?

– О, – закатывает глаза Талия. – У Лоры жарко, душно и почти тропики, хотя она живет всего лишь в южной Калифорнии!.. Она начала выводить новый сорт роз. Говорит, что у нее неплохо выходит. Кто-то уже сделал предварительный заказ. Кстати, сорт будет называться «Стайлз», а Лора обещает, что цветок будет невероятен.

Стайлз роняет ложку и застывает.

– Милая? – удивленно зовет миссис Хейл. – Что-то не так?

– Все хорошо, – сдавленно отзывается Стайлз. – П-простите… Я… Мне нужно…

Она вскакивает и выбегает из-за стола. Дерек и Талия смотрят ей вслед, но ни один не рискует пойти за ней, прекрасно зная, что Стайлз не любит, когда кто-то видит ее слезы.

– Она знает про нас? – жестко спрашивает Талия.

– Нет, – качает головой сын. – Я пока не нашел повода, чтобы ей сказать… о нас.

– Поторопись, – приказывает мать. – Если ты и дальше будешь скрывать, она может уйти.

– Если она уйдет, я это переживу, – мрачно отзывается Дерек, сжимая ложку в кулаке.

– Не думаю, – качает головой Талия, глядя на то, как сын, тихо ругаясь, распрямляет погнутую ложку.

 

– Дерек, когда твоя мама узнает, она меня не простит, – говорит Стайлз, лежа в кровати и пялясь в потолок. – Она же возненавидит меня, понимаешь?

– Скорее, меня, – не соглашается Хейл, поворачивая голову в сторону девушки. – Она думает, что ты – сокровище. А я – придурок, который это самое сокровище не ценит.

– Знаешь, – тихо смеется Стайлз, – а она права.

– Даже не сомневался, что ты согласишься, – ворчит Дерек.

– Но все равно, – поворачивает лицо в его сторону Стайлз, – твои родные возненавидят меня.

– Боишься, что в твою честь не назовут сорт роз? – спрашивает Дерек, смотря в знакомые глаза.

– Боюсь, что при встрече они будут делать вид, что не знают меня, – тихо отзывается Стайлз и прикрывает глаза, когда Дерек тянется, чтобы поцеловать ее в лоб.

– Все будет хорошо, – обещает Хейл, отстраняясь, – а возненавидят они, скорей, меня. Ты пропустила часть, где я говорил, что они считают тебя идеалом?

– Я в нее не верю, – шепчет Стайлз, отворачиваясь.

Дерек тянется, чтобы прикоснуться к ее плечу, развернуть ее лицом к себе.

– И ты тоже в нее не веришь, – добавляет девушка едва слышно.

Дерек хмыкает и убирает руки подальше от Стайлз. Это ничего не изменит. А он покажет, насколько слаб перед этой невозможной девушкой.

– Давай спать, – просит Стилински устало. – Я не могу заснуть, когда ты так пыхтишь у меня над ухом.

– Раньше тебя это не смущало, – напоминает Дерек ядовито.

– Потому что ты всегда засыпал раньше, – поворачивается к нему Стайлз и кладет прохладную ладонь ему на грудь напротив сердца. – Спи. Я буду здесь.

– Не будешь, – не соглашается Дерек, послушно закрывая глаза.

Он хочет добавить, что ее уже не будет раньше рядом в том смысле, в котором он жаждет ее видеть, но неожиданно для себя засыпает.

 

– Дерек, я все понимаю, но ты перепутал меня с мишкой, – ворчит Стайлз, выпутываясь из конечностей, обнявшего ее Хейла. – Что на тебя нашло? Полнолуние близко?

– Что? – мгновенно просыпается Дерек, открывая глаза и глядя на прижатую и обнятую им девушку. – В смысле?

– В полнолуния у психов обострения, – любезно поясняет Стайлз.

– Ты считаешь, что я псих, – хмыкает Дерек, распиная ее на кровати.

– Я в этом уверена, – заверяет его девушка, тяжело дыша и чуть дергая запястья, которые придерживает мужчина. – И у тебя утренняя неприятность. Так уж и быть, уступаю тебе холодный душ.

– Жестокая, – смеется Хейл, наклоняясь к шее Стайлз и медленно проводит губами от ямки ключиц к уху. – Очень жестокая… – тихо добавляет он на ухо и ухмыляется, когда Стайлз выдыхает хрипло.

– Дети, я вам не помешаю? – стучит в дверь Талия.

– Нет! – быстро кричит Стайлз.

– Да, – одновременно с ней говорит Дерек, но его игнорируют.

Дверь медленно открывается, и Хейлу приходится быстро отпустить Стайлз и накрыть их обоих одеялом.

– Мам, мы еще не встали, – хмурится Дерек.

– О, простите, никак не могу привыкнуть к новому часовому поясу, – улыбается Талия. – Дети, я хотела спросить, какие у вас планы на сегодня.

– Парк, пикник? – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Я как раз завершила одно дело. Так что сейчас – полностью свободна. Дер?

– У меня тоже все тихо, можно, – соглашается Дерек.

– О… – хмурится Талия. – А я надеялась посмотреть комедии. У вас тут неплохая подборка.

– Еще лучше, – потягивается Стайлз. – Так мне не придется собрать корзинку. Ладно, тогда я сейчас в душ.

Она выскальзывает из-под одеяла и скрывается за дверью в ванную. Талия смотрит на сына строго.

– Ты ничего мне не хочешь сказать?

– Нет, – отвечает Дерек уверенно. – Не думаю.

– Из-за чего вы поругались на самом деле? – продолжает допрос Талия.

– Она… – Дерек сглотнул. – Заговорила о детях.

– А если вспомнить, кто мы, девочку бы ждал сюрприз, и ты испугался, – кивнула миссис Хейл. – Как будешь исправлять ситуацию?

– Уже никак, мам, – отводит взгляд Дерек и садится на кровати. – Поздно. И она меня не любила. Я спросил. Она не лгала.

– Любила? – смотрит на него Талия. – Именно в прошедшем времени?

– Да, а что? – Дерек хмурится. – Мам?

Но Талия уходит, посмеиваясь. Вовремя она приехала, что сказать?..

 

– Значит, ты сейчас смотришь «Доктора Кто», – смотрит на Стайлз Талия. Миссис Хейл устроилась в кресле, провакационно оставив диван Стайлз и Дереку. – И какой из Докторов тебе больше нравится?

– Вау! – хмыкает Стилински, поджимая под себя ноги. – Не думала, что вы знаете, кто это!..

– Не сравнивай меня с моим сыном! – смеется Талия.

– Между прочим, я смотрел весь олдскул, – ворчит Дерек, усаживаясь за спиной Стайлз и накидывая ей на ноги плед.

– Ой, волчара, хватит ворчать, – хмыкает Стилински, опираясь спиной на грудь Хейла и заворачивая ноги в плед. – И я не понимаю, чем тебе не нравится ньюскул!

– Тебе перечислить все? – фыркает Дерек, обнимая девушку. – Знаешь, надо начать с того, что непревзойденную игру…

– …Того актера, который играл Первого превзойти не может никто! – привычно перебивает его Стайлз. – Но, так, к слову, некоторые Доктора из одлскула просто ужасны! Да-да, я говорю про Третьего! А вот Четвертый – такой душка.

– В этом я с тобой согласен, – хмыкает Дерек. – И не думаю, что с ними могут сравниться твои ньюскульщики.

– Не обижай их! – возмущается Стайлз, поворачиваясь в руках Дерека и, кажется, только сейчас понимая, насколько близко он к ней находится. – Они хорошо играют, – продолжает девушка, глядя на ехидно изгибающиеся губы Хейла. – И если ты с этим не согласен, то…

– Что? – вскидывает брови Дерек, с легким нажимом проводя ладонями по рукам Стайлз.

– Это не честно! – возмущается Стилински. – Ты меня отвлек! Я сбилась с мысли!

– А может, просто посмотрим ньюскул? – предлагает Талия. – Я вижу, у вас есть нужные диски.

– Отличная идея, – соглашается Стайлз, отворачиваясь от Дерека и напрягаясь всем телом.

– Все равно олдскул лучше! – шепчет ей на ухо Хейл.

– А вот и нет, – бурчит Стилински.

 

– Она спит? – осторожно уточнила Талия у сына.

– Кажется, – отзывается Дерек, поглаживая по голове заснувшую у него на груди Стайлз. – Мам, а помнишь ты говорила про Истинных?

– Про пару? – понимает Талия. – А что?

– А вчера она приказала мне спать, и я заснул, – признается Дерек.

– Сын, ты дурак, – вздыхает Талия. Дерек смотрит на нее непонимающе. – Все вокруг уже поняли, что она – твоя пара. Ты один сопротивляешься, пытаешься зачем-то дать ей свободу, хотя давно должен был рассказать о том, кто ты.

– Мам, все сложно, – качает головой Дерек. – Она не примет. Ты помнишь тот переполох в городке Бэкон-Хиллс?

– Когда охотники убили взбесившуюся каниму и ее хозяина? – хмурится Талия, а потом просит: – Только не говори, что Стайлз…

– Ее отец – шериф, и именно за ней одно время охотилась канима, – кивает Дерек. – Она, вроде как, послала одного парня, а он был из породы гордых фотографов и натравил на нее каниму.

– Это ты узнал или?.. – смотрит на него Талия.

– Стайлз как-то рассказала, – пожимает плечами Дерек. – Рассказала, как страшно было и тяжело держаться на плаву два часа, удерживая лучшего друга, который не мог двигаться.

– Боишься, что она не примет тебя после этого, – понимает миссис Хейл и вздыхает: – О Господи, почему ты, Дерек, всегда выбираешь проблемные объекты для влюбленности?

– Я ее не выбирал! – возмущается Дерек и гладит сонно заворчавшую Стайлз по голове. – Если хочешь знать, в нашу первую встречу, мы оба работали под прикрытием, но в разных отделах. Она изображала наркоманку, а я – вышибалу в клубе, где приторговывали наркотой. Я ее тогда чуть не убил. А она подошла после задания ко мне и заявила, что я должен ей свидание.

– Значит, это она тебя выбрала, – понимает Талия. – Что же, так проще… Может, она примет.

– А если не примет? – тоскливо спрашивает Дерек, крепче прижимая к себе Стайлз. – Мам? А если не примет?

– Ты сам говорил, что сможешь пережить, если она уйдет, – напоминает Талия.

– Кажется, я ошибался, мам, – тихо говорит Дерек, поглаживая по волосам завозившуюся Стайлз.

 

– Прости, что я задремала посреди сезона, – говорит Стайлз, устраиваясь вечером спать.

– Ничего, – пожимает плечами Дерек. – Мы с мамой поговорили.

– Она тоскует? – вздыхает Стайлз. Дерек кивает. – Я ей помогу.

– Чем ты можешь помочь? – удивляется Дерек.

– Есть у меня кое-что, что может помочь в этом случае, – туманно отзывается Стилински.

– Ты не болеешь? – спрашивает Хейл, притягивая девушку к себе на грудь – все равно они проснутся вместе. – Слишком много спишь.

– Нет, волчара, – трется носом о его плечо Стайлз. – И хватит ощупывать меня. Словно ты можешь почуять, где у меня болит.

– А если могу? – спрашивает Дерек, напрягшись.

– Если можешь, то ты должен был стать врачом, как Питер и Кора, – хмыкает Стайлз.

– Тогда бы мы с тобой никогда не встретились, – вконец замирает Хейл. – Никогда.

– Может, это было бы к лучшему? – уточняет Стайлз тихо.

Они лежат так, обнявшись, прижавшись друг к другу в полной тишине несколько долгих мгновений, а после Дерек сглатывает и тихо напоминает:

– Ты не ответила мне. Что с тобой?

– Луна близко, – туманно отзывается Стайлз ему в ключицу.

– Ты же говорила, что на полнолуния реагируют психи, – напоминает Дерек.

– А ты, – Стайлз поднимает голову, и глаза ее мерцают отголосками золота и серебра в глубине, – говорил мне, что я сумасшедшая…

– Безумица, – соглашается Дерек, смотря на маняще-приоткрытые губы.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – бормочет Стайлз, пряча лицо у него между плечом и шеей. – О Господи, за какие грехи ты свел меня с этим мужчиной?

– Я тоже об этом у Него спрашивал, – замечает Дерек. – Он не ответил.

– Ненавижу, – целует его в шею Стайлз.

– И я тебя, – ухмыляется Хейл, переворачивая их и снова распиная Стайлз на кровати. Она вскидывает лицо, тяжело дышит, облизывает губы. – Можешь злиться на меня, но я тебя поцелую.

– И я тебя убью, если ты на этом остановишься, – предупреждает Стайлз, обхватывая его ногами за талию. – Из-за тебя, Хейл, у меня три месяца не было секса! И я искренне надеюсь, что ты заплатишь мне за это.

– С процентами, – обещает Дерек, целует доверчиво подставленную шею и спускается губами ниже…

 

– Значит, вы с моим сыном помирились? – уточняет Талия, когда Стайлз включает на кухне свет.

– Нет, – качает головой Стилински, не спрашивая, почему миссис Хейл сидит на кухне в темноте, и идет к холодильнику. – Он еще не готов. Слишком о многом молчит.

– Скажи, – просит Талия, болтая в кружке какао, – когда вы приезжали на похороны, вы уже не были вместе, да?

– Да, – соглашается Стайлз, доставая из холодильника молоко. – Но вы это уже знали, да?

– Догадывалась, – кивает Талия. – И ты понимаешь, почему я приехала.

– Он нормально не спал уже три месяца, – ставит молоко на стол Стайлз и находит на полках банку растворимого кофе. – И питается черте чем. Вам помочь?

– С чем? – смотрит на нее с любопытством Талия.

– С вашей тоской, – поясняет Стайлз, ставя банку на стол и хватает миссис Хейл за запястье. Та охает. – Как я и думала, – продолжает Стилински, а глаза ее мягко светятся зеленью. – Первый триместр, шестая неделя.

– Друид? – качает головой Талия. – И когда ты разгадала моего сына?

– Его волк позвал меня при первой встрече, – садится за стол напротив Талии Стайлз. – Он был потерян, а я не могла проигнорировать. У меня в друзьях есть волки, банши, кицунэ, койоты… Я знаю, как плачет зверь, когда человек загоняет его вглубь и не дает воли потому, что сам не знает, за что цепляться.

– Ты хотела просто помочь, – кивает Талия. – Не поняла тогда, что ты – его Истинная.

– Не поняла, – соглашается Стайлз, отпуская ее руку. – Вот и все. Волчонок будет здоровый. Сын. Думаю, вы не знали о нем, когда хоронили мужа.

– А ты почуяла, – качает головой миссис Хейл. – Ты сильный друид, девочка моя.

– Пришлось стать, – хмыкает Стайлз. – Знаете, когда ваш мозг пытается выесть Ногицунэ, занимая твое тело, или твой друг оказывается Истинным Альфой… Приходится стать сильной.

– И к Дереку ты не вернешься, пока он не признается тебе в том, что он – оборотень, – кивает Талия, посмеиваясь. – А он боится, что ты уйдешь, если узнаешь.

– Этого его проблемы, – наливает себе в кружку кипяток Стилински и разводит кофе. После хмурится и отставляет кружку. – До полнолуния?..

– Три дня, – кивает Талия.

– Ага, – садится на стул Стайлз, думает и решает: – Значит, пьем чай. Травяной. И как вы отнесетесь к тому, что я могу переманить вашего сына в другую стаю?

– За своей женщиной и своим волчонком он пойдет, а я не смогу удержать, – сверкает алыми глазами Талия. – И налей мне тоже чай. Травяной. Говорят, беременным полезно.

– А я с точностью могу сказать это, – кивает Стайлз, разливая в две кружки кипяток.

 

– Мам, ты уезжаешь? – хмурится Дерек. Он сонный, только проснулся.

– Да, сын, – кивает Талия. – Стайлз уже вызвала мне такси. И поговори с девочкой. Прямо сейчас.

– Я не думаю… – хмурится Дерек.

– Ты рискуешь потерять свою Истинную пару и своего волчонка, – хмыкает Талия и улыбается, когда лицо Дерека вытягивается. – Все, сынок. Поговори с девочкой.

– Поговорю, – обещает младший Хейл, сглатывая.

– Попрощайся от меня со Стайлз, за мной уже приехало такси, – хмыкает Талия, выскальзывая за дверь.

– Талия уже уехала? – заходит в прихожую Стайлз, оглядываясь по сторонам. Дерек молча пялится на ее живот. – О… – тянет ехидно Стилински. – Вижу, вы поговорили. И что? Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

– Я оборотень, очень тебя люблю, а кольцо я уже нашел, – в одно предложение выпаливает Дерек.

– О, – хмыкает Стайлз. – Ладно. Я – друид. Принадлежу к другой стае, но твоя Альфа уже согласна тебя отпустить к нам. Мой Альфа согласен тебя принять. Насчет волчонка – еще ничего не известно, но сегодня велика вероятность. Вопросы есть?

– Нет, – ошарашенно отзывается Дерек.

Стайлз хмыкает и идет на кухню, а в спину ей летит ошарашенный вопрос:

– Ты – друид?..

Стайлз смеется. Кажется, день обещает быть очень занимательным.


	57. Дерек/Fem!Стайлз, Питер, Лора, Кора. Искры янтаря

По фразе: Раньше за мной постоянно бегали девушки, но потом я перестал воровать их сумочки  
Эрика и Бойд живы. И - внезапно - в Стае Альф десять оборотней.  
А еще тут странность и куча ООС-а, я вас предупредила, да.

 

Они познакомились, когда она попыталась украсть его кошелек, и он был заворожен янтарными искрами в ее глазах. А еще он принял ее за парня. Да.

 

Пожалуй, если бы не отточенные реакции истинного оборотня, он бы не успел перехватить тонкое запястье мальчишки в красном худи. А так – стоит, держит эту грязную руку с длинными, изящными пальчиками… и обломанными кое-где под корень ногтями. А еще от него пахнет лесом, как от всякого нормального друида.

Мальчишка вскидывает на него лицо, смотрит карими глазами и поджимает излишне полные для парня губы… А рядом со зрачком искрами янтаря вспыхивает гнев…

…У Дерека перехватывает дыхание…

Полные губы приоткрываются, показывая ровные белые зубы. Дыхание у мальчишки не свежее, но это не важно.

Янтарь в глазах. Он слишком часто слышал от матери эти истории.

И мальчишка, словно почуяв в нем слабину, выдирает руку и исчезает в толпе. Дерек бросается следом, пытается найти его в той гуще запахов, что витает на этой шумной улице никогда не спящего Нью-Йорка.

Вот только таких, как этот мальчишка нельзя найти по запаху, если они того не желают. Точка.

 

И Дерек возвращается в квартиру сестры, решив поискать совета у своей Альфы. На пороге его встречает не Лора, а Питер. Дядя оглядывает племянника с головы до ног и уточняет:

– Янтарь в глазах?

– Почему? – интересуется Дерек, вскидывая брови.

– Лора чуяла, – растягивает губы в ехидной улыбочке Питер. – Она сказала, что ты скоро встретишь…

– Это мальчишка! Друид! – в ярости рычит Дерек, отталкивая дядю и проходя в квартиру. – Грязный мальчишка с улицы! И он пытался меня обворовать!

– Тебе было бы легче, если бы это была грязная девчонка с улицы? – уточняет Питер, закрывая дверь. – Тебе же не спать с этим мальчишкой! Ты – истинный оборотень с полным оборотом! Он – твой якорь, твоя связь с людьми и природой одновременно! Просто он идеально подходит тебе. Не больше. Он может быть тебе другом. Не вороти нос! Истинные друиды – огромная редкость! А уж те, в чьих глазах можно разглядеть янтарь…

– Ненавижу! – рычит Дерек, сбивая с журнального столика какую-то вазочку. – Почему я обязан подчиняться этим древним законам?!

– Лора тебя убьет, – меланхолично заявляет Питер, – ты только что разбил ее любимую вазочку…

Дерек не отвечает. Он тихо рычит и сверкает на дядю синими глазами.

 

Второй раз он ловит мальчишку за тем же. Знакомая красная худи и удивление в больших глазах, когда парень понимает, у кого пытался утянуть кошелек. Опять.

– О, – тянет он, и взгляд Дерека почти приковывает родинка в уголке рта. – Нарваться на волка… Второй раз… Раньше такой лажи со мной не было.

– Ты чуешь оборотней? – требует ответ Дерек, сжимая тонкое запястье и машинально поглаживая основание большого пальца.

– Я… – мальчишка смотрит на него чуть растерянно, а его сердце сбивается с ритма. – Д-да, я чую… Это дар, кажется. Или проклятие. Мы в этом еще не разобрались.

– Мы? – повторяет Дерек и раздраженно отмечает как краснеет парень. – Да что такое?

– Мистер, вы собираетесь залезть мне в трусы, да? – прямо спрашивает этот… ребенок. В глазах Хейла явно проблескивает синева, потому что мальчишка частит: – Потому что те чужие волки, которые меня до этого ловили, пытались меня соблазнить или хотя бы трахнуть, а я не хочу.

– Да никто тебя не собирается!.. – начинает Дерек и растерянно смотрит на собственную руку, осторожно ласкающую запястье мальчишки. – О…

– Чувак, – тянет паренек, а в его карих глазах искрами янтаря отражается понимание. – Так ты сам не понимаешь, что творишь, да? Как Скотти, когда в пределах его видимости находится Кира… Или как Айзек, когда Элл оказывается на расстоянии меньше, чем два метра… Или как…

– И скольких оборотней ты знаешь? – перебивает парня Дерек. – И кому принадлежишь?

– Я? – мальчишка осторожно высвобождает руку из хватки Хейла. – Никому не принадлежу. А еще один намек на рабство, и твои яйца пострадают.

– Да? – Дерек чувствует, как ярость начинает заполнять его изнутри. Потому что это его друид. И этот мальчишка смеет ему перечить! – Знаешь, таких, как ты, стоит клеймить, чтобы всегда найти свою собственность. А то вы ведь такие легкомысленные – чуть отвернешься и уже с другим волком, – Дерек гнет губы в усмешке, – под другим волком.

Сначала мальчишка дает ему пощечину. Потом бьет коленом в пах. И добавляет локтем по спине.

 

Лора смотрит на брата взглядом «ты – придурок» и уходит на кухню, чтобы заварить чай. Питер взглядами не ограничивается.

– Мой племянник – идиот! – патетично произносит дядя. – Какого черта ты все это ему сказал?!

– Потому что он – мой, – отзывается Дерек. Щека все еще красная, яйца ноют, а на спине явно есть неплохой синяк. Вот еще одно доказательство того, что мальчишка уже имеет над ним власть. То, что он сотворил с ним, будет заживать в разы дольше, чем у обычного человека. – И я не хочу, чтобы мой друид якшался с чужими волками.

– Но он будет, – отзывается Лора, заходя в гостиную. – Друид не может не общаться с оборотнями. Он – проводник наш. Тот, кто помогает нам быть людьми и зверями. Тебе, как истинному, с полным оборотом, это необходимо больше, чем остальным. Мы с Питером и Корой вполне обходимся редким общением с Аланом. Тебе этого недостаточно. И твой волк уже выбрал, кто станет его проводником и якорем. Так что ищи. И только попробуй еще раз все испортить!..

Питер молчит, но взгляд его настолько ехидный, что сомнений не остается – дядя уже поспорил с Корой, сколько раз Дерек налажает прежде, чем сможет нормально пообщаться с парнем.

 

Мальчишка смотрит на Дерека почти с ненавистью.

– Это уже не смешно! – оповещает он, даже не пытаясь выдернуть свое запястье из хватки Дерека. – Слушай, чувак, может, сделаем вид, что ты меня не видел, а? Я простой пойду и стащу кошелек вон у того толстяка. Ему все равно не помешает сесть на диету, а еще он – тролль, а я их как-то не люблю и…

– Ты хочешь есть? – перебивает Дерек.

Мальчишка затыкается, смотрит настороженно. Его желудок предательски бурчит, и паренек краснеет. У Дерека в груди поднимается волна странной нежности.

– Не я, – опускает глаза мальчишка. – Нет, я тоже… Но Кире нужно больше. Она никак не может окончательно восстановиться после прошлой стычки… – Он резко вдыхает воздух через нос, словно понимая, что ляпнул что-то, что должен хранить в секрете, но продолжает, подбирая слова: – Они гонят нас… Мы убегаем… Сражаемся с ними. Почти побеждаем, но отступаем. Мы недостаточно сильны. А их десять. А нас всего девять…

– Кто они? – спрашивает Дерек.

– Альфы… – шепчет мальчишка, а по щеке у него скатывается слеза. – Стая Альф…

И он рыдает. Взахлеб. Давится слезами. Дерек прижимает юного друида к себе, гладит по встрепанным и очень грязным волосам. Мальчишка обнимает его, утыкается мокрым носом куда-то в ключицы и просит тонко, почти по-девчачьи:

– Ты поможешь нам?.. А я сделаю все, что хочешь… Только помоги…

Волк в Дереке отзывается на это, вскидывает голову, возмущенно взрыкивает, словно спрашивая, кто посмел обидеть его друида. Мужчина гладит мальчика по голове.

– Пойдем, – говорит Дерек.

Нет, он может сказать сейчас мальчишке, что объявит Стае Альф войну, быстро провести ритуал, связать себя с ним, а после – пусть бесится сколько угодно, он навсегда останется привязан к Дереку, но…

– Поможешь? – спрашивает мальчишка, а в глазах его сверкают янтарные искры надежды.

– Попробую, – отзывается Дерек.

 

Лора отводит мальчишку в ванну, а Питер возмущенно глядит на племянника:

– Какого черта, Дерек? – рычит он. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что со Стаей Альф не стоит связываться?!

– Даже ради янтаря в глазах? – смотрит на него Дерек, и Питер затыкается.

– У нас проблемы, – заявляет Лора, входя в гостиную. – Их девять. Они сбежали из дома. И они – очень сильны, но не знают еще своей силы, не умеют с ней обращаться. А еще Стая Альф охотится за каждым из них. Знаете почему?

– Уникальны? – уточняет Питер.

– Сверх-уникальны! – рявкает Лора и падает на диван. – Мы с вами в полной заднице потому, что я не хочу, чтобы Стая Альф добралась до Истинного Альфы!

– До кого? – смотрит на нее Питер.

– Истинный Альфа! – поет Лора, а после проговаривает жестко: – Это, знаешь ли, щенок, который, став волчонком, вырастает в Альфу такой силы, что даже я могу и согласна войти в его стаю, склонить перед ним голову и обнажить шею.

– Я знаю, кто такие Истинные Альфы! – отзывается Питер резко. – Откуда они только выкопали такую редкость?!

– Наша с вами историческая родина, – улыбается Лора мрачно. – Бэкон-Хиллс… И да, одна из их стаи – охотница.

– В какой стае есть охотники? – удивляется Дерек.

– В той, в корой есть кицунэ, койоты-оборотни, банши и парень-канима, – мило улыбается Лора. – И я не хочу, чтобы хоть один из этих ребят достался Девкалину. Так что мы в полной заднице.

– Где мы? – заглядывает в гостиную Кора. – Кстати, Лора, я дала Стайлз свою футболку вместо твоей кошмарной рубашки. Она миленькая. Дер, одобряю.

– Кто миленькая? – хмурится ее брат. – Футболка?

– Ты – идиот, – констатирует Кора и исчезает.

– Стайлз – это твой друид, – подхватывает Лора. – Вот только этот друид…

В гостиную Кора втаскивает упирающуюся девчонку. И сейчас Дерек точно видит, что это – девушка. Стайлз умылась, приняла душ и перестала походить на грязного оборванца.

– Она – девушка, – заключает Лора, а Дерек краснеет.

– Это вы про меня? – уточняет Стайлз. – Конечно, я девушка! А кем я бы еще могла быть? Стоп! – Она смотрит на Дерека в упор. – Погоди, только не говори мне, что ты со своим супер-нюхом, чутким ухом и прочими чисто волчьими атрибутами не понял, что я… – Дерек отводит глаза. – О Иисус, ты что, вообще своими способностями не пользуешься?!

– Пользуюсь, – вяло возражает Дерек, но его уже не слушают.

Девчонка вываливает на него все, что она о нем думает. И Дереку отчего-то стыдно. А еще ему хорошо – его друид рядом, а все остальное образуется.

 

Конечно, они справляются со Стаей Альф.

Близнецы примыкают к ним. Кали и Эннис уезжают строить счастье в Канаду. Девкалион бежит, поджав хвост. Остальные эмигрируют в Европу.

Но на этом приятные события не заканчиваются.

Малия оказывается дочерью Питера. Дядюшка, уже положивший глаз на ее одноклассницу – Лидию – воспринимает это хорошо, но с легкой грустью, но когда его дочка тихо сообщает, что одобряет кандидатуру на роль мачехи, радуется и начинает третировать Джексона, приходящегося его кровиночке парнем.

Лора привозит пока что свою стаю в родной для них город. Скотт отказался от притязаний на роль Альфы, но согласился, что станет вторым в стае и будет учиться. Дети воссоединяются с родителями. Благо – лето, и школу они не пропустили, скрываясь от Стаи Альф в крупных городах.

Дерек восстанавливает дом Хейлов, пока все остальные заняты более насущными делами – Питер регулирует продажу их жилья в Нью-Йорке, Кора активно строит глазки Эйдану, отвлекая того от привлекательной банши, а Лора знакомится со своей новой стаей.

Стайлз приходит к почти отстроенному особняку Хейлов одним летним вечером. Она начинает что-то говорить – быстро и бессмысленно, но Дерек ее перебивает:

– Что ты хочешь спросить?

Девчонка молчит, прячет ладони в карманы очередной своей худи, мотает головой, отбрасывая отросшие волосы с глаз и спрашивает тихо:

– Почему? Почему ты мне помог? И почему не стал просить ничего взамен? Я обещала тебе все, что хочешь. Но ты не просишь. Ты, кажется, вообще, забыл обо мне!

Под конец тирады ее руки вырываются на свободу и бешено жестикулируют. Дерек отрывается от покраски крыльца и подходит к девчонке. Она замирает, испуганная его приближением. Дерек осторожно отводит волосы с лица, заглядывает в глаза, где пока робко мерцают янтарем у зрачка искры какого-то нового для этой малышки чувства.

– Знаешь, – говорит Дерек, улыбаясь, – у тебя янтарь в глазах. Спроси у Наставника, что это значит…

– А? – откликается девчонка. – Чего? Слушай, прости, я прослушала, но у тебя такая охрененная улыбка, что я…

Дерек ее целует. Просто целует. И плевать, если он снова получит по яйцам. Стайлз закидывает руки ему на шею, прижимается всем телом, а после поцелуя шепчет тихо:

– А я захотела тебя поцеловать сразу, когда увидела твои светлые глаза и эти чертовы эмоциональные брови, которые так двигались, словно спрашивали «Какого черта ты творишь?». И я просто смотрела на тебя, а ты держал меня за руку и… Наверное, я сама искала встречи с тобой. Я идиотка, да?..

– Ты – моя, – отзывается Дерек и снова ее целует.

Потом, много позже он все же расскажет ей, что янтарь в глазах – это истинное родство душ. Именно так их мать когда-то нашла отца. Именно так он нашел ее. А Стайлз будет смеяться и говорить, что нет у нее никакого янтаря в глазах. Она проверяла: и в зеркало смотрела, и у друзей спрашивала. Да и ерунда все это – про родство душ. Вот так. А в ее карих глазах будет янтарными искрами гореть любовь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И на этом пока с обновлениями закончу))  
> Всем спасибо за внимание. Всем удачи))


End file.
